Face Down
by clfairy10
Summary: Dudly Dursley never grew out of his hatred of the wizarding world, now when his daughter reaches the age of 15 he has had enough. Harry Potter vowed to never set foot on Privet Drive again, now he is there to adopt Dudly's unwanted daughter. Can he do it?
1. Chapter 1 The Adoption

Face Down

"You can't be serious; I don't even know who this person is! I am not going to live with a total stranger," the girl argued with her parents.

"It's too late for that, missy, he's already adopted you. We will not tolerate your presence in our house a moment longer! Go pack your bags." Her father looked like a beetroot, he was so angry.

Trying not to break down crying, she left the kitchen. She opened the door to her room, the cupboard under the stairs, and started stuffing her belongings into plastic trash bags. That's when she heard it, the strange man yelling at her parents.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HER DUDLEY?" the man shouted.

"SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO KNOW!" her father hollered back, the bag dropped from her hands.

"OF COURSE SHE DESEREVED TO KNOW, YOU GIT!" the man was practically shaking the house. It was at that moment the girl realized that this man, this stranger, didn't think she was a freak, a monster that didn't have any human rights. It was at that moment Halie Dursley decided that maybe living with a total stranger would be better than living with her parents.

Picking up the trash bag off the floor, Halie grabbed one more thing before walking into the kitchen. The argument stopped the moment she door opened, and she walked in.

"I'm ready to go now," her voice was solid, though it was difficult to keep it that way.

"Uh, before we go, I thing we should talk . . . in **private**." The stranger glared at Halie's parents, but they didn't seem likely to move, so he led her to the front steps. "I can't believe I'm back here again." He mumbled to himself, sitting down.

"What was that?" Halie asked remaining standing, she wasn't quite comfortable around him yet.

"Oh, well, I don't know if you were ever told this, but I'm your dad's cousin, Harry. My parents died when I was young so I grew up with him . . . actually in this very house. The day I moved out I wore I would never come back."

"You must've had it rough," Halie said, noting the irony. She looked down at her baggy boy's clothes, felt her greasy hair, and knew she didn't have much better.

"It's okay that was a **long** time ago. Oh, we heard that we had missed your birthday, but presents are better late than never, right?" Harry asked pulling our, what looked like a . . . _wand?_ Halie thought.

"We?" she inquired deciding to ignore the strange stick he was holding.

"I have a wife and son your age. All of us decided that you should have presents. Knowing Dudley I figured you didn't get any." Halie shook her head slowly, he sighed in frustration. Then, giving a flick of his **wand** three presents popped up out of nowhere. Halie gave a little squeak, Harry just laughed. "Well . . . ? Come on, open them, they won't explode."

Halie couldn't help but smile, she tore into the first present. Inside the first box was a beautiful scarlet cape, with a note.

_Dear Halie,_

_Welcome to the family, I hope you enjoy the gift. I can't wait to meet you._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

Halie assumed that she must be Harry's wife. The next gift was a book, obviously used. Looking inside Halie saw it had once been Harry's. It was about some team called the Chudly Cannons. Halie couldn't help staring at it for a few moments, the people in the pictures were **moving**. Not just moving, but flying around on broomsticks.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to the third and final present. A long skinny box, Halie was almost scared to guess what it was. Cautiously Halie opened the box to reveal a broom.

"That will be from Dan, quidditch seems to be his whole life. During the summer at least," Harry commented with a smile.

"I have, well, **a lot** of questions, but the most pressing one seems to be . . . how exactly did these presents get here?" Halie asked setting them aside to see a shocked Harry.

"You mean you don't know? Your parents **never** told you?" Harry asked quickly, sounding angry.

"Never told me what, **exactly**?" Halie replied, Harry seemed horrified beyond description. He actually started mumbling to himself in anger.

"Uh . . . I don't know how to tell you this. The reason your parents wanted me to adopt you is because, I'm a wizard. I can do magic, and so can you . . . you're a witch Halie." Harry stated plainly. It took Halie a moment to register the fact he wasn't joking.

Thinking back Halie knew he was telling the truth. Her parents had always hated her, now she knew why. Deep down she'd always know that the strange things that happened to her were because she could use magic.

"Okay," was all she could manage to say. "So how are we getting to your house?" Halie was trying to distract herself from the awful sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm going to apparate us there, don't worry it's not painful just . . . a little **odd.** I'm going to send all of your things ahead, then you just take my arm, alright?" he was being nice. Halie nodded and moved to stand next to him. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent Halie's presents and bags to the house. He felt Halie link arms with him, giving her a reassuring smile, Harry apparated Halie to her new home.

It took Halie a few moments to get over the feeling of apparating . . . like being pushed through a tube of tooth paste. When she was calm enough she took a look around. They were standing next to a staircase, obviously in the hall; on either side were rooms with open door frames.

"Ginny," Harry called out beside her, causing Halie to jump a little. "We're home!" the two stood there for a few moments, until a very beautiful red-head came bounding around the corner.

"Oh, I can't believe you're here!" Ginny exclaimed giving Halie a big hug.

"Thank you," Halie whispered tears forming in her eyes. Ginny pulled back with a smile, it quickly disappeared when she noticed Halie crying.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked with genuine concern. All Halie could do was shake her head. Ginny embraced her again, and Harry laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The three of them stood there for a few minutes, until Halie's tears stopped.

"Sorry about that. I think that everything finally caught up with me." Halie said stepping back, wiping away her tears.

"There is **nothing** to be sorry about." Harry told her, Halie gave a small smile. "Where is Dan?" Harry asked as though finally noticing his son wasn't there.

"I had to send him to bed, practical jokes on the neighbors," Ginny explained looking disappointed. "I swear sometimes he is** just** like Fred and George. So, Halie let's get you settled. Come with me up to your new room, and we can get a bath going for you . . . I'm sure you'll meet Dan in the morning." Ginny smiled, and Halie couldn't help smiling too.

"See you in the morning Halie," Harry said giving her a light hug.

"See you Harry," Halie responded quietly, they both smiled. As Harry moved up the stairs he gave Ginny a quick kiss, then disappeared.

"I am so excited to finally have another girl in the house. You have **no** idea how boring it can be with just boys. I was the only girl out of **seven**, and I was the youngest." Ginny exclaimed practically dragging Halie up the stairs. Finally three doors down, on the left, Ginny led Halie inside a room, and Halie gasped in surprise.

The room was at** least** twenty times larger than her cupboard that had been her room for as long as she could remember. The bedroom was decorated in two of her favorite colors, blue and red. The lush carpet was dark blue, as her eyes followed it across the room; she noticed the furniture was mahogany, gleaming beautifully in the light. The bed was the biggest she'd ever seen; Halie swore you could fit at least five people in it.

The comforter and larger pillows were the same blue as the carpet. The canopy, smaller pillows and sheets were a rich red that perfectly complimented the blue. Ginny looked over at Halie concerned that she hadn't said anything, until she saw the look of wonder on Halie's face.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. For a few moments Halie opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something, but not knowing how. Finally she nodded and Ginny looked very pleased with herself. "Good," Ginny took Halie on a small guided tour of her room and connected bathroom. The bathroom was just as grand as the bedroom. The colors were white with dark green accents, the towels, mats, toothbrush holder, and soap tray were all green.

"I can't believe all of this is mine!" Halie exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

"Well it is. Listen why don't you get in the bath, scrub off all that dust, wash you hair and I'll get you some pajamas." Ginny left Halie in the bathroom, to find her some clothes. It took Halie about a minute to snap out of her daze, and start the bath water. As Halie stripped she noticed the scars tracing down her back in the large mirror, looking away quickly she stepped into the tub.

Half an hour later Ginny knocked on the door, "Come in," Halie told her. Ginny came in and laid down a new pair of pajamas for Halie. Ginny offered to wash Halie's hair. Halie agreed wrapping a towel around her chest.

"Thank you," Halie told Ginny, "I'm a little out of practice washing my hair." Ginny used a hose so Halie could just sit up. Halie knew Ginny noticed her scars, but neither one said anything.

"I'm sure it will all come back to you," Ginny responded lightly. When she was done Ginny left Halie to finish up and get dressed. When Halie emerged Ginny was ready with a comb. "Come on, I'll comb you hair. How about a braid so tomorrow it will be nice and wavy?"

Ginny seemed so excited, Halie couldn't help smiling. Ginny was braiding her hair when Halie gasped. "Where's my picture?" she immediately tensed up.

"I don't' know, I haven't seen one. Was it in the pocket of your jeans?" Ginny asked pausing. Thinking back, Halie realized Ginny was right.

"Yes it is, thank you," Halie responded letting Ginny finish her hair.

"Who is the picture of?" Ginny asked gently.

"I . . . actually, I don't now. But I could show you, if you'd like," Halie turned around to see Finny nod. Halie hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She returned slowly, clutching a photo to her chest. "Now I know this sounds a little crazy . . . I used to talk to her every night. She seemed like someone who would've understood me."

"She sounds lovely, may I see?" Ginny held out her hand, Halie reluctantly handed over the photo. "Where did you get this?" Ginny asked breathless with shock.

"The crawl space at the top of the house, I was hiding up there and found some boxes. They looked like they hadn't been touched in decades. I went through them, and found one that had some of Grandma Petunia's things from when she was my age. This was in a photo album with a rather nasty note beside it. I knew then, that if she had been alive . . . she would have taken care of me."

"This is Lilly . . . Harry's mum. Why were you hiding up there?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I don't really --" Ginny held up her hand to stop Halie. She seemed to understand without Halie saying anything.

"Time for bed, you've had a long day, and tomorrow we're going shopping for some new clothes and supplies." Ginny moved off the bed to let Halie in.

"Really? I haven't been shopping in **years!** Thank you," Halie gave Ginny a hug and dove under the covers. Ginny laughed lightly before giving her new daughter a kiss good night and leaving the room. Several minutes later as they were getting ready for bed themselves Ginny decided to tell Harry what she'd seen.

"Harry," Ginny started tentatively.

"Hmm?" he asked from across the bed, he had his back to her sifting through things on his night stand.

"I think . . . I think the Durslys used to beat Halie. I saw a lot of scars on her back." Ginny told him quietly. Harry froze immediately and turned slowly toward his wife.

"What?" Harry asked with tightly controlled anger.

"Now don't go overboard, I just thought that we should maybe a little delicate around the subject of her birth parents for a while." Ginny explained in a calm reasonable voice. Harry looked as though he was going to choke on something before he managed to suppress his anger and nod calmly before finishing getting ready for bed. Ginny sighed in relief before finishing up herself.

The next morning Halie woke to someone knocking on her door. She reached out to hit it in response when she realized that the sound was too far away. Slowly Halie opened her eyes to her amazing new bedroom, and realized that she hadn't been dreaming and that she really was in a new home.

"Hey are you alive in there?" a young male voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" halie called out quickly jumping out of bed, finally noticing the clothes laid out for her on the bed.

"Breakfast is ready, mom said to come and get you." The voice replied and she new the voice had to be her new brother Daniel.

"I'll be there in five minutes!" she told him and hurried into her bathroom. Halie heard Dan walk away down the hall and quickly dressed, in clothes that fit her surprisingly well, and took her hair out of the braid without doing anything to it. She quickly ran down the stairs and guessed where the kitchen was. Her new family looked up as she rushed into the room and then slowed down. Dan and Harry stared at her for a few minutes and Ginny just smiled.

"What?" Halie asked bewildered by their expressions.

"You look great dear, now sit down before breakfast gets cold," Ginny replied leading her new daughter to the seat next to Dan who was still staring at her. Halie decided to ignore it until she realized his brain was stuck.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked waving a hand in front of her new brother's face.

"Sorry," he replied and went back to eating. When Ginny passed by him again she gave her son a smack upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Dan asked angrily.

"Did you introduce yourself?" Ginny asked reminding her son of his manners.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Dan your brother."

"Halie," she replied shaking the offered hand with a amused smile on her face. "So what is the plan for today?"

"I have to go to work sadly, the Ministry of Magic doesn't like giving me days off," Harry replied apologetically.

"I thought we could go shopping for a bit, we don't' want to keep dressing you in out of date slothes, now do we?" Ginny asked playfully.

"No, I guess not," Halie replied looking around the room, as though checking her new family wasn't crazy.

"What are **you** going to do Daniel?" Ginny asked with layers of warning in her voice.

"Instead of sitting around like a potato I thought I would go over to Luke's for a while." Dan replied easily, looking too innocent to be planning anything good.

"No mischief, I **mean** it, or **you'll** be the one helping Halie catch up her classes; all summer **inside all day.**" Ginny threatened meaningfully, Hlaie got the impression that if given the choice Dan would be outside al the time.

"Yes ma'm," Dan replied promptly with a small wink to Halie, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Oh! I need to go, bye kids," Harry exclaimed taking one last bite of food. "Love you," Harry told Ginny before giving her a quick kiss and disapperating.

"How does he do that?" halie asked herself quietly.

"Magic!" Dan re;lied in a mysterious voice, all of them laughed.

"Come along Halie, we should get shopping," Ginny told her new daughter grabbing her purse.

"See ya' later!" Dan caled after the two retreating figures before hurrying over to his friend Luke's.

"So did she show?" Luke asked when he saw Dan running towards him.

"Yeah, my mom took her shopping," Dan replied with a small smile.

"So…what's she like?" Luke asked, always curious about new people.

"Shy, and she looks almost exactly like my grandma Lilly when she was young."

"Wow, so she's hot," Luke replied, trying to clarify.

"You could say that, it's just kind of weired because now she's my sister."

"I can see how that could be weird. The guys were thinking of playing a few games of quidditch later." Luke informed his best friend.

"Let's play at my house," Dan recommended and the two boys went off to do other things.

"So Halie, I think we should get your clothes first, then we'll get your wand and school supplies." Ginny suggested as they walked throught a shopping center in the middle of London.

"That sounds good to me," Halie replied feeling slightly overwhelmed. Six hours later Halie and Ginny emerged from the shopping center with close to 100 bags of clothes and accessories.

"Time for a late lunch, and then on to Diagon Alley." Ginny led the way to a small pub, and set their things down at a table big enough for twelve. Halie tried not to stare to the crowds of unusual people around her. So instead she asked Ginny questions, until Ginny abruptly changed the subject.

"halie, I have to tell you something before we get into Diagon Alley . . ." Ginny started to say, but seemed unsure how to continue.

"Just tell me, before I think it's something horrible," Halie prompted with a small reassuring smile.

"Okay, well our family is kind of famous."

"What do you mean by **kind of**?" Halie asked confused.

"Actually we're one of the most famous families in the wizarding world."

"Why?" Halie asked calmly.

"Mainly because Harry defeated one of the most sinister, evil, wizards of all time." Ginny replied with a small amount of pride sliding into her voice.

"So why would that effect our time in Diagon Alley?"

"Well, the papers seem to think that they have the right to know everything that goes on in our lives. So if they found out that we have adopted you they would swamp us. I just wanted to warn you."

"I don' think that we should sit here all day, do you?" Halie replied with a smile, ignoring the fact that her family was famous. Ginny smiled and the two continued their shopping; only now that they were in the wizarding world they could levitate their shopping bags behind them. They smiled and laughed at the stories that Ginny told Halie of her years at school.

"All that is left is an owl, and we're in luck Eelyops Owl Emporium is about to close." Ginny commented several hours later, almost everything was closing in Diagon Ally around them.

"An owl?" Halie asked, "You mean . . . like a pet?"

"We use our owls to deliver mail, and they're incredibly intelligent birds. Go ahead, pick one," Ginny prompted as they stepped into the store. Halie smiled and walked through the perches, and didn't know how she could ever pick just one of the beautiful birds. As if in answer to her silent question, an owl landed lightly on her shoulder, despite the fact that she was rather large.

The two of them, bird and human, looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Halie decided, "I'll take this one," she told Ginny.

"Alright, what do you want to name her?" Ginny asked as she paid for the owl and a cage for her.

"Hmm . . . Arwen, it's one of my favorite names from the only non-school book I've ever read." Halie replied nicely watching her new owl.

"I like it, very pretty," Ginny replied leading Halie back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"How are we getting home?" Halie asked looking at all of their bags and parcels.

"We can take the underground to the edge of the city and then apperate closer from there I think that would be easiest." Ginny commented and while they were on the London underground they had to try and contend with holding all of their bags.

"So have you and Harry always been together?" Halie asked trying to find out as much as she could.

"No, I almost gave up on him once, I thought I had actually. I had two or three boyfriends before, and then he surprised me." Ginny explained lightly, and when Halie didn't think Ginny would continue, she prompted her.

"How?"

"How what?" Ginny asked roused from her thoughts.

"How did Harry surprise you?"

"Well . . . it was in my fifth year, his sixth, he had been given detention, and missed our last quidditch game of the year. I had played seeker because he was out and we had won. When he came back it was to a room full of bouncy celebrating people. I was the center of attention, he made his way through the crowd to congratulate me, and before I knew it he was kissing me."

"He just kissed you, out of the blue?"

"Yes, anyway his best friend is my older brother Ron, and he knew how . . . protective Ron was over me. So he looked at Ron, who thought for a minute, before nodding is consent."

"There's more to it than that, I can tell," Halie stated as Ginny stopped her story.

"Well, he had some very dangerous things to take care of after our headmaster Dumbledore died. So to keep me safe, we broke up until after the war finished, then it was almost as though we had never been apart. This is our stop," she announced helping Halie to gather the bags and get off the underground.

"So . . . how was it?"

"What?" Ginny asked concentrating on getting as far from the crowds as she could.

"Your first kiss with Harry, I have a feeling that you had dreamed about it for a while. Did it meet your expectations?"

"I'll tell you when we're a little closer to home," Ginny replied taking Halie's hand and apperating on the spot. "Okay, well . . . I don't normally tell people this, but as you're now my daughter, I think it's safe to tell you."

"Well," Halie prompted mirroring Ginny's smile.

"Better than anything I had ever imagined, **or** experienced," Ginny confided with a girlish blush.

"Good, I'm happy that the two of you fell in love, and were able to save me from the Dursleys." Halie told her new mother with a gentle smile.

"Have you had your first kiss?" Ginny asked noticing the look on Halie's face, almost wistful.

"I don't know that you could really call it that . . . I've been kissed, but it was more as a cruel joke than anything else. I would like to have the experience, but I don't think I'll ever really be with anyone like that. Even if I ever did get married, I could never have a family, like ours."

"Why not?" Ginny asked looking at Halie in concern.

"I can't have children, I learned that a few years ago, you wouldn't think that it would be something important to a twelve year old, but oh well. So as I understand it you have six bothers?"

"Yes I do."

"Tell me about them," Halie insisted as they continued their long walk. The two women burst into the kitchen clutching the door frame to stay upright as they laughed.

"You **must** be joking!" Halie exclaimed doubling over again.

"No, no that was Fred and George. Oh my dear silly brothers," Ginny replied softly. "Let's put your things away, and find the boys." The two were making their way up the stairs to Halie's room when they heard the sound of glass breaking from within her room.

Ginny rushed into the room, opening the door with a jerk. Halie grabbed a small object as it tried to rush past her. "Ginny, what is this?" she asked holding up a small god ball with wings.

"That is a golden snitch," Ginny commented before yelling at the top of her lungs. "BOYS!"

"So this is a golden snitch, hm."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I just thought it would be harder to see, or catch, or something." Hlie commented as two boys ran up the stairs. One was Dan, and the other was a boy Halie hadn't seen before.

"Explain," Ginny demanded of the two boys in front of her.

"We were going to fix it, mum, honest," Dan objected.

"It just got away from us Mrs. Potter," the other boy added with a confident smile.

"Daniel, Luke why don't you take Halie downstairs and let her join in the game," Ginny suggested taking the bags Halie was holding.

"Sure, we need a seeker," Luke stated holding out his hand for her to take.

"Here, you can have this back," Halie deposited the snitch into his waiting hand and led the way down the stairs. Dan smiled at Luke before following his sister down the stairs.

"Do you know how to play?" Luke asked as they walked toward the rest of their friends.

"Yeah, Ginny explained everything to me earlier today," she replied looking at the boys around her.

"Guys, this is my sister Halie, she's going to play with us." Dan told the others and started the introductions. "Hal, these are my friends Brian, Peter, Josh, and you've met Luke," he said pointing to each in turn.

"Hi," Halie greeted waving to the boys with a small awkward smile. She was on a team with Luke and Brian; they had been playing 3 to 2. "Ready?" Luke asked Halie, she smirked and kicked off without a word. Halie's team quickly caught up, and as soon as they were ten points ahead Halie had the snitch in her hand. "Got it!" she yelled and her team cheered. They played several more games, mainly because they all ended as quickly as the first.

Finally all of Dan's friends had to head home it was so late. "How did you get the snitch every single time?" Dan asked as they made their way back to the house.

"I'm just that good," Halie said as a joke.

"HaHa!" Dan replied sarcastically.

11


	2. Chapter 2 Wow! Halie

"Daniel, inside, now

"Daniel, inside, now!" Ginny commanded from the kitchen doorway. Halie looked at Daniel with worry, and noticed his resignation. "You are grounded until further notice. I heard from Mrs.Heartman about the incident this afternoon, and I can assure you that Luke will be getting the same treatment. I'll bring you your dinner." Dan looked down a little sad and angry. He stomped up the stairs to his room, slamming his door. Ginny flinched at the familiar sound.

"Why don't I make dinner," Halie offered, Ginny looked like she was going to object before changing her mind and accepting.

"Thank you." Forty minutes later Halie announced that dinner was ready, and Harry arrived home at that moment. He and Ginny entered the kitchen to see a full steak, and potatoes dinner.

"I hope you like your steak well done; I didn't know everyone's preferences so I just made them all the same."

"This is wonderful, Halie," Harry replied sitting with a smile. "Where's Dan?" he asked a few moments later when he noticed his son was missing.

"He played tricks on the neighbors again. Honestly, I don't know why he acts this way," Ginny replied sadly.

"Teen-age rebellion," Harry replied stoically.

"Pressure," Halie answered firmly. Harry and Ginny looked very confused. "Well Dan has a lot of pressure on him. You have expectations, as his parents, you want the best for him, so you want him to make good decisions. Then his friends expect him to be a certain way, and then there is the larger wizarding world. He is the son, and until **very** recently the only child, of the **famous Harry Potter**. Everyone watches his every move; you should have some idea how that feels. He has all of these people telling him how to act, think, and feel. Telling him **who** to be, never letting him **be** himself. So instead he acts out, does things he wouldn't normally do because he wants to feel like he can make his own choices."

"How could you possibly know all of that?" Harry asked in awe of Halie's understanding of all the social pressures that Dan was under.

"I watch people, and after years of doing it, it's easy to understand their motivations for almost everything," Halie replied lightly. She was given the task of taking Dan his dinner.

"Come in," Dan answered when he heard Halie's knock.

"I would but I only have two hands," Halie replied. Dan opened the door and looked surprised to see Halie standing there instead of his mother. "I brought your dinner."

"Thanks, you can put it on the desk," Dan mumbled standing aside so that Halie could enter his room.

"I think your room is bigger than mine, if that's possible," Halie commented looking around. Dan sat down at his desk to eat and took a few bites before answering.

"Maybe… are they still mad at me?"

"I don't know that they were ever really **mad** at you, but I think I convinced them to let up on you a little." Halie was still walking around his room looking at the posters and pictures he had up on his walls.

"Oh yeah, how did you do that?" Dan asked skeptically.

"I told them that the only reason you act like that is to get away from all the pressure everyone puts on you."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have a pretty good understanding of human nature. I used to watch people, sat in shopping centers for hours, just watching. It made it easier to understand why everyone I ever met hated me."

"What do you mean everyone hated you?" Dan had only really known Halie for a day, and already it was inconceivable to him how anyone could hate her.

"Hang on a tick," Halie walked into his bathroom, and he could hear water running. After a minute Halie came back into the room, reluctantly, Halie showed Dan her arm. There were circular burn marks on her arm, along with several scars he hadn't noticed before. "Some of the more inventive boys used to burn me with their cigarettes. People did worse, and the girls usually left the kind of scars you can't see."

"How could you stand to let that happen to you?" Dan demanded, sounding as angry and confused as he felt.

"I got worse at home, it was like I was the Dursley's personal beating post. They hated me more than, I think, anyone could ever grasp. I've heard how my grandparents used to treat Harry, and he got it easy." Dan was incredulous; he was having trouble taking in what she was saying. "I don't want you to worry about it, or get angry or anything. All of that is my past, and that's where I want it to stay, in the past." Halie smiled at Dan, and left the room. She walked straight down the stairs and said goodnight to Harry and Ginny.

"Good night Halie," Harry replied giving Halie a small hug.

"Sleep well dear," Ginny told her with a small kiss on the cheek.

"You too," she replied before heading upstairs to her bed. The next morning Halie woke with her hands shaking, and broke out in a cold sweat. "Oh no," she muttered to herself before clawing her way out of her bed. She stumbled down the stairs unsteady on her feet as the shaking got worse.

"Halie?" Harry asked confused and worried as Halie stumbled into the kitchen. "Do you need me to get you something?"

"Milk," Halie said before collapsing against the wall. Harry brought her a glass of milk, and put it so her lips. She gulped it down greedily. It took a minute after she finished for the shaking to stop. Halie stood up and moved to the kitchen table to take a seat.

"Halie are you okay?" Harry asked kneeling in front of Halie to look into her lowered eyes.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. Halie stood quickly and moved to the jug to get another glass of milk.

"Are you sure? Because that looked like something serious," Harry tried to meet her eyes again, but she turned away and drank her glass of milk before answering.

"I'm perfectly alright, nothing serious, nothing to worry yourself over." She told him with a mixture of civility and icy coolness that Harry knew the topic was over. "I am going to get ready for the day, um, when I get back why don't I make you breakfast?"

"Thank you, but I really have to get to work now. I'll see you tonight at dinner," Harry told her gently.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner. Have a good day at work Harry," Halie smiled peacefully, and watched him step out the kitchen door. When Halie was sure Harry was gone she breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too close for my liking. Back to milk at every meal then," she went up the stairs to get ready for the day.

"Good morning Halie," Ginny commented when Halie walked back into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the table eating some toast and drinking from a mug, her quidditch robes were draped over the back of her chair.

"Morning, um, I was thinking of getting a head start on my school work, and do some studying. I should be done by the time you get back from work."

"How did you know I am going to work?"

"Your uniform is on your chair," Halie pointed out with a small smile.

"Right," Ginny said quietly. "So ask Daniel about anything you don't understand in the books, and be careful to not practice any spells until Harry or myself get home."

"I promise."

"Oh, and tell Daniel that we want him home for dinner, and that Harry and I will be having a little chat with him after."

"Okay." Ginny stood up, grabbed her uniform and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Before I forget this Friday we're having the family over for dinner."

"Oh, okay, um . . . do you mind if I do the cooking?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Bye Ginny," Halie let herself be pulled into a goodbye hug, and then Ginny disappeared for the day. After a moment of indecision Halie walked into the den and picked up on of the first year books. She settled in the biggest, most comfortable chair and began her day of reading.

"Hello?" Dan called out as he walked down the stairs several hours later.

"In the den," Halie replied and turned the page in the book she was reading. Dan walked to the doorway and stood there leaning on the post watching his sister.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to catch up on four years of school, what do you think I'm doing?" Halie countered finally looking up at Dan. She blushed slightly when she saw that he didn't wear a shirt when he slept. "Go get some clothes on and I'll make you breakfast." Halie ordered closing her book.

"Okay," Dan replied with a confused expression. Halie walked past him and into the kitchen, and then he went up the stairs to get dressed. He entered the kitchen fully dressed and sniffing the air. Halie laughed. "That smells great!"

"Go figure, a boy who likes bacon," Halie muttered sarcastically. "So notes from . . . mum . . . dinner is at seven, she wants to talk to you after, and on Friday we're having a giant family dinner."

"I assume you mean the whole family will be here?"

"Minus cousins, at least for dinner, I think." Halie replied watching Dan eat.

"What do I look like a total slob or something?" Dan asked when he noticed her watching him.

"No just thinking how odd it is to be sitting at the breakfast table with my brother." Halie's expression was wistful for a moment before she got back to business. "So you can go do whatever you want today, you're not grounded-"

"Yet," Dan mumbled, and Halie laughed.

"-and all I'm going to be doing today is reading, very boring."

"I guess I'll go visit Luke then, I bet you anything that **he's** grounded."

"I'll see you at dinner then?"

"See you then," Dan replied easily. Halie smiled and went back to her chair in the den.

"What is that delicious smell?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen that evening.

"Dessert, I was hoping that you would make dinner," Halie replied stepping away from the oven, and turning to Ginny.

"Deal," Ginny replied taking out several pots and pans. "So what have you been up to?"

"I read all the books for the last four years."

"All of them?"

"Yes. So, mum I was wondering, how many people are coming to the dinner on Friday?"

"About 18 . . . wait; did you just call me mum?"

"I did . . . I just wanted to try it out."

"How did it sound?"

"It sounded good."

"It sounded good to me too," Ginny replied with a serene smile.

"I'm home!" Harry called out as he stepped in through the front door.

"Welcome home," Halie and Ginny called out together. Halie pulled the desert out of the oven as Ginny continued to work on dinner. "How was your day at work?" Halie asked taking a seat at the table.

"It was fine, nobody too evil popped up on our radar," Harry replied sitting heavily in the chair next to Halie. "Where is Daniel?"

"He spent the day at Luke's. Dan should be back any minute," Halie replied, and as she finished Dan walked in through the back door.

"Hello everyone," Dan greeted them all as he took a seat at the table.

"What did you do all day?" Ginny asked.

"Luke and I played some games, and we talked about school."

"Hey dad, how did you find out you are a wizard?" Halie asked turning toward Harry with a curious expression on her face.

"The grounds keeper, Hagrid came to get me after I failed to read my acceptance letter."

"How did the Dursley's react?"

"They tried to stop me from leaving. They said that when they took me in they had only done it to stomp the magic from me."

"I bet Grandpa Vernon had a nervous breakdown moving you all to some weird little shack, and bought a gun or something." Halie laughed to herself seeing it all before her eyes.

"Actually that's exactly what happened," Harry replied shocked that Halie could guess.

"You never told me that dad," Dan interjected.

"I never told you that I can talk to snakes either," Harry mumbled quietly.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

**Author's Note: **Hey guys I know I haven't done this before, but this chapter is going to be a little longer than normal with a quickly following update. And in case anyone didn't know I don't own the Harry Potter world or it's origional characters, but the rest are **mine!!**

"Dinner's ready," Ginny announced bringing over the dishes for the evening.

"Daniel we need to talk," Ginny stated as he stood to leave the table after dinner.

"I'll be in the den," Halie stated getting up from the table and walking out of the room.

"We talked a lot last night, and decided to give you a little more freedom." Harry told his son as Ginny took his hand.

"I don't understand," Dan replied looking between his parents.

"We're not going to punish you for yesterday. Though there are going to be a few rules. No pranks on the muggle neighbors, we don't really mind the wizard ones, do your chores, and take care of your sister." Ginny explained seeming a little strained.

"That's it . . . really?"

"That's it," Harry confirmed smiling slightly.

"Wow! I never really thought this day would come before I moved out," Dan mumbled to himself.

"You can thank you sister for this new policy," Ginny informed him.

"It's really weird having a sister after being an only child for fifteen years. She's really surprising. I was amazed she could smile so sincerely at dinner, especially considering what her life has been like."

"What do you mean Dan? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she used to get beat up both at home and at school, and that she was mentally abused to boot. Still she doesn't blame any of them. She even says she understands why they did it, amazing."

"Nobody ever tells you how hard life is going to be. For some it seems more than unfair, but life helps shape who we are. From now on we just have to show her a good life, right?" Harry told them with wisdom gained from past experience.

"You're up early." Harry stated when he entered the den and found Halie sitting in a big chair.

"Yup, would you like to take a seat?" she replied not looking up from what she was doing.

"I don't mind if I do. What are you doing?"

"Drawing, faces I've been dreaming of. Why don't you go get ready for work and I'll make your breakfast?"

"That sounds good." Harry and Halie stood together. He went up the stairs, and she took her drawing supplies with her into the kitchen.

"Who were you drawing?" Harry asked as he sat down to his steaming hot breakfast fifteen minutes later.

"Maybe I'll show you someday," Halie replied quietly. She drew while Harry ate. When he was almost done she struck up conversation again. "Dad, would it be alright if I try making some potions today?"

"Yes, of course, you can use the family potion supplies."

"Thank you . . . I don't know if mum told you, but I was planning on making the dinner tomorrow night. I tend to make things from scratch. If I put together a list of supplies would you give me the money to get them?"

"Yes, I'll send Dan with you tomorrow morning to help carry things," Harry promised. Halie smiled her thanks and took his dishes to the sink. "Well I'll see you when I get home from work."

"Bye," she replied quietly. Ginny was the next to wake up, she told Halie where the potion supplies were as the girl made them both breakfast. Daniel was the last to wake up, Halie paused in her potion making to cook him breakfast.

"You may as well go over to a friend's house today. All I'm going to do is make potions," Halie told him as he ate, and she went back to her potion.

"Why are you so determined to get your school work done quickly?" Dan asked watching her make a potion with ease.

"Well . . . I want to be caught up when I get to school, so it doesn't make sense to waste time."

"Okay," Dan sighed. "Well I guess I'll go over to Luke's again, or maybe Brian's. I'll be home for dinner," he informed her.

"I'll see you later then," Halie replied over her shoulder with a grin. Dan came back at lunch to find Halie dancing, and shouting in the kitchen, all by herself.

"I take it you finished then," Dan stated snapping Halie back from her happy trip.

"All the first year potions," she announced proudly.

"Wow! Doesn't it usually take a long time to make potions?"

"If you're really good you can make one in half an hour. Besides, first year is more about learning the ingredients, and writing papers than making the potions. Plus, I used two cauldrons, I made two at once." Dan stood in awe of his sister, and she merely stood there beaming at him. "Oh! Lunch, I totally forgot it was time for lunch." Halie started bustling around the kitchen putting together an easy lunch, so her brother wouldn't go hungry.

"Halie, how could you make two potions at once? Wouldn't you get the instructions mixed up?" Dan asked as he sat watching his frantic 'little' sister.

"I have a photographic memory, so it's easy to remember which ingredients go with which potion."

"Really?" Halie could tell Dan was skeptical.

"Yes, really, I was always top in my class, because I remember everything I read. Teachers always hated it when I got every answer correct, not to mention the other students. That's one of the reasons I never answered unless asked a direct question from a teacher."

"Was it really hard for you to be around people?"

"Sometimes," Halie answered smiling wistfully. "Other times, it wasn't so bad. I used to just sit in the tube station, or the shopping center, and just watch people. They almost always looked happy, whether they were with their friends, or lover, or their parents they were just happy."

"You have a really beautiful soul, you know that?" Dan nearly whispered, hoping Halie wouldn't hear it was too embarrassing. "Your cooking is amazing," he commented louder than his previous statement.

"Thank you. This afternoon I have to put together a grocery list for tomorrow. I'll be cooking all day, but if you could help me carry everything from the store and then set up the big dining room, that would help me _so_ much."

"No problem." Dan replied. He looked slightly disappointed one he'd finished his food. "Do you need any help around here?"

"I'll mange; you go and have fun with your friends."

"See you at dinner."

"See you," Halie replied. She then sat and created a simple, but decadent menu, incorporating some of what they already had, and some things she would need in bulk. Next she took a look at the formal dining room, and set aside the china she would like to use, and pulled out a lovely table cloth to put over the table. She spent the rest of the day drawing, a place setting diagram for Dan so he would get it right every time, and just some of the images the kept popping up in her head.

"Halie aren't you having dinner?" Ginny asked in concern when she noticed Halie wasn't eating with the rest of them.

"I'm not hungry," Halie replied taking a long draught of milk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just nerves. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, so I'm just going to go to bed."

"You're sure?" Harry asked sounding as concerned as Ginny.

"Positive, I'll be fine in the morning. Don't worry," she finished her milk and left them all looking very concerned and confused.

"She really likes milk," Dan stated after a minute of an awkward silence. "Have you noticed that's all she ever drinks?" Harry and Ginny looked at him as though he'd sprouted a third head. "What?" he asked completely oblivious to the bad timing of his question.

"Dan would you help Halie out tomorrow, she has to do a lot of shopping in the morning," Harry asked deciding to ignore the obliviousness of his son.

"Yeah, Hal asked me about that earlier. I said I would."

"Hal . . . don't you think that sounds a little masculine?"

"I wasn't the one who thought it up. Well if she's going to be up early, so am I. Good night," Dan walked up to his bedroom, leaving his dishes on the table.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him," Ginny shook her head as her son walked away.

Harry couldn't sleep, when he closed his eyes he just kept reliving moments from the war, and he didn't want to see that anymore. Finally at three in the morning, he gave up and went down stairs. There was a fire lit in the den fireplace. Harry entered warily, only to find Halie sitting the biggest, most comfortable chair drawing.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked glancing up momentarily.

"No, couldn't you?"

"No," she replied with a small smile.

"What are you drawing?" Harry sat in a chair across from her, so he could watch her face. Halie's hand paused and she looked up at him.

"I'll show you, if you can tell me something." Harry looked bewildered, but he nodded agreement. "What did Voldemort look like?" Harry was obviously taken aback, but he answered truthfully.

"He looked like a man gone wrong. He had slits for a nose, red snake eyes that shone with malice . . ."

"Like this?" Halie held up the first page in her drawing pad for Harry to inspect.

"Exactly like that, how did you…?"

"I've been seeing faces I don't recognize in my head all week. It all started the day before you adopted me," Halie handed over her drawing pad. Harry flipped through it seeing the faces of people who had been lost in the war, everyone he'd been dreaming about the past week. Finally he reached a half drawn scene, in a graveyard, it was obviously what Halie had just been working on.

"Who was he? The boy who died," Halie asked point blank. Harry looked at the drawing for another moment before answering.

"Cedric Diggory, he was three years older than me. He never should have been in that graveyard."

"Dad, you can't be held accountable for the actions of others. Voldemort tricked you with a portkey. There was nothing you could have done."

"How do you know so much?" Harry was scrutinizing Halie when she answered.

"I've always been able to see things in others dreams. When someone is having a dream, especially if it's connected to a memory, I know everything they know about it. Look, I know I don't have all the answers, but I believe that everyone dies when they're supposed to. It's pointless to wonder about what would have happened if you'd done this or that differently. Everyone has a destiny that was his."

"I never thought of looking at it like that," Harry commented with a small smile. "You are a pretty amazing girl."

"No, I'm not. The really amazing person in the room is you." Harry was about to object when Halie continued talking. "It's not for the reason everyone thinks either. You're amazing because of the person you are despite all the things you've done.

"You faced staggering obstacles, and had to deal with situations most people couldn't possibly imagine. Yet, here you sit full of love and compassion for everyone. Many people in your situation would have turned into glory hounds, or bitter jerks. You chose to raise above all that."

"Thank you, that was very nice of you to say." Harry replied with a slight bow of his head. The two of them sat talking of happier things while Halie kept drawing. It was hours later, after the sun had risen, when Dan and Ginny came down the stairs ready for the day.

"What have the two of you been up to?" Ginny asked with a small laugh when she noticed Harry and Halie were both in their pajamas still.

"Neither of us could sleep, so we've been talking." Harry replied, he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and went to get ready.

"Dan I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, and then we can go." Halie informed her brother.

"Okay," Dan replied with a yawn. Halie smiled then went up stairs to get herself ready.

"Why are you making the dinner instead of mum?" Dan asked as they walked through the grocer's.

"Because I insisted on it," Halie led him over to the meat counter.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Twelve steaks please," she requested from the butcher. "I wanted to make it special." She replied to her brother.

"Here you are love," the butcher said setting the steaks on the counter.

"Thanks," she replied, and the two siblings walked away. "I also need twelve quails, so come with me."

"This is ridiculous," Dan complained as he helped Halie carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"Well, cooking takes a lot of supplies," she replied setting out her pots and pans. "I need you to go clean the large dining room and then set the table. I drew you a diagram for the place settings."

"Do you want me to go to Luke's for lunch?" Dan asked walking into the dining room.

"That would be helpful," Halie replied with a small smile. "Okay, dessert first."

"Hal, what's with the wine?" Dan asked stepping into through the back door into the kitchen.

"It's for the steaks," she replied glancing around and smiling. "Did you have a good lunch?"

"Yeah, I brought some back for you, it's just a sandwich." He held out a small plate with a towering sandwich on it.

"That's really sweet, thanks," she relieved him of the plate and finished what she was doing before taking a bite. "Did you get the table done?"

"Yeah, but why did you have me set places for twenty?"

"A hunch," Halie devoured her lunch and quickly went back to her cooking. Dan spent most of the afternoon keeping her company in the kitchen.

"How are you keeping all of that food warm?" Dan asked noticing that the plates she'd already piled with food were keeping almost steamy hot.

"I cheated; it's a little warming spell. I cast it on all the plates, and I'll take it off just before I serve the food." Halie admitted with a sheepish grin. A tap came to the window. There was a tawny owl at the window. Dan opened the window and took the letter from its ankle.

"Professor McGonagall is coming, with Professor Lupin," Dan announced reading the short note.

"See, I knew we needed twenty place settings."

6


	4. Chapter 4 The Dinner

"Halie

"Halie?" Ginny called out as she came through the front door.

"In here mum," Halie replied popping her head out of the dining room door. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on the table." Ginny followed her daughter into the dining room and gasped in surprise.

"How did you do all this? I've never seen the room look quite like this," she asked breathlessly.

"Dan helped. He set the table for me I just put in the flowers and candles." Halie replied with a grin. Ginny finally took Halie's appearance in and smiled at the change.

"That looks really good on you."

"Well you did insist on getting me some summer dresses. I suggest you go get ready yourself, Professors McGonagall and Lupin are coming to dinner too." Halie almost laughed at the expression on Ginny's face as she ran from the room. Harry came home, and he had much the same reaction, when her three family members came back downstairs Halie was easily the most dressed up.

"Am I the only one making an effort?" Halie asked teasingly. A knock came to the door. "Mum could you get that? I have to check on the dessert," Halie practically ran to the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny exclaimed happy that the first pair at the door was her parents. "Oh, Ron, Hermione it's been a while. How are you?"

"We're just fine, where's this girl we've been hearing about?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Checking on the dessert," Halie replied stepping into the hall from the kitchen. "Would anyone like a drink before dinner?" she asked sounding only slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I'd love one," Ron replied eagerly. Halie smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the den. There she poured him a very nice red wine. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Halie said she quickly left the guests in the den and went back to the kitchen. As the guests arrived most went into the den to have a drink, but some came into the kitchen to meet Halie and see if she needed any help. She always refused.

"Dinner is ready!" Daniel announced and led everyone into the large dining room. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Halie was taking the first trolley to the dining room when a knock came to the door. She opened it to find two people who didn't look like they were exactly family members.

"Hello Professors, please come into the dining room. Everyone just sat down," she greeted them, stepping aside so they could enter the house. The two professors preceded her into the dining room and took their seats. "For dinner tonight we have a choice of skirt steak marinated in red wine and juniper berries. Or grilled quail with braised lentils and a sherry reduction."

Halie wouldn't let anyone serve themselves so she served them all their 'orders'. When Halie took her seat, she found herself in between the professors. "So Halie, how are you doing . . . with everything?" Hermione asked starting up the conversation.

"I am fantastic! It's a _big_ change, but a really good one," Halie replied with a smile.

"How are your studies coming?"

"Good, I've memorized all the course books for the first four years, and finished the first year potions."

"Wow!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Have you done any spell work yet?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Not yet, I need mum and dad here for that."

"Well your wish will be granted tomorrow, both of us have a day off," Harry informed her leaning forward to take in her expression. Halie was grinning.

"Halie why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" Angelina asked noticing that Halie's plate was empty.

"I had a salad before everyone got here, and I don't eat anything that has been made with alcohol. Even a reduction, which burns off the alcohol it still has an after taste."

"So why did you make it?" Bill asked with a slight laugh.

"Because I knew all of you would like it, well, at least I hoped you would."

"What is that delicious smell?" Fleur asked closing her eyes and breathing deep.

"Dessert, please excuse me," Halie stood up and went into the kitchen. Dan stood up and started collecting plates.

"My, my you're being helpful," Katie commented as Dan took her plate.

"I help instead of getting grounded," he whispered in her ear. Katie laughed. Halie came back in with another trolley.

"For dessert today we have chocolate soufflés with melting chocolate centers, or frozen berries with hot white chocolate sauce." Everyone insisted on getting their own dessert, so Halie took a soufflé and sat down. Conversation and stories flowed. Halie couldn't stop laughing; she'd never laughed so much in her life.

"Oi, Harry is everyone done? All of us are ready to break down the door to see the new girl," an attractive male voice asked teasingly. Halie turned to see a young man with strong features and wavy brown hair.

"Teddy I didn't know you were coming," Harry commented brightly. "We'll be there in a minute."

"See you in there!" Halie exclaimed standing up quickly and skipping to the door.

"After you," Teddy said stepping aside and holding the door open for Halie. She smiled and stepped into the hall. He escorted her into the den where she was met by seven people, all around her age.

"Finally! We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Jessica. It's not like the wait was going to kill you," another girl commented rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Katie!" Jessica retorted. The two girls started to fight, and a third stepped forward trying to break them apart.

"You'll have to excuse me, I need to talk to my dad," Teddy said quietly in her ear.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she whispered back and he walked away. One of the boys walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm Jake, your cousin, I'm sorry about them," he told her nodding to the three girls.

"Don't worry about it Jake, it's nice to meet you."

"You met Katie and Jessica. Rose is the one trying to break them up. Devon is the boy talking to Harry, he's Jessica's little brother. Zack is talking to his mother Aunt Fleur and Chris is the one laughing."

"You are just a well spring of information aren't you?" Halie asked smiling lightly.

"I'm observant too . . . where did you get the scar on the back of your neck from?"

"When I was ten I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my neck. They had to do surgery to keep me from being a quadriplegic."

"That's awful!" Jessica exclaimed breaking off her argument.

"It was an accident, I had them all the time, no big deal." Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance across the room. Hermione, Ron, Lupin and McGonagall noticed it. Lupin took the initiative and stepped forward.

"So Halie, I bet you're wondering why professor McGonagall and I crashed your dinner party."

"Not really, you're here to sort me into my house, right?" Halie replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Correct, and I believe we should get started before the hour turns too late." Professor McGonagall stepped forward placing a stool with a hat in the center of the room. Halie sat on the stool and professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Ah, miss Potter_

_You've been expecting me?_

_Of course, everyone has been waiting for you. Now, what house to put you in?_

_If you look deep maybe you'll find a quality that belongs here._ Halie challenged.

_Ahhh, there it is._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and there was a smattering of applause. Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat, and Halie looked around at her family, they were all smiling.

"So what now?" she asked lightly.

"Quidditch!" all the males exclaimed. The girls laughed.

"Kids vs. Parents," Charlie added with a mischievous grin.

"Halie's our seeker!" Dan ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Give me five minutes to change, I'm not playing in a dress," Halie ran up the stairs to change. Everyone else filed out to the back yard.


	5. Chapter 5 The Game

"Halie

"Halie?" Ginny called out as she came through the front door.

"In here mum," Halie replied popping her head out of the dining room door. "I'm just putting the finishing touches on the table." Ginny followed her daughter into the dining room and gasped in surprise.

"How did you do all this? I've never seen the room look quite like this," she asked breathlessly.

"Dan helped. He set the table for me I just put in the flowers and candles." Halie replied with a grin. Ginny finally took Halie's appearance in and smiled at the change.

"That looks really good on you."

"Well you did insist on getting me some summer dresses. I suggest you go get ready yourself, Professors McGonagall and Lupin are coming to dinner too." Halie almost laughed at the expression on Ginny's face as she ran from the room. Harry came home, and he had much the same reaction, when her three family members came back downstairs Halie was easily the most dressed up.

"Am I the only one making an effort?" Halie asked teasingly. A knock came to the door. "Mum could you get that? I have to check on the dessert," Halie practically ran to the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny exclaimed happy that the first pair at the door was her parents. "Oh, Ron, Hermione it's been a while. How are you?"

"We're just fine, where's this girl we've been hearing about?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Checking on the dessert," Halie replied stepping into the hall from the kitchen. "Would anyone like a drink before dinner?" she asked sounding only slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I'd love one," Ron replied eagerly. Halie smiled and motioned for him to follow her into the den. There she poured him a very nice red wine. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Halie said she quickly left the guests in the den and went back to the kitchen. As the guests arrived most went into the den to have a drink, but some came into the kitchen to meet Halie and see if she needed any help. She always refused.

"Dinner is ready!" Daniel announced and led everyone into the large dining room. Everyone was amazed at how beautiful it looked. Halie was taking the first trolley to the dining room when a knock came to the door. She opened it to find two people who didn't look like they were exactly family members.

"Hello Professors, please come into the dining room. Everyone just sat down," she greeted them, stepping aside so they could enter the house. The two professors preceded her into the dining room and took their seats. "For dinner tonight we have a choice of skirt steak marinated in red wine and juniper berries. Or grilled quail with braised lentils and a sherry reduction."

Halie wouldn't let anyone serve themselves so she served them all their 'orders'. When Halie took her seat, she found herself in between the professors. "So Halie, how are you doing . . . with everything?" Hermione asked starting up the conversation.

"I am fantastic! It's a _big_ change, but a really good one," Halie replied with a smile.

"How are your studies coming?"

"Good, I've memorized all the course books for the first four years, and finished the first year potions."

"Wow!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"Have you done any spell work yet?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Not yet, I need mum and dad here for that."

"Well your wish will be granted tomorrow, both of us have a day off," Harry informed her leaning forward to take in her expression. Halie was grinning.

"Halie why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" Angelina asked noticing that Halie's plate was empty.

"I had a salad before everyone got here, and I don't eat anything that has been made with alcohol. Even a reduction, which burns off the alcohol it still has an after taste."

"So why did you make it?" Bill asked with a slight laugh.

"Because I knew all of you would like it, well, at least I hoped you would."

"What is that delicious smell?" Fleur asked closing her eyes and breathing deep.

"Dessert, please excuse me," Halie stood up and went into the kitchen. Dan stood up and started collecting plates.

"My, my you're being helpful," Katie commented as Dan took her plate.

"I help instead of getting grounded," he whispered in her ear. Katie laughed. Halie came back in with another trolley.

"For dessert today we have chocolate soufflés with melting chocolate centers, or frozen berries with hot white chocolate sauce." Everyone insisted on getting their own dessert, so Halie took a soufflé and sat down. Conversation and stories flowed. Halie couldn't stop laughing; she'd never laughed so much in her life.

"Oi, Harry is everyone done? All of us are ready to break down the door to see the new girl," an attractive male voice asked teasingly. Halie turned to see a young man with strong features and wavy brown hair.

"Teddy I didn't know you were coming," Harry commented brightly. "We'll be there in a minute."

"See you in there!" Halie exclaimed standing up quickly and skipping to the door.

"After you," Teddy said stepping aside and holding the door open for Halie. She smiled and stepped into the hall. He escorted her into the den where she was met by seven people, all around her age.

"Finally! We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Jessica. It's not like the wait was going to kill you," another girl commented rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Katie!" Jessica retorted. The two girls started to fight, and a third stepped forward trying to break them apart.

"You'll have to excuse me, I need to talk to my dad," Teddy said quietly in her ear.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she whispered back and he walked away. One of the boys walked over and stood next to her.

"I'm Jake, your cousin, I'm sorry about them," he told her nodding to the three girls.

"Don't worry about it Jake, it's nice to meet you."

"You met Katie and Jessica. Rose is the one trying to break them up. Devon is the boy talking to Harry, he's Jessica's little brother. Zack is talking to his mother Aunt Fleur and Chris is the one laughing."

"You are just a well spring of information aren't you?" Halie asked smiling lightly.

"I'm observant too . . . where did you get the scar on the back of your neck from?"

"When I was ten I fell down a flight of stairs and broke my neck. They had to do surgery to keep me from being a quadriplegic."

"That's awful!" Jessica exclaimed breaking off her argument.

"It was an accident, I had them all the time, no big deal." Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance across the room. Hermione, Ron, Lupin and McGonagall noticed it. Lupin took the initiative and stepped forward.

"So Halie, I bet you're wondering why professor McGonagall and I crashed your dinner party."

"Not really, you're here to sort me into my house, right?" Halie replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Correct, and I believe we should get started before the hour turns too late." Professor McGonagall stepped forward placing a stool with a hat in the center of the room. Halie sat on the stool and professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

_Ah, miss Potter_

_You've been expecting me?_

_Of course, everyone has been waiting for you. Now, what house to put you in?_

_If you look deep maybe you'll find a quality that belongs to one._ Halie challenged.

_Ahhh, there it is._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and there was a smattering of applause. Professor McGonagall removed the sorting hat, and Halie looked around at her family, they were all smiling.

"So what now?" she asked lightly.

"Quidditch!" all the males exclaimed. The girls laughed.

"Kids vs. Parents," Charlie added with a mischievous grin.

"Halie's our seeker!" Dan ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Give me five minutes to change, I'm not playing in a dress," Halie ran up the stairs to change. Everyone else filed out to the back yard. Halie joined them there wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. "Let's do this," she lead them all to the back yard sharing a smirk with her brother.

The two teams: Halie, Jessica, Katie, Chris, Dan, Teddy and Zach for the kids. Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry; were facing each other in two semi circles. Bill blew the whistle, and fourteen brooms rose into the air. The chasers were off in a second throwing the ball back and forth so quickly it was hard to make out which team had it. Fred and George were slinging bludgers at the kids with deadly accuracy, only to be foiled by Teddy and Zach each time.

Harry circled the pitch looking for the snitch, only vaguely aware that Halie was hovering above the center of the pitch with her eyes closed. The kid's team scared another goal. They were finally ahead of the parents. Halie's eyes snapped open. She flew a few feet to her left, and then went into a perfectly controlled dive. Several heads turned in her direction. She pulled out of the dive holding a struggling golden snitch in her hand.

"Kids win!" Bill shouted pointing to Halie. A shocked round of applause followed the announcement. Everyone descended, and were surrounded by their spectators.

"How did you get the snitch?" everyone asked Halie in one voice.

"Wow! Okay, I got the snitch because I was listening for it," Halie replied sheepishly, disturbed by all the attention it was getting her. "Anyone want to play again?"

"I don't know, I don't think it would be fair if you kept playing, you're too good," Dan teased her, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine by me," Halie responded sassily. She stepped from the center of the circle. One of the bludgers got free of its case and flew straight into Halie's back. She toppled over, and lay on the ground, winded. Molly and Ginny were the first ones to Halie's side. Ginny was busy making sure that Halie was still conscious, so she didn't think to stop her mother, when Molly lifted Halie's sweater to examine Halie's back.

"Merlin's beard!!" Molly exclaimed. Several gasps followed her exclamation as the others saw the tracery of scars on Halie's back.


	6. Chapter 6 Two Secrets

"Mum we need to get Halie inside," Ginny commanded to distract Molly into action.

"Yes, of course," Molly agreed. "Teddy, Daniel help Halie inside, be careful of her back," Molly ordered the two boys closest to her. Teddy pulled Halie up as Daniel placed her arm around his neck. The two boys supported Halie as they walked her into the house.

"Just take me to the den, I want to get this over with," Halie told the two boys, still slightly breathless. Everyone followed the three of them into the house. Halie pulled free of Teddy and Dan's grip to sit in her favorite chair. Professor McGonagall handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you," Halie said as she took the glass of water.

"Halie you never fell down the stairs did you?" Jake asked scrutinizing his cousin.

"No, I was pushed down the stairs by my birth mother."

" 'Ow could she?" Fleur cried out.

"Very easily, I was only ten at the time. I want all of you to understand something," Halie stated before any more objections could be voiced. "All my life I have been beaten by my parents, school mates, and strangers on the street. If it wasn't physical abuse, it was verbal. I have been called every horrible name you could imagine and then some.

My life _was_ a living hell. Now I have a wonderful new family, and I couldn't be happier with the way my life has turned out. Don't feel sorry for me, I'm not sorry."

The awed, shocked silence that followed was broken by Fred, "Do you ever play connect the dots with your scars?" George and Halie were the only ones in the room who laughed.

"No, but thanks for the idea," Halie replied flippantly. "Well, now that I've killed the party mood, I think I'll go to bed. It was a pleasure to meet all of you," Halie stood and walked slowly to the door.

"Good night Hal," Dan called after her.

"Good night," she replied and disappeared.

"Are we sure she's okay?" Hermione asked the room, once Halie was gone.

"We're sure," Harry replied firmly.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Halie asked as she stepped into the kitchen the morning after the epic dinner.

"Tonks wanted to meet you, and wouldn't wait," Lupin explained. "She's in the back yard with Teddy."

"I'll go say hi after I get my glass of milk," Halie informed him.

"How are you feeling after the game last night?"

"A little bruised, but it's nothing to worry about," Halie's voice was firm. Lupin nodded in understanding. Halie drank her glass of milk, and then walked out into the back yard. A woman with bubble gum pink hair ran over to greet her.

"I'm Tonks; it's so great to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you too," Halie replied smiling at Tonks' enthusiasm. "Are you all staying to breakfast? I'm sure I'm the only one here except for Dan, and we'd be happy if you joined us."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I've got to leave soon to go to work. Your dad works us aurorers like a slave driver," Tonks joked.

"How about a cup of tea, or coffee to help keep you awake?"

"Tea please," all three Lupins replied. Remus, and Teddy said it spiritlessly, like they knew what was coming.

Halie laughed, "Alright, come on inside. It's frezzing out here!" Halie led them all into the kitchen where she put the kettle on, and got the tea tray ready. Dan came stumbling into the kitchen, bleary eyed, and half asleep.

"Good morning," he mumbled to the room. The Lupins were trying hard to surpress their laughter, while Halie was rolling her eyes.

"Dan," she said sternly, he seemed to startle a little more awake.

"What?"

"We have guests, maybe you should go put a shirt on," Dan looked at his sister confused until she placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. Dan's eyes grew wide as saucers and he ran from the room. "He'll be right back," Halie said polietely, as her three guests burst out laughing.

It was sometime later, after Tonks had left, and Dan was sitting at the table with everyone that Halie asked a rather odd question. "Professor, do you know anything about occlumency?"

Lupin looked taken aback, "Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering how hard it was to learn."

"Not too hard if you have the inclination for it," Teddy answered.

"Why were you wondering?" Lupin asked before Halie could respond.

"I just thought it would be useful considering – certain circumstances," Halie replied vaguely.

"What circumstances?" Dan asked puzzled by the whole conversation. Hlaie started collecting the dishes to collect her thoughts.

"Sometimes I have . . . other people's dreams, or can hear their thoughts . . . and I just thought that learning occlumency would help me to block them out." Halie didn't look back at them for a few minutes, giving them time to collect _their_ thoughts.

"How long has this going on?" Lupin asked sounding very academic.

"As long as I can remember," Halie replied honestly.

"I want to give this some thought, we may be able to set something up once you get to school," Lupin replied with a far off look in his eyes. Halie softly replied with thanks, but he didn't appear to hear her.

" Well, you boys can hang out, or whatever, I'm going to go for a run," Halie announced.

"Oh, Hal, Luke is finally off the hook, he's coming over could you make us some lunch?" Dan asked making his best puppy dog eyes at her.

"If I'm back by then sure."

"How long do you run for?" Teddy asked surprised by her answer.

"That depends," Halie replied shortly, turning to leave.

"On?" Teddy prompted.

"On if anybody is chasing me," Halie replied walking swiftly through the door to the back yard.

"Yeah, my sister is really weird," Dan commented watching Halie take off running.

"I don't think a lot of people would really care, like your friend over there," Teddy replied nodding toward Luke coming across the back lawn staring at Halie's retreating figure.

"Yeah, right," Dan grunted derisively. Still he watched Luke watching Halie, and had to consider the possibility that his best friend had a crush on his sister.

"We should get going," Lupin suddenly announced coming out of his reverie. Teddy nodded, and the two of them said their goodbyes before disapperating. Luke stepped into the kitchen a moment later.

"Hey you want to play some quidditch?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Sure, give me a mo'," Dan replied standing up from the table. He got dressed in his dingy clothes, and met up with Luke in the back yard.


	7. Chapter 7 New Friends

RECAP:

" Well, you boys can hang out, or whatever, I'm going to go for a run," Halie announced.

"Oh, Hal, Luke is finally off the hook, he's coming over could you make us some lunch?" Dan asked making his best puppy dog eyes at her.

"If I'm back by then sure."

"How long do you run for?" Teddy asked surprised by her answer.

"That depends," Halie replied shortly, turning to leave.

"On?" Teddy prompted.

"On if anybody is chasing me," Halie replied walking swiftly through the door to the back yard.

"Yeah, my sister is really weird," Dan commented watching Halie take off running.

"I don't think a lot of people would really care, like your friend over there," Teddy replied nodding toward Luke coming across the back lawn staring at Halie's retreating figure.

"Yeah, right," Dan grunted derisively. Still he watched Luke watching Halie, and had to consider the possibility that his best friend had a crush on his sister.

"We should get going," Lupin suddenly announced coming out of his reverie. Teddy nodded, and the two of them said their goodbyes before disapperating. Luke stepped into the kitchen a moment later.

CHAPTER

"Hey you want to play some quidditch?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Sure, give me a moment," Dan replied standing up from the table. He got dressed in his quidditch clothes, and met up with Luke in the back yard.

"Where has your sister run off to?" Luke asked as they prepared for a little one on one.

"Just running for some light exorcise. If we're lucky she'll make us lunch," Dan replied smiling at the thought of Halie's cooking. Luke smiled for an entirely different reason. A few hours later, after Halie had returned and made Luke and Dan lunch, they were joined by Dan's other friends.

"Hey super seeker!" Josh greeted Halie.

"Super seeker?" Halie asked raising her eyebrows.

"You have what it takes to be a quidditch super hero," Brian explained solemnly.

"I take it you boys want a game, and possibly dinner?" Halie surmised by the topic of conversation.

"Only if you feel up to it," Peter smiled mockingly.

"Game on," Halie led the way to the back yard. Harry was the one to break up the game when he got home. Ginny was already making dinner, so Halie felt free to get cleaned up without any worry. When they all sat down to dinner, Luke sat next to her, and over the next few days he spent as much time as he possibly could with her.

Then about a week after their quidditch game, Luke's parents took him off to Italy for the rest of the summer. Halie felt relieved that he wasn't there. She'd gotten tired of him hanging around her all the time. He returned about a week before the start of the school year, and became as much of a pest as he was before he left.

"Rose! What are you doing here?" Halie asked her unexpected visitor. It was several days before the trip to Hogwarts.

"I wanted you to meet my friend Scorpius before we get swamped at school," Rose replied pointing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted Halie.

"You too, come on in," Halie stepped aside to let Rose and Scorpius in. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please," he replied.

"Come along," Halie led them into the kitchen, motioning for them to sit at the small table. "So Scorpius, you wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy's son would you?"

"I am actually, how do you know about my dad?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Halie replied mysteriously. "So does Uncle Ron behave horribly whenever you go to visit Rose?"

"My dad is so stupid, he just can't get over what happened between him and Scorpius' dad," Rose replied rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Halie turned back to the kettle, and busied herself making tea. "So Scorpius what position do you play?"

"What?" he asked not understanding the question.

"In quidditch, what position do you play?"

"Oh, I'm a beater."

"Really, I would have pegged you for a chaser," Halie stated brining over the tray.

"I tried out for it, but there were enough flyers that were better than me," Scorpius explained ruefully.

"Well, at least you still play; most people would have given up. Good to know, maybe we'll play a game some time."

"What position do you play?"

"She's the best seeker I've ever seen," Rose replied for her.

"Just because I win every game does not make me the best, my dad won every game he was in that didn't meet with catastrophe." Halie rolled her eyes.

"You win every game?" Scorpius asked surprised.

"So far, but they're never anything really serious with hundreds of screaming fans, I think that would change things."

"Why?"

"I hear the snitch, that's usually how I win." Scorpius just sat there in shock for a few moments. "I'll show you later, now how long have the two of you been _best friends_?" the way Halie asked the question made it sound like she was quoting the term best friends.

"Since second year," Rose answered promptly.

"Wow, that's a long time. I've never had a friend for that long, then again my parents never would have let me bring someone to the house. There was this one friend I had; he used to say that if he could choose anyone in the world to love he'd want her to be like me. That was the weirdest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You're lucky, nobody has ever said anything like that to me," Rose sighed her eyes flickering to Scorpius' face.

"Maybe they did, and you just couldn't tell," Halie replied watching Scorpius' face as well. Daniel entered the kitchen just then with Luke.

"Hey Scorpius, I didn't know you'd be here," Dan greeted his team mate.

"Rose insisted on me meeting your sister," Scorpius told him jokingly. Rose smacked his arm, and Halie laughed.

"Does anyone want some lunch?" Halie asked the room. Rose, Dan, and Luke said yes enthusiastically. "Okay, you boys get out of my hair and go play something. Rose would you help me out?"

"Sure," Rose replied as the boys filed out. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"You and Scorpius."

"What bout Scorpius?" Rose asked blushing.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Halie asked bluntly.

Rose was speechless for a moment before stuttering out, "I…I'm not…how did you know?"

"Please, they way you're always watching him, you find excuses to touch him, and you seem to know what he's thinking about."

"How did you pick up on all of that?"

"I've watched people for a long time, and it's pretty obvious, just not to everyone else."

"Are you kidding? I get teased about him all the time!"

"You get teased because the boys think that Scorpius loves you too, which he does by the way."

"What are you talking about? Scorpius doesn't feel that way about me," Rose objected completely embarrassed.

"Wow are you in denial!" Halie shook her head.

"Don't be mean!" Rose objected playfully. The two girls laughed and brought the lunch into the den for the boys. Never knowing that Scorpius had heard most of their conversation.

"Holy Shit! This is amazing!" Scorpius exclaimed taking a bite of the fabulously delicious lunch Halie had prepared.

"Thank you," Halie replied smiling slightly.

"You should be a chef," he commented truly in awe of Halie's cooking prowess.

"How about I just make everyone treats for the train ride to Hogwarts in two days?" Halie offered. Everyone accepted so enthusiastically they were practically jumping out of their seats. "It's a deal then."

"What do we want to do now?" Rose asked the whole room.

"The boys are coming over for a game in a little while." Dan told them.

"They were here just a few days ago," Halie scoffed.

"Well we wanted to get one more good game in before school," Luke replied smiling gleefully.

"I expect you'll be wanting me to play?"

"It wouldn't be fair if you let your only brother loose," Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," Halie sighed, "but only if Rose and Scorpius play too." The afternoon was spent playing quidditch. Just before dinner, when Harry and Ginny came home, Rose and Scorpius made their excuses and left.

"Was that Rose and Scorpius?" Ginny asked as the kids came in the back door.

"Yeah, Rose wanted me to meet him before school starts. I'm making treats for everyone for the train ride."

"That's nice of you, sweetie, but you don't have to do that," Ginny reminded her.

"I know, but I want to. Are you going to walk us to the train? Or are you going to stay on this side of the barrier?"

"We always walk our kids to the train," Harry replied giving Halie a gentle one armed hug.

"Good, because I think I might go into sensory overload or something," Halie joked, really she was just nervous about going out into the wizarding world at large.

"Remember to stick with Dan, and if you have problems with anyone don't hesitate to tell us, or one of the teachers," Ginny instructed Halie as they stood on Platform 9¾ saying good-bye.

"Mum you're making me nervous, no more advice okay?" Halie was practically shaking with nerves.

"Okay," Ginny and Halie hugged.

"Write to us, we'll see you at Christmas," Harry told Halie as he gave her a hug.

"Don't worry too much, there aren't any more evil masterminds to fight, I'll be fine" Halie assured him, before turning away from her parents. She walked down the platform looking for someone she knew, and ran into Rose.

"Hey Halie!" Rose gave her cousin a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, you're going to crush your food at this rate."

"Oh, Sorry!" Rose stepped back letting her go. "How are you?"

"So nervous I think my heart might give out, but I'll be fine. Where are the others?"

"In the train already, they grabbed like four compartments in a row."

"Well I'll just say hi, and leave some snacks with everyone."

"You aren't going to sit with us?"

"I have to make friends sometime don't I?"

"I suppose you're right, still if you need to, you can always come see us."

"Come on," Halie linked arms with Rose, they said hello to all the cousins, and Dan's friends, and Scorpius. Everyone loved their snacks, and Halie struck out on her own.


	8. Chapter 8 School

All the train compartments were full, Halie only glanced inside most of them, some had the shades drawn. It was only at the back of the train, that she found a compartment with only one passenger in it, an adult passenger. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down, every where else is full."

"Not at all," He motioned for her to join him on the bench across from him.

"Thank you Professor-?"

"Longbottom."

"Not Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, actually."

"My parents have told me a lot about you. I'm Halie, Halie Potter," she held out her hand.

"It's good to finally meet you," Neville replied, shaking her hand.

"Finally?"

"Your parents sent out a kind of announcement."

"Wow, that sounds … bad."

"Not really, they were just kind of excited." Neville explained.

"Yes well, at least they had some preparation. My birth parents didn't tell me about the adoption until dad showed up."

"That sounds bad."

"Not really. So, I hear you teach herbology."

"Yes, I do."

"What do you love so much about it?"

"Plants…speak to me…I understand them much better than I sometimes understand people."

"Well, sometimes I don't think I understand anything or anyone."

"I think things will get very interesting with you at this school, at least for some people."

"Apparently I interest people in all kinds of ways…" Halie watched Neville's curious expression. "No, I'm not going to answer that."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" Neville asked. They spent a pleasant ride on the train, talking of various things, and when it was over Halie stepped onto the Hogsmeade platform and tried to find her family. In the end she had to step into a half full carriage.

"Hello?" one of the girls in the carriage asked.

"I hope you don't mind, I couldn't find anyone I knew, and most of the carriages are full," Halie explained nervously.

"Don't mind Jenna, she's kind of direct. I'm Sophie," the other girl replied.

"Halie," she introduced herself. "So I guess that makes you the diplomatic one?"

"Most of the time, I don't remember ever seeing you before."

"That's because I'm starting this year."

"But you're like what, fifteen?" Jenna asked skeptically.

"I was just adopted into a wizarding family."

"Wow!" both girls said together. There was an awkward moment before Sophie began talking again. The carriages stopped, and Dan was able to find her brother on the steps up to the castle.

"So make any friends?" Dan asked flippantly.

"Possibly," Halie replied looking at him askance.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing o, suspicious one," several people came to join them in the great hall, and soon Halie was surrounded by all her cousins, and their friends. The sorting, and opening speech were short, the feast was excellent, with more foods and desserts than could be described in Halie's mind. There was however one problem, they didn't seem to serve milk. _Well I can survive a few days without milk_, Halie thought blithely.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Halie squealed at breakfast the next morning. "What?" she asked looking at the shocked faces around her.

"You just acted like a girl," Dan announced.

"Well, I **am** a girl, it's not my fault you don't notice these things." She smacked him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby," Scorpius told his friend as they all left the table.

"How was your first day?" Dan asked at dinner that night.

"Other than getting stared at by everybody. Good. The subject matter is fascinating. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it." Halie replied searching the table.

"What are you are looking for?" Brian, one of Dan's friends, asked.

"Milk," Halie replied still searching.

"They don't serve milk unless we are having cereal," Rose explained drinking some juice.

"Okay, I'll have to talk to someone about that," Halie mumbled.

"Why do you always drink milk?" Dan asked.

"It's a really complicated health thing."

"Okay." The week passed in much the same way, Halie was excited about her classes, if not all the stares she was getting. She was even making friends the two girls she'd met in the carriage Jenna and Sophie started studying with her, and speaking with her during classes.

"So Hal, what do you want to do your first week end here?" Dan asked, at breakfast, when Saturday finally came.

"I'm going to help you with your homework, and then I'm going for a good long run." Halie replied smiling cheekily.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I want to explore the grounds."

"Hal, could you help me with a few subjects? I'm having a little trouble," Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll be in the common room." She looked past Rose to Scorpius who was just about to sit down. "Are you going to sit?"

"Yeah," he seemed dazed as he sat down.

"You seem confused … let me guess, you don't get why these guys need my help on homework."

"She's a genius, that's why," Dan told him wrapping an arm around Halie's shoulders.

"Dan stop doing that!" Halie ordered shrugging his arm off.

"What?"

"Urgh!" Halie growled and left the table.

"She doesn't like compliments much does she?" Scorpius asked.

"It's complicated," Rose and Dan answered at the same time.

"Hi Halie," one of the girls from the carriage greeted her as she entered the common room.

"Sophie, Jenna, what are you doing sitting in here; It's beautiful outside," Halie asked sitting next to them on the couch.

"We have a ton of homework to finish," Jenna grumbled.

"Oh, well why don't you work with me and a couple of other people, I'm done already but I'm going to help them out," Halie offered.

"Who are the other people?" Sophie asked nervously.

"My brother Dan, and my cousin Rose, and maybe Scorpious Malfoy," Halie listed off.

"Okay," Jenna replied shrugging her shoulders. Sophie looked a little unsure.

"They don't bite, I promise," Halie assured her. Just then the other three and some of her other, numerous, cousins walked in. "Go get your stuff," Halie ordered.

"So now that all of our homework is finished, amazingly, what do you want to do?" Jake Weasley asked.

"I'm going for a run," Halie announced.

"First I think you should see more of the castle," Dan announced.

"Like what?"

"Where the Headmaster's office is, the room of requirement, the kitchen, places like that."

"Okay, so long as I get into the kitchen, I need to talk to the house elves about something."

"What do you need to talk to them about?" Devon Weasley asked.

"It's a health thing," Halie explained vaguely. "Shall we go?" Halie stood, and started walking backwards to toward the door. The others jumped off the couch; Dan instantly took the lead, and acted as their guide. All the people still in the halls paused to watch the strange sight of a large group of people apparently going on a tour of the castle.

"What on earth are all of you doing inside?" a familiar voice asked from ahead of them.

"Hey Teddy! What are you doing here?" Dan asked.

"Visiting my father, what about you?"

"We're giving Hal a tour of the castle." Dan announced happily.

"Do you want to join us? I've just had a great idea," Halie invited him.

"Okay," he replied suspiciously.

"Everyone follow me!" Halie ordered, she lead everyone to the grounds by the lake. "A race," Halie announced.

"Count me out," Dan stated quickly, everyone except Scorpious and Teddy echoed him. "You guys are in for a surprise."

"Dan you call it," Halie ordered again, "the course is to the green houses and back, first one to finish wins."

"Sounds easy enough," Teddy mused.

"Get ready," Dan said loudly, all three contestants stripped off their jackets, and Halie tied up her hair. "Get set," they took their positions, "Go!". All three took off running. They were tied until they rounded the greenhouses, Teddy and Scorpius pulled ahead, they were neck and neck until Halie stripped past them. "Hal wins by a landslide!" Dan shouted.

The boys collapsed onto the grass, panting, "Get up." Halie ordered them, "I mean it get up, its bad for your heart to just stop moving like that, walk around a little till your heartbeat gets back to normal."

"Where did you learn to run like that?" Scorpius asked breathlessly.

"Life experience," Halie answered cryptically. "Well I think a few of us need to go clean up, and it's almost time for lunch," Halie stalked off toward the castle.

"Am I missing something?" Scorpius asked, watching her leave.

"Don't worry too much about it," Teddy replied patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, aren't you staying for lunch?" Dan asked as Teddy loped off toward the gate.

"I have to get back to work," Teddy shouted over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9 Milk and Kisses

"So Halie Potter," Jenna cornered Halie that night in their dorm after dinner. "Do you like him?"

"Who?" Halie asked looking confused.

"Teddy Lupin," Sophie replied lounging across her bed.

"Teddy, as in **Teddy**? No, he's like family, just another cousin in the myriad of them," laughing at the very idea, Halie sat on the bed next to Sophie.

"I don't know, usually when someone gets so defensive, it means that there is something there."

"On who's side?" Halie challenged.

"Do you think it could have been him?" Sophie asked Jenna.

"Maybe, I'd have to see the two of you together more often to know."

"Whatever he is, he isn't as bad as Luke," Rose said, literally, walking into the conversation.

"Luke . . . Heartman?" Jenna clarified.

"Yah, I've been trying to ditch him all summer, but since he's my brother's best friend it's been just a little tough." Halie explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, that would explain why Jenkins is so catty about you," Jenna grimaced slightly.

"Who?"

"Amalia Jenkins, she's in our year, long black hair, totally head over heels for Heartman," Sophie described.

"Didn't she hex a girl who went out with Luke last year?" Rose asked.

"Yeah the girl was in the hospital wing for, like a week, or something."

"Well she can have him," Halie stated strongly. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Halie walked over to her bed, and dove under the covers.

_Oh no!_ Halie thought as she woke up the next morning. Her hands were shaking violently, she tried to control the action and make it to the door. She pulled herself through the door, and halfway down the stairs before she lost control, and fell the rest of the way. She lay on the ground at the base of the stairs unable to control her own body.

"Halie!" Rose exclaimed running down the stairs to her cousin's side. Jenna and Sophie were right behind her.

"D-Dan," Halie whispered. Sophie ran off to get him, while the two girls tried to hold Halie still.

"What happened?" Dan demanded running over.

"I just found her like this," Rose sounded panicked. Dan picked Halie up, and carried her out of the common room, and through the halls to the Hospital Wing. "Nurse Peri, help!" Dan called out as he laid Halie on the nearest bed.

"M-m-m-milk," Halie choked out.

"What?" Dan asked. Nurse Peri arrived next to the bed, as Halie managed to speak again. "M-milk."

"What is happening?" she demanded.

"I don't know, but Halie keeps asking for milk."

"Milk?" Nurse Peri asked skeptically.

"P-p-please," Halie gasped. Still confused Nurse Peri summoned a glass of milk, Dan held Halie up so she could drink. She downed the glass in moments, "M-more," Halie demanded. Four glasses of milk later she was barely shaking.

"Okay, are you going to explain things now?" Nurse Peri demanded.

"Sometimes my brain doesn't produce enough serotonin, the tryptophan in the milk helps balance me out," Halie explained shortly.

"Alright," Nurse Peri pursed her lips, thinking, "I'm going to contact your parents, and we'll talk about what we can do for you." She walked back to her office. Dan walked to Halie's side, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dan asked.

"Because it's not a big deal and if the school served milk more often I wouldn't be in here. Honestly," Halie added recognizing the skepticism in Dan's expression.

"You should have told us."

Halie sat up, "Come here," she opened her arms and pulled Dan into a tight hug. _Things just got complicated again,_ Halie mentally sighed as she comforted her brother. The day passed slowly for Halie, she was dreading meeting her parents.

"So," was the first word out of Harry's mouth, "is there anything else you've forgotten to tell us?"

"No, at least not anything that has to do with my health or my life now," Halie answered honestly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny demanded.

"Because I had it under control, until I got to school. Look, all that this means is that I have to make a little special request of the house elves, and I'll be fine."

"What request?" Nurse Peri asked.

"That they serve milk at every meal. As long as I have at least three glasses a day, I can keep this under control. I did it all summer," Halie explained.

"I'll keep some of those nutritional supplements that muggles have on hand, in case of emergencies," Nurse Peri informed Halie, almost sarcastically.

"Do I get to interpret that as I get to go back to the tower now?" Halie asked hopefully.

"Go on," Nurse Peri made a little shooing gesture at the Potters, and went back to her office.

"My friends are probably wigging out right now, do you mind if I go talk to them?" Halie asked her parents.

"Not at all dear," Ginny replied. She kissed Halie on the cheek, "We'll see you at Christmas."

"Give me a hug before you scamper off," Harry ordered lightly. Halie obliged, smiling. She ran from the room grinning. "Dan, keep an eye on her for us."

"I was thinking of the exact same thing," Dan replied, they both kept looking ahead, to an outsider they would look almost like strangers, but this just went to show how in tune they really were.

"Be subtle, about it boys, she won't appreciate the worry," Ginny cautioned walking past them. Harry and his son looked at each other for a moment before following her. Sophie, Jenna, and Rose were standing in front of the portrait hole waiting for Halie when she stepped through.

"Hi," Halie greeted them lamely.

"That's it? 'Hi'" Jenna asked derisively.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?"

"How about giving us an explanation for what happened this morning. You scared us half to death!" Sophie still looked scared by what she saw.

"Can I tell you upstairs? I want to get out of my pajamas," Halie grabbed a hand full of her nightgown to illustrate her point. The girls stepped aside and followed her up the stairs. Everyone was already down at breakfast or out on the grounds, so the dorm was empty. "Okay do you want the long or the short version?"

"The understandable one," Rose answered.

"Okay – sometimes my brain doesn't produce enough serotonin. It's a chemical that controls sleep patterns and different nerves, and things. Anyway when my body doesn't have enough I have seizures."

"Is that what happened this morning?" Sophie asked softly.

"Yeah, but I talked to Nurse Peri about it and we've got it all under control," Halie replied, she stepped into their restroom to change.

"Did your family know?" Rose asked.

"No," Halie called back.

"Why not?" Jenna asked surprised.

"I didn't want them to worry," Halie stepped back into the room, the girls were surprised to see her wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, considering the weather was still warm. "And I don't want you three to worry about me either; I'm going to be fine." Jenna's stomach gurgled, and the girls laughed. "Let's get something to eat," Halie suggested, and the girls wended down to the great hall.

The weeks passed, Halie noticed Luke was always hanging around, and that Dan was watching her closely. She got used to her classes, learned more about her friends, and became closer to Rose than any of her other cousins. One thing Halie wasn't really able to get used to was how most of the students in the school treated her like a celebrity. It was the opposite of how anyone else had ever treated her that she was almost grateful for the remaining animosity for Gryffindors that most of the Slytherines still had.

Nothing truly remarkable happened in the intervening weeks between September 1st and October 24th. It was on that fateful day, one week before Halloween, that they learned their first Hogsmeade weekend would be on the holiday. Suddenly the whole castle was buzzing about who they wanted to ask them, or who they were going to ask, and the speculation about the two Potters was rampant. Some said that so or so as going to ask Halie, or that Dan was going to ask this girl or that, when there wasn't really any foundation for any of it.

Halie tried to ignore all the gossip, but it was hard not to notice how many times Luke Heartman's name was linked with hers. It made her cringe at the thought of what might happen. Sure enough, a couple nights before the planned trip, Luke found Halie on her own, walking up to the astronomy tower to get in some extra studying.

"Halie!" Luke called out jogging up to her.

"Hi Luke," Halie replied reluctantly, "can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to ask you something actually," Luke fidgeted nervously as Halie waited. "Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm only going for a few minutes, to get some supplies," Halie walked around him trying to get to the tower, when he grabbed her arm. She turned around and was about to demand to know what he was doing, when he kissed her. She froze for a moment, and he somehow took that as encouragement, pulling her closer. Halie pushed him back with all of her strength, he stumbled as he let go of her. She grabbed his shoulders, and kneed him in the groin. Halie left him lying in the hall as she ran down the hall back to Gryffindor tower.

"Halie, I thought you were going up the astronomy tower," Rose commented, surprised to see her cousin burst through the portrait hole. Rose and Scorpius were sitting on the couch, their homework spread out before them, Jenna and Sophie were playing a game of exploding snap by the fireplace, and they had also stopped what they were doing.

"I was," Halie replied shortly, she was too agitated, and angry to sit down, so she paced up and down the room. It was empty except for them, and it was only then that she realized that it must have been very late.

"Hal, what happened?" Jenna asked moving to stand in her way.

"I met Luke in the hallway, and we – talked."

"That's not something that would normally upset you. What else happened?" Rose asked joining Jenna. Sophie and Scorpius soon added to the group, completely encircling Halie.

"I – He – Luke kissed me," Halie blurt out closing her eyes. When she opened them a few moments later all the girls mouths were hanging open.

"I'm not that surprised," Scorpius admitted.

"Well I was! One moment I'm saying no to his 'invitation' and walking away, the next he's grabbed me, and kissing me." Halie exclaimed agitated again. "That's bad enough, but once Dan finds out something **really** bad is going to happen. It's going to damage their friendship, I know it, and I don't really know how to fix it."

"Wait, you're worried about your brother's friendship?" Jenna asked, finally unfreezing her expression.

"What else would I be worried about?" Halie asked confused.

"Before we answer that, how did you get away?" Rose asked delaying Jenna's answer.

"I . . . kneed him, really hard, where guys are most vulnerable," Halie answered reluctantly. Scorpius grimaced sympathetically.

"Good," Jenna stated strongly.

"Oh, wait, he should be coming back soon," Halie stated just realizing how long she'd been in the common room.

"Come on," Sophie pulled Halie up the stairs, "You can face him tomorrow."

"You girls go to bed, I'll clean up here," Scorpius told Jenna and Rose, they smiled their thanks and followed their friends up to the girl's dormitory. Scorpius was gone less than five minutes later. The portrait hole opened moments after the door to the boy's dormitory closed, letting Luke into the common room. He sighed in relief, and went to lie down on the couch.

"What are you doing down here?" a familiar voice asked the next morning. Luke opened his eyes, and saw his friend Dan standing over him.

"I woke up early, and thought I'd catch a few winks away from all the snoring," Luke lied awkwardly, as he was still half asleep.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Luke replied, he walked slowly up to the boy's dormitory. Dan noticed that he was walking a little funny. Scorpius passed Luke on the stairs, and smiled faintly at the fact that Luke was still walking funny.

"Hey Dan," Scorpius greeted his friend.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Luke?"

"I'd ask Halie, she was the last one to see him last night," Scorpius answered cryptically.

"Halie, you mean my sister?" Dan asked almost surprised.

"Yeah, but I'd work up to it, Luke may be a – sensitive subject right now. See you at breakfast," Scorpius picked up his school bag from a table and went down to breakfast. The common room slowly filled up and emptied as groups of friends, and individuals went down to breakfast, but Dan just stood in the middle of the room, thinking.

"DAN!" Halie shouted, she'd been trying to get his attention for a few minutes, he started and turned to look at her. "If we don't hurry there won't be any breakfast left," Halie said softly. Dan nodded and followed her.

"So what did you do last night?" Dan asked as they walked through the corridors.

"Not much, I, uh talked to Luke, and spent some time with my friends."

"What did you and Luke talk about?"

"He asked me to Hogsmeade," Halie replied staring straight ahead.

"What?"

"I told him no," Halie assured Dan glancing at him.

"So why was he walking funny this morning?"

"Was he?" Halie sounded too disinterested for Dan's liking.

"What happened?" Dan demanded forcing Halie to look at him.

"He . . . he – kissed me, and I kneed him in the groin," Halie replied grimacing. Dan froze. It took him a minute or two to process the information, and then a murderously angry expression came over his face. "Now don't go do anything you'll regret later. Remember Luke is your friend, and all he did was something stupid, that he's already been punished for. Now unless you want me to have another seizure, let's go eat, and I'll have some milk okay?" Halie's ploy worked, Dan seemed to put his anger in check by putting Halie's health first. _I'll have to warn Luke,_ Halie thought guiltily.


	10. Chapter 10 Holidays and Hospitals

Suddenly Saturday was upon them, and Halie hadn't had the chance to warn Luke, he seemed to be avoiding her. "Hal, come on just have some fun and forget about that idiot," Jenna urged her friend, as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"I'm not really worried about him. I'm worried about what will happen to Dan if he does something rash." Halie answered scanning the crowds, looking for her brother.

"Everything is going to be just fine Halie," Rose assured her cousin. "Besides, I asked Scorpius to tail him, and stop anything from happening."

"You are too much!" Halie exclaimed happily, pulling Rose into a fierce hug. "Thank you." The girls walked through Hogsmeade pointing things out to Halie who, of course, had never been there. It was hours later when they finally made their way back to the castle. As they laughed and talked their way to Gryffindor tower Halie noticed her aunt Hermione walking in the direction of the Headmaster's office with a steaming goblet.

"Hal, come on!" Jenna called to her when they noticed she fell behind.

"Coming," Halie replied, jogging up to them, she continued to think about what she had seen, but pretended to be as lively as she had been. That night at the feast she noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't there, and that's when she made the connection. She had seen Hermione brining Lupin the Wolfsbane potion.

"What are you staring at?" Dan asked his sister, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I just realized something, sorry."

"What did you realize?" Devon asked.

"That tonight is the full moon," Halie replied nonchalantly, but everyone in hearing distance knew what she meant. The whole school knew that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. "So Dan, have you decided to do something about my not so secret admirer that might get you expelled?"

"No, my head has cooled, I guess. I'm just not going to talk to him for a while, see if he comes out of hiding to apologize."

"That's very mature of you, congratulations." Halie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dan blushed beet red, and everyone laughed. They ate, and ate, and ate until all their plates were cleared, and Professor McGonagall announced that it was time for bed. The next morning Halie woke feeling very sore, it wasn't until she went to get dressed that she noticed deep scratches all over her arms, and legs. She scanned her memories, trying to remember what she'd done, when her dreams from the night before hit her like a sledgehammer to the gut.

Without talking to her friends who were starting to wake up, Halie left the dormitory, rushed through the common room, and almost ran to the library. "Do you have any books on Occlumency?" Halie asked the librarian breathlessly.

"Follow me," she ordered, and led Halie to an entire bookshelf filled with books on Occlumency.

"Thank you," Halie said as she grabbed three books at once. It was hours later, when it was time for lunch when Halie finally finished. She had found what she wanted. Halie left the library with a book under her arm, and went to sit at an isolated corner of the Gryffindor table in the great hall. She was still sitting there when the great hall emptied.

"Miss Potter," a stern voice interrupted her.

"Yes Professor?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"Are you intending to join my class or not?"

"Not today, you can go ahead and take points or put me in detention, but this is really important," Halie replied shortly.

"Very well, sixty points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall announced, and left Halie sitting there.

"Professor, have you seen Halie?" Dan asked when Professor McGonagall finally entered the classroom.

"Your sister, is otherwise engaged at present, and doesn't fell my class is worth attending. Don't compound the problem," she warned Dan, knowing his temperament. Halie was still sitting in her spot at the Gryffindor table when people started filing in for dinner. She was laying her head on the table, and covering her face with her arms.

"Halie, what's wrong? McGonagall was seriously angry when you didn't come to class," Sophie informed her friend, trying to get her attention.

"I had something that I needed to do, besides I'm ahead in all my classes, one day off isn't going to do much damage." Halie replied tightly.

"What has gotten into you?" Jenna asked, sounding perplexed, and offended.

"I'm sorry, I've just got to be alone for a while," Halie stood and left the table, running out onto the grounds.

"Okay, that was really weird," Sophie commented looking to Jenna for an answer.

"Bad day I guess," Jenna answered, she shrugged and turned to her food. Halie only stopped running when Professor Longbottom waved at her to stop.

"Can I help you Professor?" Halie asked breathing heavily.

"That's my line," he joked, and then he became serious. "All of your teachers were concerned when you didn't come to classes today. This evening Professor McGonagall told us of your conversation earlier, and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"I'm sorry about today Professor, but I'll be fine, no help required, and I'll be in classes tomorrow."

"Halie, we just want to help," Neville assured her.

"I know, but I don't think anyone can," Halie gave him a small smile and walked back to the castle. The next day Halie was fine, it was almost as though the day before had never happened.

"Your sister is a strange duck," Brian commented to Dan as they watched Halie's transformation from the day before.

"I know," Dan replied shaking his head. November passed in a blur of classes and conversations. Almost every night Halie would have a group of her friends sitting close by requesting help with their homework. Halie would explain things, and then her friends would take what they needed, or put it in their own words so that it sounded like them. December passed much the same way. It was only then, just before the holidays, that her friends noticed that for a few days Halie would be very uncomfortable when someone touched her. She'd flinch away, and then after a couple of days she'd be back to normal.

Nobody thought much of it until Rose bumped into her, and her sleeve was tugged up. "Halie what happened?" Rose asked shocked at the long scratches she saw on Halie's arm.

"Shhhh!" Halie hissed pulling Rose aside, Scorpius followed, as he had seen the scratches as well. "It's nothing, but I don't want everyone to worry, as they always do."

"How far do the scratches go?" Scorpius asked, noticing how worried she was about the others finding out.

"Most of my arms, my shoulders, my legs, and maybe my back," Halie replied resignedly.

"Halie that's a big deal," Rose stated anxiously.

"No it's not, I just had a rough couple of nights, I'll be fine."

"Are you saying **you** did this?"

"I was asleep, so it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"Halie – "

"I don't want you to worry, promise you won't worry," Rose nodded to Halie's lighthearted request. "Don't tell the others," Halie said sternly before walking away.

"Come on Rose, worrying won't do anyone any good." Scorpius wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and steered Rose down the hall to class. That night Halie made an interesting invitation.

"I want all of you to come to our house for New Year's," Halie blurted out to her friends as they sat around the fire talking of their Holiday plans.

"Okay," Jenna replied startled.

"Sorry, but we're throwing this big party and I want all of you there, because – it's my birthday."

"WHAT?!" All of her friends, cousins, and brother shouted.

"Yeah – I'm turning 16 and I would like all of you there."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Dan demanded.

"Because I don't want a lot of fuss, or presents, and I figured we're already having a party so . . ."

"You are crazy!" Sophie exclaimed happily, hugging Halie.

"Does that mean you'll come?"

"Of course we're coming!" Jenna proclaimed.

"Good," Halie was grinning from ear to ear in joy. The holidays started a day later. Harry and Ginny met Dan and Halie on the platform, and they had a pleasant ride home from the train station. Soon they were in a flurry of activity trying to get everything in order for the holidays. Christmas was fairly simple, they opened presents in the morning, then they went over to Molly and Arthur's to have a feast with the whole family.

Halie was seated next to Teddy Lupin, the Lupins were considered family by all of them. Rose watched them closely so she could report back to Jenna and Sophie about how Halie and Teddy acted together. It was obvious that Halie was very comfortable around him, but whether they were flirting or not it was hard to tell.

"So have you joined the Quidditch team?" Teddy asked Halie later that night.

"No, no way. I have too much on my plate catching up with what's okay, or not okay in the wizarding world to play sports."

"That's too bad, you're really good."

"Thanks, but playing in the back yard isn't the same thing."

"True. So are you doing anything extra curricular?"

"I'm studying Occlumency."

"Really? Is anyone teaching you?"

"No, I'm just trying out the basics on my own. I'm not having much progress yet." Halie looked down, almost seeming ashamed by that fact.

"Well, if you want I could help you out. All aurors have to learn Occlumency as part of our training."

"That's sweet, but I'll manage." Halie replied smiling serenely.

"Just trying to help," Teddy replied tossing up his hands.

"I know, that's what makes me uncomfortable. Everyone is always trying to help."

"Still not used to it?"

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it."

"Halie, what do you want for your birthday?" Molly asked coming over to the two friends.

"Nothing Grandma Weasley, honestly I don't want to see a single present," Halie replied adamantly.

"Too bad," Molly grinned as she walked away shaking her head.

"Your birthday is coming up?" Teddy asked surprised by the short conversation.

"New Year's Eve, my birth parents were a little surprised by that one."

"Is there a reason we didn't know about it?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, I didn't want anyone to know, but I had to tell my cousins and friends, and apparently it spread to my other relations, and now you know."

"Is that a problem? Because I can forget if you want me to," Teddy joked.

"No, just promise you won't get me a present."

"I promise." Their conversation went onto safer grounds for the rest of the evening. As the night deepened Halie went around exploring the Burrow, she ended up in a room on the top floor that had the remnants of a young boy's room.

"This was Ron's room," a voice said from behind her. Halie turned to see one of the twins standing in the doorway. "Your dad used to spend his summer vacations up here."

"I know," Halie replied. "I'm just surprised that Molly and Arthur left it like this."

"They kept all of our rooms the same, nostalgia."

"Well if I had as many great kids as they do, I would probably do the same."

"That's planning a little far ahead don't you think?"

"It's not planning anything. So tell me, why did they send you, instead of one of the others?"

"I'm charming," he replied.

"Yes, Fred you are," Halie replied sitting on one of the two beds. Fred sat on the one opposite. "So . . . what do you want to charm out of me?"

"What you want for your birthday."

"Blunt, I like it. If all of you are going to get me something anyway, is suppose art supplies, and some books, I'll leave a list tonight."

"Good," Fred hopped up. "Now come on down."

"I think I'll stay here for a while." Fred shrugged, and left the room. New Years was another story entirely, they were busier than Halie had been in a long while. She happily planned the party with her family, and only had to dodge glances from Luke half the time. Finally the day of the party arrived, and Ginny abducted Halie very early in the morning.

"Where are we going?" Halie asked as they got into the car.

"Town, we're going to get a little pampering before the party," Ginny informed her grinning mischievously. They spent the day getting pedicures, manicures, facials, their make up and hair done, and new dresses. When they got back to the house, Harry and Dan were speechless.

"So this is what you've been up to all day while we've been setting things up," Harry finally commented.

"It's her sweet 16, we had to do something special as girls," Ginny explained, moving up the stairs to set down their things.

"It was all mum's idea," Halie shrugged her shoulders.

"You look amazing," Dan assured her smiling at her embarrassment. "Come on, people will start arriving any minute." Halie and Dan walked out into the back yard just as the guests started arriving. There were two tables, one set with food, and one for presents. The second filled up quicker than the first emptied. At midnight the fireworks were set off and Halie opened her presents, it wasn't until she reached the bottom of the pile that she got nervous. There was a small package, it didn't have a name on it, but Halie recognized the handwriting.

She hid the package, in the folds of her dress and thanked everyone for their gifts. It started to get very windy so everyone moved inside, but Halie stayed and opened the box. Inside was a mobile phone and a message, _Don't let it happen again._ Halie took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello Patrick, thank you for my present," Halie slowly walked toward the young man standing before her. When she reached him, she gave him a good long kiss. He smiled, and punched her. Halie fell to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked calmly.

"I couldn't," Halie replied quietly staying still. Patrick knelt down and pushed Halie's hair from her face.

"Why not?"

"I didn't know until I left, and there is no phone here. I would have gone to town, but they won't let me drive."

"For all this time?"

"I've been going to a boarding school, no phone and no electricity." Patrick hit her again.

"You're lying to me," Patrick stood, still looking at her. "You know I don't like being lied to."

"I'm not, I swear!" Halie objected. Patrick kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't you know it's not nice to swear," Patrick continued to kick her. Halie only cried out when she heard a rib crack.

"Halie, aren't you coming inside?" Sophie asked as she walked outside, then she saw what was happening. "Mr. Potter!" she screamed at the top of her lungs running back inside. "Quick he's hurting her!" None of the men knew what she was talking about, but every one of them ran outside.

Dan and Teddy took off running, the rest of Halie's family following close behind. They tackled Patrick to the ground, Ginny rushed to Halie's side trying to sit her up. Halie was breathing heavily, but she was able to focus enough to talk.

"Don't hurt him," she ordered breathlessly.

"What?" Dan demanded.

"Erase his memories of all of you, and send him to 10 Downing Street. His father is in Parliament, that's where he'll be." She saw the boys were about to argue. "Just do it!" she ordered angrily. Harry nodded to them, Teddy nodded grimly, took out his wand and disapperated.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's," Ginny stated trying to pull Halie up.

"I'm fine," Halie growled.

"No you're not," Harry objected, coming over, and picking her up. "You can't even stand." Halie closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth as Harry carried her to the car.

"This is not good," Jenna stated watching them go. Sophie was quietly crying, so Jenna pulled her into a comforting hug. Twenty minutes later Halie was throwing a fit in the hospital.

"I'M NOT STAYING HERE!!!!" she screamed at the doctor. "As you can see, my lungs are fine, you mended the broken bones, and the bruises are going to clean up. The **only** way you are keeping me here is if you kill me, so **let me go!**"

"Alright," the doctor sighed.

"Thank you," Halie left the room, and rushed past her family who were waiting in the hall.

"Halie, what's going on?" Ginny asked running off after her.

"I'm going home that's what's going on," Halie called over her shoulder. They all followed her to the car, where she waited until they were inside. "I don't want to talk about it," Halie stated before they could ask any questions. The ride back to the house was silent. Halie didn't say anything as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"She's fine everyone, just a little tired. I think it's time to call it a night," Harry told everyone before they could ask their questions. Their guests filed out quietly, Jenna, Sophie, Rose, and Scorpius were the last to leave.

"We'll be back in the morning," Rose told Dan.

"See you in a few hours," Dan replied glumly.

"I'm going to bring in Halie's presents," Ginny informed them, walking back out into the garden.

"Let's get some rest," Harry said ushering Dan up the stairs to his room.


	11. Chapter 11 Werewolf Dreams

"Halie it's time to wake up," a voice gently sang.

"I don't think she's going to wake up," another voice whispered gently.

"Of course she's going to wake up, she's not dead," a third voice replied sarcastically.

"Would you three please shut up?" Halie groaned turning over. Her three best friends Rose, Jenna, and Sophie were all sitting on her bed, watching her. "Why are all of you here?"

"You have some explaining to do missy," Jenna answered holding out two aspirin and a glass of water. Halie sighed as she sat up and took the aspirin, ignoring the glass of water.

"What do you want to know?" she asked sullenly.

"Everything you can tell us." Halie looked at her three friends faces carefully, deciding what to say.

"Fine, but this doesn't go any further than the four of us, promise?"

"Promise," the three girls chorused eagerly.

"His name is Patrick, and up until two years ago, we were dating. On my fourteenth birthday . . . well let's say that breaking up with him wasn't a problem. However, he still expects to know where I live, and if anything happens to me that he doesn't know about or like he reacts the way you saw last night. Every year on my birthday he gives me a present and a – reminder of what I am," Halie explained emotionlessly.

"And what are you?" Sophie asked, tearing up.

"Worthless property."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked sounding completely offended.

"You wouldn't understand, even if I explained it to you."

"Maybe we would," Jenna objected.

"No, you wouldn't," Halie argued. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Until you live it, you won't understand it."

"Why did you date him in the first place?" Rose asked, still very confused.

"He was different then. Patrick was the guy every girl wanted, and every guy wanted to be. It seemed like nobody was good enough for him, he was charming and funny, and he would listen to me for hours without complaint. We dated in secret of course, nobody would have even looked at him if they knew, but I didn't care. Little things would change, he'd get angry for no reason, but then he was wonderful again.

"I would tell myself he was just having a bad day, then . . . I can't talk about this anymore." Halie hopped out of her bed and stalked to her bathroom. Sophie walked up to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Halie, we're sorry, please come out again."

"I'll be there in a minute," Halie replied a few moments later. She emerged slowly from the bathroom, and faced her friends.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Jenna asked coming closer to examine Halie's face.

"Make up, how else?" Halie asked laughing at her friend's reaction.

"Magic of course," Rose replied, smiling.

"Yes, well I don't want magic to solve all my problems for me. Have you three eaten? I'm starving!" without waiting for an answer Halie swept through her bedroom door and down the hall.

"She **really** doesn't like talking bout herself does she?" Jenna asked, not really expecting and answer.

"No," Rose answered pulling her two friends behind her as she followed Halie. They found Halie in the kitchen drinking what looked to be her second or third glass of milk. Ginny was the only other person there.

"Good morning girls, guess what we're doing today?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Shopping?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Correct," Ginny was gleeful, almost to the point of insanity. "Now Halie, you go get dressed, and then we'll go." Halie sighed and rolling her eyes to her friends went up the stairs to get dressed. "Girls did she tell you anything?" Ginny asked once Halie was around the corner.

"Can't she hear us?" Sophie asked.

"No, I cast a spell, but she's quick," Ginny replied.

"He's her ex-boyfriend, she didn't say why they broke up, but he acts like she's his property, and she doesn't see anything wrong with that." Jenna explained.

"You're kidding!" Ginny replied, lapsing back into girl mode instead of mom mode. "How can she feel like that?"

"How can she feel any different considering her previous life?" Rose countered. That made Ginny pause and think, just then they heard Halie coming back down the stairs, so Ginny hid her emotions, flawlessly.

"Everybody ready?" Halie asked standing in the doorway. They all nodded and came to join her so she wouldn't notice the spell that had been cast. They shopped for hours, coming back only in time for supper, to find the house full of guests from the night before. "What are you all doing here?" Halie asked quite rudely as she walked through the door.

"Checking up on you," Luke Heartman replied sullenly.

"Why?" Halie asked setting down her shopping bags.

"We were worried, you know, after last night," Jessica Weasley sounded surprised by Halie's attitude.

"I told you all last night that I'm fine, nothing to worry about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make dinner," Halie continued before anyone could ask more questions. Halie grabbed her bags, and stalked into the kitchen, everyone sitting in the kitchen vacated when they saw Halie's expression.

"Mum, why are all of you here?" Ginny asked Molly, who looked more flabbergasted then the rest of them.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Molly asked indignantly.

"Because Halie will recover from this faster if nobody fusses over her, she doesn't like the attention." Harry replied coming from the kitchen where he had just seen Halie furiously cooking. Taking the hint, most of the family left waving goodbye to Halie. In the end only the Lupins, her friends, and Molly and Arthur stayed.

"Dinner is ready," Halie announced at the study door, interrupting the hushed conversations.

"Thank you Hal," Dan replied striding quickly into the kitchen. The others followed a little less enthusiastically, but as dinner progressed they all became much more lighthearted.

"Halie, what's that on your arm?" Sophie asked when Halie's sleeve was accidentally pushed up.

"Oh, just some scratches I got last month."

"What?" Jenna asked at the same time Rose asked, "Again?" Everyone looked to Rose to see her blush in shame.

"Thanks, Rose," Halie stated sarcastically.

"Sorry," Rose replied quietly, everyone was looking at Halie expectantly.

"Sometimes I scratch myself in my sleep," Halie explained nonchalantly. "Well since all of you are just itching to talk about what craziness I'm up to, I'm going to bed." Halie kissed Ginny and Harry on the cheek,

"Good night," Harry told her as Halie left the room, she waved absently behind her.

"Rose how long has that been going on?" Lupin asked, he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Well Scorpius and I noticed it a few months ago. She made us promise not to tell anyone," she added quickly in her defense. "I don't know how often it's happened since then."

"Lupin, what are you thinking?" Harry asked watching his old professor.

"Just idle fancies," Lupin replied vaguely. Harry and Tonks exchanged a glance, they knew that tone. "School starts up again tomorrow, all of us should get going," Lupin abruptly added standing from the table. His family and the students quickly followed his lead and left. Term started the next day, and Halie found that once again her family was watching her very closely.

Weeks later Luke made his second move, cornering Halie in the library, hoping that violence wouldn't ensue. "Halie, I have a question for you," Luke began.

"No," Halie replied not looking up from her book.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask," Luke objected.

"Heartman, next week is Valentine's, you're going to ask me out again, and my answer is no. You are my brother's best friend," Halie held up a finger to stop Luke from arguing. "Okay, I'll make this simple, and listen very closely. I DO NOT DATE!!!" Halie slammed her book shut, and stalked out of the library. Luke stood stock still in shock. Heads turned toward him to see what had happened.

"Halie, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked when Halie slammed her book down onto the dinner table.

"Heartman just asked me out again."

"Did you kill him?"

Halie laughed, "No, but I think I finally got my point across."

"Did you stab him?"

"Do you really think I'm that violent?"

"No, you're just being very vague, and I'm trying to illicit a reaction."

"Okay, well I told him, point blank that I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Did you not see my ex on new year's?"

"That jackass was your ex?" Scorpius incredulously, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's hard for me to trust people . . . you know, that way. It was really hard, you don't know how hard, for me to trust my family, and all of you. I don't know if I could ever trust anyone to come any closer than that."

"Hey, you don't need to justify it, and I'll put up a sign so no more guys try to ambush you," he finished flippantly.

"Thanks," Halie rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Late that night Halie lay awake in her bed, wondering what she was going to do. The full moon was coming, in two days, and she still didn't know how to combat her little side effect. _Library again I suppose,_ she thought drifting off to sleep. Over the next few days she spent all her free time in the library pouring over books that she never let anyone see the titles of. She also had to stave off several invites from boys to go to Hogsmeade.

"Halie, why are you spending all your time in the library?" Rose asked two days after Halie had sequestered herself in the room of books.

"Just doing some research," Halie replied evasively.

"On what?"

"I'll tell you some day Rose, just not today," Halie smiled at her cousin and best friend for a moment before going back to reading yet another book. The next morning Halie woke up bleeding from several long scratches down her arms. "Not good," Halie grumbled. Her sheets had several blood stains on them, so rather than let anyone see Halie pulled the sheets off her bed and took them into the bathroom where she took a shower; then tore the sheets into long strips to create bandages for her arms.

"Hal, you okay in there?" a knock followed the voice. Halie threw the sheets into the shower a second before the door opened.

"Fine," Halie replied smiling easily. Over the next few weeks Halie became more and more withdrawn from her friends and family, the only one she would talk to was Dan, and even then it was about frivolous things. It wasn't until March that she began to join in again, laughing and talking with her friends. No one knew why she had become so isolated, and she never told anyone that it was because she was trying to learn occlumency on her own.

It wasn't until almost three months later that she found out that her weak attempts had come no where near where she needed to be. It happened one night in June a couple weeks before school ended and they all left for home. It was the most powerful full moon all year, and as Halie felt the pull of a familiar mind she decided to sneak down to the common room.

At the bottom of the stairs Halie's vision clouded, and she lost a moment of time. This frightened her she didn't know what would happen if someone came to the common room while she was there, so she broke the rules, and went out into the main school. It was cold, but she didn't care, she was too worried about what she might do to herself, or to anyone else. As Halie wandered the halls, she lost ever increasing minutes of time, eventually she found that her arms were bleeding, and there were deep gashes along her legs as well.

Fearing passing out Halie made her way to the Hospital wing, just before she arrived, her vision clouded once again, and she was trapped in a mind troubled by the past.

Nurse Peri whistled as the left the Hospital wing, to go down for breakfast, but she paused when she heard herself step into something wet. She looked down to see it was a puddle of blood, alarmed she searched for the source and found Halie lying in a pool of her own blood, there were deep wounds all over her body. "Oh dear Merlin!" Nurse Peri rushed to the girl's side. She saw Halie's eyes flutter open. "Thank goodness!" Nurse Peri tried to tend to Halie, but the girl gripped her hand fiercely.

"Don't tell my family," Halie gasped urgently.

"But – "

"Promise!" Halie demanded.

"I promise," Nurse Peri replied, then Halie's hand slipped from her grip, and she fell back into unconsciousness. Moving as quickly as she could Nurse Peri got Halie into the hospital wing, and stopped her bleeding, then she rushed down to the great hall to get the headmaster. "Professor Lupin!" Peri called out.

"Nurse Peri, I was just going down to breakfast, care to walk with me?" Lupin replied, smiling.

"Sir, I need you to come to the Hospital wing, something has happened to Halie Potter. I found her this morning lying in a pool of blood."

"What?!" Lupin asked alarmed. He followed Nurse Peri as she led him back the way she had come. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I just had time to stop the bleeding before coming to get you. I didn't want to alarm the school."

"You did the right thing." Lupin replied, they were silent until they reached the Hospital wing.

"Ms. Potter, you shouldn't be up!" Nurse Peri scolded the girl when she saw Halie trying to get up out of her bed.

"I'm fine," Halie grumbled, still trying to push herself up.

"No you are not," Nurse Peri objected, forcing Halie to lie down again.

"Halie who did this to you? If it was a student, I must now." Lupin asked sternly.

"No, it wasn't another student, I did this." Halie added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Lupin demanded.

"Nurse Peri, could I have some food?" Halie turned to the nurse, it took her a moment, but she understood that Halie wanted to talk to the headmaster alone.

"Stay put," Nurse Peri ordered as she left to get Halie some food. Halie waited until the nurse was out of earshot before answering the Headmaster's question.

"Last night was the full moon, and I connected with your mind. The wolf's bane potion may help you keep control, but it doesn't stop you from remembering. Also, last night was the most powerful full moon of the year, so the pull was twice as strong." Lupin stared at Halie for a long minute before sinking into a chair.

"I can't believe it . . . but why didn't you scream, I didn't hear a thing, when I used to transform I couldn't – "

"I learned a long time ago, that screaming only makes things worse. I never scream." Halie gazed at professor Lupin placidly, and he couldn't understand it, most of all though was the all encompassing guilt he felt for having caused this. "It's not your fault you know. You were bitten when you were a child, you couldn't help that nor could you help the fact that there was no potion to make you safe when you were younger. We are both the victims of circumstances we were born into, blaming yourself isn't going to make anything better."

"I suppose you speak from experience."

"Yeah I guess I do. Listen, I would really appreciate it if this stayed between you, me, and Nurse Peri."

"I should tell your parents," Lupin objected.

"Please don't, I would really rather they never heard about this. And if we don't tell them they'll never know, they won't notice a few new scars."

"Nurse Peri can make sure those don't scar – noticeably."

"In a strange way, I'm proud of my scars. They remind me of where I was and the difference between where I am." Halie replied looking at her scars reflectively.

"You should stay here for the day, at least," Lupin looked at Halie sternly when she started to object. "Nurse Peri would kill me if I did anything less, and it would make my mind easier."

"Fine," Halie sighed lying back in the bed.

"Very good," Lupin encouraged her. Nurse Peri came back then with a tray of food for Halie, Lupin smiled and left the two women alone.

"So Ms. Potter, am I going to hear a satisfactory answer as to why you are covered in lacerations?" Nurse Peri asked snappishly.

"I'm afraid not Nurse Peri, but I think you should know that Professor Lupin said that I could leave tomorrow." Halie took a bite of her eggs to avoid looking at Nurse Peri, whose mouth had become a **very** thin line. That day was very boring for Halie, she didn't have any visitors, and Nurse Peri was occupied with other matters for the school. It took some careful engineering in the morning to get Halie's uniform to cover all of her bandages; she had taken the option of slow healing.

"Alright Ms. Potter, I think that's the best we can do," Nurse Peri announced as she finished tying Halie's tie. Halie was wearing her full winter uniform, long sleeved shirt, vest and tie, her skirt with thick tights, her shoed and school robes over everything. The only way she would have to keep her cool was putting her hair up, but it covered every bandage.

"Okay, well, I better go to breakfast. Lots of questions to answer," Halie sighed picking up her book bag.

"Be careful dear," Nurse Peri cautioned. Halie nodded, and left the room quickly. Her family and friends stared at Halie as she sat down, completely baffled as to why she was wearing her winter uniform when it was almost summer.

"Halie, where were you yesterday?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't feeling well so I spent the day in the hospital wing, I asked Nurse Peri not to tell anyone because I didn't want any of you to worry." Halie replied easily, and it was technically true, she hadn't been feeling **well**.

"Well, we did worry, we didn't know where you were so we were concerned," Sophie explained almost angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again – promise," Halie assured her friends, she went on eating, and ignored all other questions about the day before, until finally everyone gave up. That night, as promised, Halie checked in with Nurse Peri, some bandages had to be changed, and then she was free to go.

As Halie walked through the halls she got to thinking about how she could avoid her friends seeing her bandages as she got ready in the morning. Her conclusion is that she would sleep in the common room, wake up earlier than everyone else, and get ready before they all woke up. She was a little paranoid about her friends checking up on her in the middle of the night. She didn't think they would, but it was a possibility she wanted to avoid.

The next morning she woke to someone shaking her, "Halie, Halie, wake up," a familiar male voice urged.

"Scorpius?" Halie asked drowsily.

"Yeah, could you let go?" he asked, Halie opened her eyes, confused and realized that she had his pajama shirt in a vice like grip.

"Oh, sorry," Halie released him, and then realized that her bandages were showing on her arms and legs. "Crap," she groaned, then sat up.

"Are you going to explain those?" Scorpius asked gently.

"Let me get dressed first," Halie replied. She rushed off to her dorm room and was back within ten minutes. "So do you want the how or the why?"

"Both," Scorpius replied smiling indulgently.

"I did this to myself because I connected with a werewolf's mind on the night of the strongest full moon of the year." Halie explained succinctly.

"That's why you were in the hospital wing the day before yesterday?" Halie just nodded. "You're not going to tell anyone else are you?"

"No I'm not, in fact none of you would have known if you hadn't gotten up so early this morning."

"I promise to keep the secret, but I do it under protest."

"Understood," they shook hands with mock formality, and Halie smiled slightly at the silliness. It was another week before the bandages came off, and then the summer holiday was just around the corner. Her friends were going off to far off exotic places with their family, so Halie would be left at home, which she almost preferred. The last week at school passed slowly for most of the students, it was almost too quick for Halie, but finally the last week of school came. A lively train ride home followed and then, it was summer.


	12. Chapter 12 Summer Fun

Then the unthinkable happened, something changed her life, again.

It was the last potion class of the year, and Halie was running late, so she literally ran to class. There were four boys coming up the staircase to the dungeons, and she barely avoided colliding into them, "Sorry!" she exclaimed swerving out of the way. She stopped suddenly a step down from them, and turned to look back at them. They boy in front, the leader she guessed, looked incredibly familiar. Because he looked exactly like Scorpius, the same blond hair, ice blue eyes, and aquiline features, only there was something sinister in his very presence.

"Hal, you coming?" Dan asked passing her on the stairs.

"Yeah," Halie answered vaguely turning to follow her brother.

Halie didn't mention the run in until after the school year ended. She was home preparing lunch in the kitchen, when a knock came to the back door, curious she opened it to find Scorpius standing there, alone. "Hey," Halie greeted him with surprise.

"Hey," he replied, "can I come in or should we just stand here?"

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Halie stepped out of his way and went back to cooking. "So – what's up?"

"I came to invite you to my birthday party on Friday," Scorpius stated nervously.

"Did you invite Rose too?"

"Yes," Scorpius affirmed asking a question with his voice.

"Okay I'll come. What time?"

"The party starts at 7 with dinner, but you may want to avoid eating dinner with my family. **All** of them are going to be there, and the less you have to deal with their fake manners the better."

"Alright, I'll coordinate with Rose, we'll probably go together." Halie paused remembering the incident at school. "Scorpius, is that boy at school that looks almost exactly like you going to be there?"

"My cousin Lucian? Yeah he'll be there, why?"

"I literally ran into him at the end of last term, I was just curious as to who he was. I mean, I guessed he had to be family, but I never heard anyone mention you had a brother, so …"

"Yeah, he's a real piece of work you should probably stay away from him. Most of the real nasty stuff that happens at school he's either in charge of or does himself, but no one can ever prove anything. He's a year ahead of us in Slytherine."

"I'll watch out I promise, and I'll see you on Friday." Halie turned to smile at Scorpius. "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Thanks, but I can't. More invitations to extend," Scorpius grimaced at the thought of who he was going to see next.

"Good luck," Halie wished for him as he walked back out of the kitchen door. That night Halie sent a message to Rose about the party, the next morning Rose herself came over to discuss their plans.

"Hal I'm so nervous!" rose exclaimed collapsing onto Halie's bed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be there, and so is Scorpius."

"I know it's just the rest of his family are a lot more like his grandfather was than he is."

"You don't have to worry about that, they wouldn't risk offending Scorpius on his birthday just to get to us. Whatever you hear them say about you just let it roll off your back. People only say mean things when they're afraid or insecure. Believe me, the more you let it get to you, the more they feel better about themselves, and the more it will happen."

"Okay," Rose replied with a small smile. There was a long pause in which the girls collected their thoughts, "So what are you going to wear?" Rose finally asked. Halie burst out laughing, but went over wardrobe choices anyway. Halie's week was slow, almost painfully so, worrying over Rose, and how the party would go.

Finally Friday arrived, and the girls made their way to Scorpius' home. They arrived around 8:30 assuming that would be plenty of time for the dinner party to have broken up. Scorpius was the one who answered the door, and from the look of desperation on his face Halie could tell he was hoping it was them. "Happy Birthday!" the two girls chorused.

"I'm so glad you came!" Scorpius rushed forward and gave each girl a hug. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if it had been another one of my relatives."

"You can rest easy, now you'll have someone you can actually talk to," Halie assured him with a smile.

"You have no idea," Scorpius replied letting them in from the cold. A young man was waiting to take their coats, when he saw the marks on Halie's shoulders he openly stared – she ignored him. It wasn't until most of the room was staring at them that Scorpius realized that Halie was wearing a dress that exposed most of her back, and almost all of her scars.

"Halie, why did you wear that dress?" he asked quietly.

"Because I look good in it, and I don't care who sees my scars anymore," Halie replied heading for the drink table. The people standing around the table resumed their conversation, and the rest of the room seemed to collect themselves and go back to what they were doing before Halie entered the room.

The girls were generally ignored by the party but every once in a while they would hear a quiet snide comment, or a stifled laugh as they passed a group. Halie was so used to these things that it didn't matter much to her at all; Rose on the other hand was having a hard time keeping her spirits up. Scorpius was a great help when he could stay with them, but as it was his party he had to see to all of his guests. It was during one of his longer absences that the worst part of the night (for Rose) occurred.

Halie had stepped inside the house to get a drink, leaving Rose in the garden, when a group of boys surrounded Rose. They began taunting her and shoving her, not so hard that she would fall, but she stumbled a few times. When Halie came back she forced her way into the center of the circle to stand in front of Rose, "Is there a problem here?" Halie asked coolly.

"Stay out of this mudblood, this is between us wizards," the ringleader sneered.

"My name is Halie, and if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head I'll thank you not to speak to me. Come on Rose," Halie gripped Rose by the hand and started to pull her away when the boys closed ranks.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the boys demanded. "The party is just getting started."

"Please move," Halie replied sounding bored, nothing happened. "Out of courtesy for our hosts I don't want to cause a scene, but if you don't more out of my way right now you won't get a scene you'll get a west end show."

The boy directly in front of her smirked and raised a fist to punch her, but before he could actually land the blow someone grabbed his arm, holding it back. "The young lady is right, our hosts will be very unhappy if you harm one of their guests," the newcomer stated. "Please forgive my manners; I'm Lucian Malfoy, Scorpius' cousin."

"Charmed I'm sure," Halie replied dryly. "Please excuse us," Halie pushed through the line of boys dragging Rose along. The boys all turned to watch them go.

"Why did you stop me?" the ringleader asked.

"Because we need her, and antagonizing her won't help our cause," Lucian replied staring at all the scars on Halie's back. Halie didn't stop until she found Scorpius. He took one look at Rose and was instantly concerned.

"Are you alright?" He demanded.

"She'll be fine," Halie assured him. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Top of the stairs, third door on the left," Scorpius answered promptly.

"Thanks," Halie replied. Once again she was obliged to pull Rose along with her.

"Do you need any help?" Scorpius called after them.

"No, we're fine," she replied. Several people in the vicinity gave Scorpius odd looks, but didn't comment. Scorpius went to find his dad to tell him what happened and to ask his advice. Upstairs Halie was filling the porcelain sink with water. She was almost ready when a knock came to the door.

"Hal, it's me," she recognized Scorpius' voice and opened the door. "Can we come in?" he asked nodding to the man behind him.

"Sure," she replied standing aside to let them in. Rose was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in a kind of stupor.

"What's wrong with her?" the older man asked.

"She's just feeling a little overwhelmed right now, I'll have her back in no time." Halie helped Rose to her feet and took her to the now full sink, pulled back Roses' hair and dunked her face under the water. Rose pulled back sputtering and coughing.

"What did you do that for?! I'm soaking wet now!" Rose shouted at Halie.

"Here," Halie handed her a towel. "Welcome back."

"Did I go somewhere?" Rose asked grumbling as she dried herself off.

"Actually I think you went to nowhere." Halie replied all three of the others stared at her like she was crazy. "I'll explain later."

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy," Rose greeted the older man once she realized he was in the room.

"Ms. Weasley do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really," Rose replied.

"It was nothing really, a few harsh words that don't mean anything in the long run," Halie replied smiling pleasantly.

"Am I to understand that some of my guests were taunting you?" Malfoy asked.

"That's a very formal way of putting it," Halie replied laughing a little. "Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to not take any action while Rose and I are still here. It could make things worse in the long run."

"Very well," he replied sighing. Malfoy took out his wand and performed a drying charm on Rose.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Rose said as the placed the towel on the counter.

"Let's get back to the party," Halie suggested leading the way out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scorpius asked in a whisper to Rose.

"I'll be just fine," she assured him patting his arm. Scorpius found it ironic that **she** was comforting **him**. The evening went relatively smoothly after that. The girls went back to being mostly ignored, and Scorpius stayed by their side always on the look out for someone trying to mess with them. Halie was the one who finally spoke up about going home, she could tell that Rose was still hadn't fully recovered from the intense situation before.

"Thanks for coming, I'm sorry you didn't have a better time," Scorpius sighed as the girls left.

"We had a wonderful time," Halie assured him. The girls were walking down the steps when the door opened behind them. Halie turned back to find Lucian standing in the open doorway.

"See you at school," he said. He smirked and waved before closing the door.

"What was that about?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure . . . let's get you home," Halie ushered Rose down the stairs and over to the family car.

Several weeks later, just before school started again Halie got an unexpected visit. Teddy entered the Potter's kitchen without knocking towing another young man in his wake. Halie was alone making lunch for the whole family. She turned toward the sound of someone entering the kitchen, and was surprised to see two people standing behind her.

"Halie, this is my friend Nikolas," Teddy introduced the new boy to Halie.

"Nice to meet you," Halie replied still looking at them curiously.

"Same here," Nikolas replied smiling wryly.

"Nik is going to help me this next year with teaching you Occlumency. He's a really good Legilimens, better than, me so he'll present more of a challenge."

"Okay," Halie replied smiling, still slightly confused. "Are you going to stay for lunch?"

"Do you mind?" Teddy asked.

"No, but you should go say hi to my dad, he's in the den." Halie turned her back on them and continued cooking.

"Hal, what is Teddy doing here?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"He came to introduce one of his friends, who is going to be helping us out next year," Halie replied. She set plates and silverware on the table for Dan to place around the table.

"What do you mean help you next year?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Halie saw Daniel shake his head. "I'm taking special lessons next year. Teddy and his friend Nikolas are going to teach me Occlumency."

"Why?"

"Because your sister is special," Harry stated leading the two young men into the kitchen.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not, but I'm going to go get mom," Halie replied laughing.


	13. Chapter 13 The Worst Memory

"Mum I'm going to miss the train if you don't let me go," Halie complained when Ginny gripped her in another hug.

"Alright, alright, have a good year," Ginny sighed as she let Halie go. Halie ran down the train platform to the car where her friends were waiting. All of them got a compartment together, and spent the train ride discussing what their sixth year was going to be like. When they left the train, and again during the feast Halie had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn't until everyone was excused for the night, and Halie passed the Slytherine table that Halie realized that Lucian was staring at her.

"Isn't that Scorpius' cousin?" Jenna asked noticing the boy as well.

"Yeah," Halie replied stiffly. "He's a real charmer, Rose and I met him at Scorpius' birthday party," Halie added, her sarcasm somewhat marred by her sense of unease.

"It's creepy how much he looks like Scorpius." Sophie, who had been listening, added.

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be tuff," Halie suggested trying to shake the feeling that Lucian wanted something from her. The next day, and even the next month did nothing to alleviate her suspicion, because for some unfathomable reason Lucian followed her every day, between every class, and watched her at every meal.

Jenna and Sophie collapsed onto the sofa in the Gryffindor common room with an exhausted sigh. "Scorpius," Jenna called to the young man sitting by the fireplace.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Can you do something about your cousin?"

"What did he do?" Scorpius asked with alarm.

"He keeps following us, and honestly it's really starting to creep me out!"

"Actually," Halie interrupted the conversation sitting on the floor. "He's following me, I just happen to go everywhere with you two."

"Why would he be following you?" Scorpius asked coming to join the girls.

"I have no idea," Halie grumbled. She ignored the others, pulled out her homework, and started it without another word. Halie started her Occlumency lessons the very next week. Professor Lupin asked her to come up to his office on Monday, and by Tuesday she had a fixed schedule that worked with her other classes. On Wednesdays and Fridays Halie, Teddy and Nikolas were to take over an empty classroom for two hours.

The first few lessons were the most difficult, Halie had to face Nikolas as he tried to invade her mind. Teddy gave her all the tips he could, but it wasn't until the fifth session that she was able to resist the intrusion almost completely. "Okay Halie, you're doing much, much better. I know this is draining, but I want to keep practicing. Every night before you go to sleep empty your mind, and if you have any dreams that seem like they could be someone else's write them down. We need to know how often it's happening."

"Right," Halie replied with a sigh, "good night."

"Good night," Teddy and Nikolas replied in unison.

"You never ask me," Nikolas commented once Halie left the room.

"Ask you what?" Teddy inquired sounding confused.

"What I see, when I'm in her head, I know you have to be curious. Still you never ask," Nikolas sat on top of one of the empty desks. Teddy paused a moment before answering the obvious question of why, that Nikolas was asking.

"Halie values her privacy, so much so that she's never elaborated on what used to happen to her before she entered the Wizarding world. I respect that, and I think that if I knew I would want to . . . shield her from anything like that again. I know for a fact that she would hate that. So I don't ask, because as much as I want to know, I want her to trust me more."

"You really like this girl don't you?" Nikolas asked with a little smile.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked surprised by Nikolas' assumption.

"You know what I mean. Why else would you be so – sensitive?"

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but we've got to go," Teddy dodged anymore questions by leaving the class room with quick steps. Nikolas hurried to catch up to him, trying very hard the entire way to hold his tongue. It didn't work for very long.

"You know exactly what I was talking about Teddy, and you should be aware that I know that you know. That is all I'm going to say . . . for now." Nikolas added as they descended the steps to the grounds. Teddy merely rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Halie sighed exhausted from her Occlumency lesson and leaned against the wall to gain her strength. "Long night?" a voice asked from behind her. Halie turned back around to see Lucian Malfoy. "And it just got longer," Halie replied with another sigh.

"Are you implying that I make your life harder?" Lucian asked with a smirk.

"No only that you drain what little energy I have for people who annoy me."

"So I annoy you?"

"You should know if you do, as I'm sure you do it on purpose. So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing too big, I was just wondering how exactly you got permission to be out past curfew considering you're not a prefect," Lucian wondered lightly no true interest in his voice.

"Special lessons," Halie turned and continued down the hall back toward Gryffindor tower.

"With two grown men? I wonder what kind of lesson that could be," Lucian raised his eyebrows suggestively as he fell into step beside her.

"Spare me your allegations and innuendos. We both know that you want something from me. The only difference is that you know what that something is. Until you decide to share it with me, I would really prefer that you didn't speak to me."

"Are you always so feisty?"

"Only when you're around, then again you do seem to do that to a lot of people," Halie commented wryly.

"Do what exactly?"

"Bring out the worst in people," Halie stopped and smiled brightly before giving the fat lady the password. "Unkie's Muncle," and stepped backward through the portrait hole. Halie groaned as she sat on the sofa in the common room tossing her bag to the ground.

"Halie is something wrong?" Sophie asked from the steps to the girl's dormitory.

"Nothing to worry about, these lessons are just making me so tired. It's not just physically but mentally exhausting to have someone pushing against my mind for hours and hours. I'm not even sure if I'm getting better at it or not."

"Well you're not having other people's dreams any more are you?" Sophie asked sinking onto the cushion next to Halie.

"Not as often as before, but they sneak through for moments every once in a while. I suppose that's something."

"See you just have to be optimistic, now let's get some sleep," Sophie picked up Halie's bag and walked back to the staircase, and waited for Halie to follow. With a silent roll of the eyes Halie followed her to their dorm room. Every week after that night, Lucian was there waiting for Halie to emerge from her lesson so he could walk the three minutes or so in the hall with her. Every night he walked with her she asked what he wanted and he would be cryptic, or merely quiet.

"Christmas holiday soon, are you going to see your boyfriend?" Lucian asked Wednesday night after the lesson.

"Who?" Halie asked stopping to stare at Lucian in shock.

"The guy who showed up at your party last year, I heard he was your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, actually, where did you hear that?"

"Around," Lucian smirked as he leaned in. "Have a good time," Lucian turned and walked away. Halie seemed off balance as she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. Over the next two days Halie was in a trance, only answering direct questions, not eating, not sleeping. Then finally Friday afternoon, before her final lesson, she fell asleep on the common room sofa.

The thing she had been dreading came to pass, she dreamed of her own past, her past with Patrick. She woke with a start, Scorpious was shaking her shoulder, "Hal, it's time for your lesson." Halie sat up quickly and ran to the portrait hole shouting a "thanks" over her shoulder. Two hours into the lesson and she was still unfocused.

"Halie you're not concentrating," Nikolas scolded her as he broke through her defenses once again.

"I know, I'm sorry, just one more time," Halie took a deep breath to steady herself, and nodded for him to begin again. A single thought, a name, that's all it took. _Patrick_, she thought allowing her worst memory to rise to the surface.

_Why did he ask me to come here? Halie asked herself when she knocked on the door of a posh London apartment. Patrick opened the door, and she smiled despite the dangerous look in his eyes. "You're right on time," Patrick stated stepping aside so she could come inside. The first thing she noticed were the two other men in the apartment. They were older, probably only 18 or 19, but at 14 that seemed like the biggest difference in the world._

"_What's going on?" Halie asked still smiling, though less brightly._

"_Today is your birthday, this is your birthday party," Patrick explained cryptically. She didn't see the first strike, or the second, but when she fell to the floor and Patrick turned her over she knew he was the one who had hit her. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time he had ever looked at her like that, like he was looking at a thing._

"_Come on, let's get going," one of the other men demanded. Halie wasn't sure what was going on until the others pinned her arms to the floor and Patrick's hands went to his belt. Halie squirmed and tried to look away, one of the others pulled her chin around forcing her to look at Patrick. "No you don't," he ordered._

_Halie tried to control her breathing, to go to the placed inside herself where she didn't feel the beatings or the teasing when it happened. But she couldn't get there. She felt every moment of pain, every rock of her body. When Patrick was done she breathed a small sigh of relief, too quiet to be heard by the men around her. Then panicked again when Patrick replaced one of the others, the tears started when she realized what they were going to do. By the time the third guy began, she wasn't there anymore. She didn't see, feel, or think anymore._

_She came back to herself when Patrick kissed her forehead it was the first kiss he had given her the whole night, and with it he brought the pain back. Halie groaned and rolled onto her side, that's when she realized the other two were already gone, and she cried again. "Are you sad they've gone?" Patrick asked playfully. "Don't worry baby, I'll help you remember tonight." He turned her over, and pulled out a knife. Halie gasped as the knife tore through her abdomen._

Halie gasped clutching her stomach as she collapsed to the floor, Nikolas stumbled back into a desk as the connection was severed they were both gasping. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked stepping forward. Neither Nikolas or Halie answered him, he placed a hand on Halie's shoulder, she screamed scrambling across the floor to the opposite side of the room. "Nikolas, what happened?"

"Halie – she…" Nikolas started to say when Halie stood and started yelling.

"No! No, no, no, no, no don't say anything! Don't you dare say anything! You're not supposed to know no, no one is supposed to know." Halie gasped again as the tears started spilling from her eyes, "Shhh, no talking, never talk. Be quiet as a mouse, never a peep they hurt you if you make a sound… Hogwarts, I'm in – Hogwarts, that's not right I shouldn't be here, I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Halie," Teddy tried to assure her.

"Teddy?" Halie asked looking at him finally.

"See you know who I am, and you know where you are. Do you still think you're dreaming?" Teddy slowly took a few steps toward Halie who flinched but did not back away. "Why don't we call it a night? You can go rest, and we'll see you next week." Halie nodded and ran from the room. Nikolas and Teddy watched her go in silence. "Whatever you saw tonight, don't speak of it – ever." Teddy ordered.

"I promise," Nikolas whispered. They left the classroom neither one speaking, avoiding each other's eye, lost in their own thoughts. Halie burst into her dorm room running to the shower, and waking Sophie with the sound of it. "Halie?" she asked drowsily. Sophie knocked on the bathroom door, but received no answer other than the sound of rushing water, "Halie what's wrong?"

Sophie waited 10…15…30 minutes before she tried again, "Halie, come on sweetie talk to me. Hal, what's wrong?" again she received no response, when she tried to open the door it was locked. "Halie open up," Sophie demanded loudly.

"What is going on?" Jenna asked sitting up in bed, woken by Sophie's shout.

"Halie won't come out; she looked really, really upset. The water has gone cold by now, but she's still in there. I think she might be trying to drown herself."

"What are you talking about, it's a shower she can't drown herself," Jenna objected.

"I think she had her wand with her, she could be dead by now for all we know."

"Rose, get up!" Jenna ordered, pulling back Rose's covers, on her way to the bathroom door. "Halie!" Jenna waited for a response, "Hal open this door right now, or so help me we will break it down if we have to!" they heard the lock click and pushed the door open. Halie was sitting on the floor of the shower, fully clothed and drenched. Rose pushed past Jenna and Sophie and turned off the water. Sophie picked up a towel and wrapped it around Halie.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes," Jenna stated. She went to Halie's trunk, and pulled out Halie's warmest pajamas. Halie didn't say a word as they helped her to get changed. She finally broke down sobbing when her head hit her pillow. Sophie sat beside Halie on her bed, rubbing her back as she cried. Rose took Jenna by the arm and pulled her aside.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Rose asked quietly.

"Not a clue," Jenna replied shaking her head. They looked over at Halie worry creasing their brows. "I've never seen her cry," Jenna commented.

"I haven't either. Something **really** awful must have happened to her. I just hope that one day she'll tell someone about it," Rose rubbed her arms and joined Sophie beside Halie. Halie didn't leave her bed the next day, or the next, when school started on Monday she pretended to be asleep until everyone else had left the dorm before going down to the common room.

Halie went back to her dorm room when lunch came round she had a feeling that her friends would be coming back to see if she would eat, and she couldn't face them just then. Tuesday she waved goodbye when the other girls left for the day, and sat with them in the common room during lunch. She didn't eat, and she didn't talk, but they were glad that she was at least with them.

Wednesday she spent the day alone again, and when evening rolled around she was surprised when Sophie came to get her. "Halie Teddy is downstairs with some guy, they want to talk to you." Halie nodded and followed Sophie back down the stairs.

"Hi," Halie greeted them quietly, and cleared her throat. Her voice was gruff from not speaking for so long.

"Hi," Teddy replied. "We're just here to see if you're okay, and it you want to have your lesson tonight. Or do you want to wait?"

"Um – I think we should wait until Friday if that's okay?" Halie asked crossing her arms tightly.

"That's fine. You should go up and get some rest you look like you need it."

"Are you saying I look tired, or ugly?" Halie asked teasingly.

"Both," Teddy joked back. Halie laughed quietly and smiled at the silliness of the situation. "There you see? A smile suits you better… well, we will be back Friday for your usual lesson."

"Um – Nikolas could you stay for a minute?" Halie asked as the guys turned to leave. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Nikolas agreed stopping in his tracks.

"See you later," Teddy waved and started to leave again,

"Hey Teddy," Halie called out, "thank you." Teddy smiled at her again and left. "Let's go sit in the window," Halie suggested. Nikolas followed her over to the nearest window seat. They sat in silence for a few moments before Nikolas spoke.

"I haven't told anyone about what I saw. Teddy made me promise not to."

"I'll have to thank him again for that," Halie mumbled to himself. "I suppose you have questions," Halie prompted.

"What happened after that night?"

"I spent a year getting drunk, beaten, and lived inside my own head – until our 'anniversary'. Patrick beat me so bad I was in the hospital for a week, and he laid down some rules that I have followed to the best of my abilities."

"Rules?" Nikolas sounded as confused as he looked.

"Always tell him where I am, never say no, and never fall in love, plus a few little addendums."

"Like what?" Nikolas asked.

"I can't remember them all, but he reminds me of the important ones every year, on my birthday."

"You mean like last year?"

"I don't understand."

"I heard you had an unexpected guest who gave you some trouble."

"Who did you hear that from?" Halie demanded.

"Some of your cousins were talking about it, I overheard them."

"Do you remember who it was who was talking?"

"No, I don't. Why is this so important?"

"Because people, who really shouldn't know anything about that, do - excuse me," Halie stood up and left Nikolas sitting alone. Halie went back up to her dorm room, and Nikolas assumed that the conversation was truly over, so he left. That night Halie wrote a note to every one of her cousins at Hogwarts that went something like this.

_Hello -_

_I don't know who has spoken about this, but if you speak of the incident with Patrick, my ex-boyfriend, who visited last New Year. I will find you, and I will make your life miserable._

_ Halie_

The next day Halie went to meals and her classes, but she was quieter than before. Days went by and she never spoke of what was bothering her. In her occlumency lessons she was quiet and determined, but somehow Teddy was able to make her laugh. Then it was time for their Christmas break, and the world passed by the windows of her train car. Everyone around her was talking, but she stayed silent gazing out at the scenery.

Halie seemed more herself when she saw her parents on the train platform, but it soon became apparent to her family that something was still bothering her. Christmas Eve came around and the house filled with friends and family. Halie watched her family, aunts, cousins – playing, and teasing each other and she couldn't help laughing at their antics. Teddy came to stand beside her in the doorway, laughing a little himself. "You seem to be doing better," he commented.

"I'm working through it, I didn't deal with it when it wasn't just a memory, and I think that made it harder this time." Halie replied setting her drink down on the hallway table. "Still, I don't know how anyone could keep a sour expression with this lot."

"My dad has made a go of it once or twice," Teddy shrugged and shook his head.

"He shouldn't be so hard on himself none of it is his fault."

"Yeah, if only you both believed that," Teddy replied wryly.

"Halie," Rose called out to her cousin. "You might want to move."

"Why?" Halie and Teddy asked in unison.

"Mistletoe," Rose replied, her expression apologetic, just as their cousin Devon tried to step through the doorway.

"Could you two just kiss and move out of the way already?" Devon demanded impatiently. Halie turned to look at Teddy surprise written on her face, she was shocked beyond thought when Teddy leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted for only a few moments, but for those few moments the world melted away and Teddy and Halie were completely alone. Then they stepped back from each other and reality set back in.

"Happy Christmas," Halie said. She picked up her drink and walked off down the hall. Teddy stepped aside as Devon pushed through the doorway. Rose smiled at Teddy before following Halie.

"What's wrong?" Scorpious asked Teddy moments later when they almost ran into each other.

"Nothing why?" Teddy replied quickly.

"Because, my friend, you are **very** distracted," Scorpious laughed a little as Teddy sighed.

"I kissed Halie, under the mistletoe," Teddy explained. Scorpious paused for a moment before nodding to himself.

"That's a good reason to be distracted." Scorpious stated, and set his drink down. "So you fancy her then?"

"Yeah . . . I'm pretty sure I do."

"That is a very dangerous place for you to be my friend. Halie doesn't do very well with guys who like her. She beat the last one up for kissing her without her consent. You should let her come to you."

"I don't know if she will," Teddy replied.

"She's not yet 17, I think you can wait a while." Scorpious patted Teddy on the shoulder, walking away. Halie was sitting in the garden drinking a glass of milk her hands were shaking terribly when Rose found her.

"It's okay Hal, you're okay," Rose reassured Halie as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and cousin.

"No Rose, I'm very not okay," Halie objected. "I can't believe I let this happen – a few days before I have to see Patrick," she added in a whisper.

"What?" Rose asked sitting back. "Did you just say you're **going** to see Patrick? On purpose?"

"I can't have him come here can I?" Halie asked rhetorically. "Besides this year is going to be much worse because he won't remember last year. I'd rather go to the hospital by myself than drag the whole family down there again."

"Halie, how can you even contemplate going to see him when you know he's just going to hurt you?"

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about me Rose," Halie stood, avoiding Rose's question. "Everything will work out for the best."


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas Fallout

"What are you doing up so early Halie?" Harry asked as Halie entered the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep what about you? Was all the present opening last night so exciting you had to stay up?" Halie asked sarcastically.

Harry shook his head in disapproval, "What has happened to you lately? Does this have anything to do with that incident in your occlumency lesson?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Halie denied taking a glass from the cupboard.

"Hermione wrote to us, she was worried because you hadn't been to class in a few days. It was a memory wasn't it, something horrible. Halie I understand how hard it is to talk about these things, but you need to," Harry pleaded.

"Why? What possible good could it be to anyone?" Halie asked angrily, slamming down the glass in her hand.

"Halie I understand –"

"No you don't," Halie objected cutting him off. "You had it so easy. You couldn't possibly understand how I feel."

"You think I had it easy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Compared to me? Yeah I think you did. You were locked in the cupboard under the stairs for what, 11 years? It was my nursery. You found out you were a wizard when you were 11. I was **15**. You had one psychopath and maybe 20 of his followers coming after you? Everyone I ever met, looked at or spoke to wanted to erase me off the face of the earth. Before I came here I was beaten every day of my life except for 10. I was living in a cage of fear so tight around me that I forgot how to breathe. I was so used to people hitting me that it terrified me when they didn't." Halie stopped for a moment, turning away before she continued.

"Do you know what it's like when someone you love looks you in the eye, tells you that they love you, and in the same breath slices you open and then just leaves you for dead? I have been through so much more than you can imagine without a single living soul nearby who gave a damn. With everything that happened to you with Voldemort, at least you had people around you who cared who you could talk to. I **never** had that. Once I thought I did, but it was a lie. I learned to live, survive, without other people. I'm trying to change that. So what use is it to talk about the past when I'm trying to move forward? What good does it you or me?" Halie left the kitchen grinding her teeth the whole way.

Harry ran his hands over his face with a sigh. Several hours later Teddy found him still sitting at the kitchen table. "Harry?" he asked when his godfather didn't acknowledge him. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Teddy I thought you went home," Harry commented.

"Yeah, I did. Listen I stopped by the office, there's been another disappearance."

"Okay . . . who do we have on it?"

"Braxton and Dover."

"I'll go into the office a little later and see what they've got," Harry pushed up from the table, just as something crashed in the den.

"I'll go see what that was," Teddy offered with a small wave to Harry. Teddy found Halie in the den, she had upset a stack of books. She ignored them as she continued to search for something. "Halie – I think we should talk about last night."

"What is there to talk about? We kissed because we were standing beneath mistletoe it's a silly tradition, nothing more." Halie pushed aside some papers and sighed as they fell to the floor. With a groan of frustration she bent to pick them up, pausing when she saw Teddy's hands helping her. She hadn't realized he was so close.

"It meant a lot more to me," Teddy objected quietly. Halie froze as he placed his hand under her chin, and tilted her face up so their eyes met. "I think it meant more to you too." Halie pulled her face free, and stood, backing away from him.

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't," she replied cryptically. Halie set down the papers and moved over to the book shelves, still searching.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Teddy asked setting down the papers he had collected.

"I'm not doing this," Halie stated moving onto another set of shelves.

"You're not doing what?"

"I am not having this conversation right now, I can't take it. I just fought with my dad, I need to draw something, and I can't find my damn pencils!" Halie pulled several books off the shelf in frustration.

"Do you mean these pencils?" Teddy asked holding up a pencil box. Halie slowly turned to look at the box in his hand. She replaced the books to the shelf, and slowly approached Teddy holding out her hand for the box. "What? Now you can't even take something out of my hand? You didn't have a problem with it before," Teddy teased.

"Stop it," Halie ordered. "I told you I can't do this with you right now."

"Would you please say something that makes sense Halie, because I'm having a lot of trouble understanding you right now. What is so terrible about what happened between us last night?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen!" Halie shouted, "I'm not…I'm not supposed to…" Halie's voice deserted her.

"What? You're not supposed to what?" Teddy asked dropping the pencil box down on the table behind him. Halie ran her hands through her hair, trying to think.

"Let me put it this way," Halie qualified. "I'm not allowed to date." She reached around Teddy, snatched her pencils from the table, trying to ignore the way her heart beat when she was so close to him and went to sit in her favorite chair.

"Who is stopping you?" Teddy asked moving close so he could look her in the eye.

"You wouldn't know him," Halie replied quietly. She opened her drawing pad, and began drawing with sharp angry movements. "I have this, I hate these dreams," she muttered to herself.

"Are you having someone else's dreams again?" Teddy asked in concern. Halie looked up at Teddy with a hard stare.

"It's been an emotional few weeks," she stated turning back to her drawing, only to tear it out and throw it to the floor. She began again, but quickly abandoned the venture throwing her pad and pencils to the floor. "Forget it," she grumbled. Halie pushed past Teddy, and was running out of the house before she'd passed through the door.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked, from the doorway. He was half asleep, and confused, but concerned none the less.

"Yeah, you know your sister is **really** hard to understand," Teddy stated.

"You figured that one out too?" Dan asked dryly, they both laughed quietly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ginny demanded when Halie stepped back into the kitchen.

"I went for a run," Halie stated blankly.

"For 12 hours? It's almost time for dinner."

"Sorry about that, do you want some help cooking?" Halie asked with mock innocence.

"Don't play dumb," Ginny ordered. "Now what has gotten into you lately? You argued with you father and Teddy this morning, disappeared for hours, and ever since you got back from school you've been different. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." Halie objected trying to leave.

"Stop, turn," Halie obeyed Ginny's orders. "Sit." They sat at the kitchen table together. "Explain what is going on with you."

"I assume you know that I had a bad experience in my occlumency lesson a few weeks ago?" Ginny nodded. "Well it was the worst memory that I have, and the pain I experienced reminded me of everything that used to happen to me. It brought back that feeling."

"What feeling?"

"That this is all a dream that I'll wake up and be back on that house, in a cupboard under the stairs, because none of this is real."

"Halie, what makes you think this isn't real?"

"Before my reality was based on that fact that people were going to hurt me. Now, without that constant pain, nothing makes sense, nothing seems real. I thought I had gotten to the point where that wasn't true anymore, but I really haven't. I've been itching for a fight, wanting someone, anyone to be angry enough at me that they will take a swing at me."

"Oh, Halie," Ginny sighed pulling Halie into a hug.

"I'm going to be okay, mum, I just have to work at this," Halie assured her quietly, tears filling her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. They sat for a few minutes holding each other quietly, until Halie pulled away. "Let me make dinner tonight, I need to do something with my hands."

"I'll tell everyone that it will be a little longer," Ginny stated wiping her eyes and going to talk t the rest of the family that was still there. Halie got to work cooking a Christmas feast, as she was cooking she thought it was odd, that her family opened their Christmas presents on Christmas Eve. Dinner was a success as always when Halie cooked. The next few days Halie seemed to be a little more like she used to be, but not quite happy.

New Year's Eve came around, and the house filled with guests for the joint new year/birthday party. Halie seemed to be everywhere at once for about two hours, and then she disappeared. Rose climbed the stairs to Halie's bedroom. The door was closed, and locked. "Halie?" Rose asked knocking on the door. Halie looked at the door when she heard Rose's voice, but ignored her. Halie threw a rope of tied together sheets out her window, and climbed down. Rose waited for several minutes before pulling out her wand and unlocking the door.

"Oh, shit!" Rose groaned when she saw the room was empty. She let her hand drop from the door letting it swing open. "Please, let her just come back alive!" Rose prayed quietly.

An hour later Halie stepped onto the underground in London, and 15minutes after that she stepped of the platform, and walked 5blocks to a familiar flat. She knocked on the door and smiled in relief when Patrick opened it. Without preamble Halie kissed him with all her desperation in every moment of it. Patrick pulled her back into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

When Halie disentangled herself from Patrick, he hit her hard enough to knock her to the ground…

Halie stumbled down the road to what looked like a dilapidated store front, complete with broken mannequins in the window display. She stumbled through the window, landing in the waiting room of a hospital. Halie made her way to a chair, cradling her right arm, holding a towel to her head, and breathing shallowly.

"What is the nature of your emergency today?" a nurse asked blandly, looking down at a clipboard.

"I-" Halie gasped as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slid out of her chair. The nurse ran forward to catch Halie before she hit the ground. "Doctor!" the nurse called out, bringing forth a flurry of activity, as they tried to assess what was wrong with Halie, and treat her.

Halie woke from her dead faint to see the same nurse from before, leaning over her. "How long have I been out?" Halie asked.

"Half an hour," the nurse replied. With a groan Halie pulled aside her covers, and rolled out of the bed. "You have to stay in bed until the doctor gets back!" the nurse objected Halie's actions.

"Go get him then," Halie retorted picking up her jeans. She slowly got dressed as the nurse left the room in a huff looking for the doctor, hoping he could at least talk her into resting. Halie was out the door and half way down the hall when the nurse finally got back.

"Miss, you really should be in bed," the doctor protested stepping in front of her. "You lost a lot of blood, we repaired a fractured jaw, three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken radius, and a sprained ankle. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I get home, but if I don't get home now, I will be in very big trouble," Halie argued stepping around the doctor. "Now do I have to fill out some papers, or can I leave?"

"Follow me," the doctor sighed leading Halie to the front desk where she had to fill out paperwork. Halie performed the talk as quickly as she could with as little talking as possible. She left before anyone could comment on her name. Once outside she took a deep breath and disapperated. She arrived in the backyard of her home, and waited for an opportunity to sneak into the crowed, milling about.

"You're not supposed to do that for another hour," Scorpious whispered in Halie's ear when she entered the group.

"Do what?" Halie asked.

"Apperate," Scorpious smiled teasingly. "You were gone for a while, and I'm pretty sure that Rose is still sitting in your room." Halie closed her eyes with a sigh, and ran up to her room, smiling at everyone she passed. When Halie entered her bedroom Rose leapt up and punched Halie lightly on the arm. "You jerk!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," was all Halie said before she and Rose hugged.

"Where were you?" Rose demanded to know.

"I told you, I couldn't have him come here," Halie shrugged her shoulders.

"Halie-" Rose started to say, but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Let's go down stairs," Halie suggested. "It's time for presents." Rose and Halie sighed in unison and made their way downstairs arm in arm. Halie woke the next morning to see her father sitting in the den staring off into space.

"Dad…Harry…HARRY!" Halie called out until he looked up. "Are you okay? If you keep this up mum will have a nervous breakdown from worrying over me and you."

"Sorry, I was a little lost in thought I suppose," Harry replied with false levity.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Things were a little overwhelming."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. "I've been there myself."

"So what is bothering you so much, that you won't even yell at me for all the crap I said to you the other day?" Halie asked sitting in a chair herself.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Dad, maybe a new perspective might help." Halie suggested. Harry deliberated for a few moments before nodding to himself.

"Alright, ever since this last summer we have been intercepting reports of muggles being taken from their homes. All doors and windows locked from the inside, no signs of forced entry. The only thing that is left behind is a symbol. A sword with a snake wrapped around it."

"I've seen that somewhere before . . ." Halie grabbed her drawing pad and flipping to a page in the middle. "Does it look like this?" Halie held up the drawing.

"That's it exactly, its burned into the dining room tables. Where did you see this?"

"I don't remember exactly…but I'm pretty sure it was this summer." Halie looked at the drawing again for several moments. "Let me look at school, maybe there's something in the restricted section."

"I don't think Madam Pince will let you anywhere near those books."

"Dad I take better care of her books than she does, trust me, she'll let me look. If I need to I can just ask aunt Hermione, and tell her it's an extra-curricular research project for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Halie replied with a shrug, pulling the drawing out of her drawing pad and folding it into a perfect square.

"Sometimes I wonder whose child you are," Harry laughed.

"Why?"

"You're just like Hermione was when we were at school together. If there was ever anything we didn't know how to face she would research for days to find out what we needed to do, along with all her homework."

"There is one thing that is bothering me about your case," Halie commented.

"What is that?"

"Do you know **why** all of these people are being taken?" Halie asked. She waited for Harry's response, and for a moment he seemed like he was going to tell her, then with a great inhale of breath Harry shook his head.

"No we don't know why they're being taken," Harry lied. Halie watched his gaze travel around the room for a few moments before she continued.

"Well I think that both of us had better try to be cheerful for mum, or we may never get out of this alive." Harry laughed at the seriousness of her expression. Halie soon joined in, and they both felt lighter.

"You're right; your mum would kill us both." Harry led Halie out into the hall where Ginny was waiting for them both.

"The two of you are up rather early," Ginny stated raising an eyebrow.

"Just working out some things," Harry replied.

"Yes, and everything is just fine now," Halie added with a grin.

"Breakfast?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and offered his arm to his wife.

"I'm not eating this morning," Halie informed them, running quietly up the stairs to her room.


	15. Chapter 15 Secret Admierer

Halie was bright and cheerful on the train ride back to school, dampening only when Lucian waved as he passed by in the hall. She sighed in a small amount of frustration before deciding to ignore the feeling of unease she always felt around him. "I can't wait for school to start," Halie finally stated as they stepped off the train. "It may even be a relief to be back in class. I was having problems trying to avoid Teddy at home."

"Why were you trying to avoid him?" Jenna asked.

"Did you not read my letter?" Halie asked in return.

"Oh, you mean the mistletoe incident. I thought that was over," Jenna stepped into a carriage followed by Sophie, Halie, Rose and Scorpious.

"Yeah, not all that over, apparently. He's come by the house every day since then, trying to talk to me. The only thing I've been able to do is avoid being alone with him."

"I know, I'm the guy of the group, and I don't always have the right perspective for these conversations," Scorpious stated so he wouldn't get slapped for saying the wrong thing. "But I don't see what's so bad about Teddy trying to get to know you better."

"Well, he isn't **just** trying to get to know me better. He wants to be, you know in a relationship with me, and I can't do that." Halie tried to explain.

"That's my point, what's so bad about that?" Scorpious asked completely baffled by Halie.

"It's difficult to explain, but the bottom line is that I can't be in a relationship with anyone." Halie replied just as the carriages stopped. Scorpious sighed when he realized that the conversation was over, and that was all the answer he was going to get.

"I know it's hard to understand, but I'm sure Halie has her reasons," Rose assured Scorpious.

"Yeah, I just hope that Teddy will survive them," Scorpious replied climbing up the stairs into the castle. Rose was two steps behind him.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked in a whisper as they sat down at the dinner table.

"Rose, I don't know if you know this, but a guy can only take rejection so many times before he won't try anymore. If that happens, Hal may never get her chance with him," Scorpious replied. He turned to face the teacher's table as Professor McGonagall brought out the sorting hat. Rose thought about what Scorpious had said for several minutes before she was distracted by the feast before her.

When the tables cleared and the students were allowed to go to bed, Rose was surprised to find that Halie was nowhere to be seen. In fact Halie was seen by somewhere, she was talking to someone. "Lucian, what do you want?" Halie demanded to know as he pulled her down the halls by the arm.

"To get you alone," Lucian replied with a smirk.

"Okay, do you mind telling me the real reason?" Halie asked again as he pushed her into an empty classroom. She waited patiently for Lucian to explain himself.

"Why were you in the hospital New Year's Eve?" Lucian demanded to know. Halie stared at him for a minute before answering.

"I had an accident. How do you know I was in the hospital?" Halie crossed her arms and took a step back as she asked this.

"I have my sources," Lucian evaded.

"Well I suggest that you and your sources mind your own business. I'm fine, and I can take care of myself." Halie left the class room quickly, taking a breath only when she had reached the top of the nearest staircase. She gathered herself for a moment before going up to her bed in Gryffindor tower. The next morning she left for breakfast before any of her room mates, they found her sitting in their usual place drinking what looked like her 10th glass of milk, and her plate full of nothing but bacon.

"Where were you last night?" Sophie asked as she sat next to Halie.

"What do you mean?" Halie asked setting down her glass, and crunching a piece of bacon.

"After the feast we didn't see you until you came to the room and you went straight to bed," Jenna explained filling her own plate.

"Oh, someone wanted to ask me something, they were from a different house so I was delayed a little, and I was really tired, but that's probably why I woke up so early today." Halie looked up when she heard the owls come in, brining the post.

"Anything important?" Rose asked as Halie flipped through the letters Arwen, her owl, dropped into her hand.

"No it's just the usual," Halie replied, pausing when she came across a letter she didn't expect.

"I meant last night, did they ask anything important?" Rose clarified.

"No," Halie replied distracted as she opened her letter. Immediately she began giggling, and then out right laughing. This went on for several minutes until Scorpious asked, "What is so funny?" Halie, who was still unable to reply, merely handed him a color photograph.

"What happened to him?" Scorpious asked laughing himself as he passed on the photograph.

"Is that Teddy?" Rose asked leaning over so that Jenna and Sophie could see too.

"Yeah, as you know he's not actually an Auror yet, he's in the last part of his training. Apparently he and someone else, who is a little absent minded, were working on a potion together. His partner added too much of the wrong ingredient and turned their hair neon yellow." Halie burst out laughing again, joined by the rest of her friends.

"So you hang out with Slytherines now?" a new voice asked. Halie turned around to see Luke Heartman standing behind her.

"What?" Halie asked recovering from her fit of giggles.

"I saw you with that Slytherine last night," Luke nodded to Lucian at the Slytherine table. Halie immediately stopped smiling, and glared at Luke.

"Luke I'm going to tell you this once and once only so you'd better pay attention. I will never go out with you, and I will never willingly spend time with Lucian Malfoy. Stop following me, or you'll regret it." Halie snatched the photo of Teddy from Rose's hand, stood from the table and walked away.

"Well done," Rose stated sarcastically. Luke sighed and walked away. "Do you see why Hal doesn't like the guys who ask her out?" Rose asked Scorpious.

"Are you saying that Teddy is like Luke?" Scorpious asked incredulously pointing at Luke's back.

"No, but the only experiences she's had are with guys like him, or her ex. Can you really blame her for hesitating?"

"I don't blame her for anything, but I think you should ask yourself if you should blame Teddy for expressing his feelings." Scorpious and Rose looked at each other for a moment before seeming to come to a silent consensus that they wouldn't talk about the subject anymore. "Let's go to class," Scorpious suggested picking up his school bag. Rose nodded, Jenna and Sophie followed closely behind them.

Halie entered the library and immediately walked up to Madam Pince, the librarian. "I brought you a gift," Halie announced handing over a small leather bound book wrapped in a protective sheet.

"Oh Miss Potter, I've been looking for this for years," Madam Pince gushed opening the book carefully.

"I was wondering if you could be a little lenient with me, and let me into the restricted section. I have a little research project that my dad gave me," Halie requested.

"Are you trying to bribe me Miss Potter, I'll have you know that I don't stand for that kind of thing."

"If I were trying to bribe you I would have brought more books," Halie replied with a mischievous smile.

"All right, go on," Madam Pince replied with a smile all her own. Halie stayed in the library until lunch when her aunt, and teacher, Hermione found her.

"You were supposed to be in classes this morning," Hermione reprimanded her sitting next to her niece.

"Sorry I got caught up in a project," Halie replied closing the book she had been reading.

"What project is this?" Hermione asked picking up one of Halie's pages of notes.

"Something dad wanted some help with. I thought the earlier I started on it the better," Halie shrugged picking up her papers and books, placing them in her bag. Hermione sighed handing back the page of notes.

"You need to do something about coming to class more often, you miss too many classes."

"I know I just – I know the material too well to really pay attention. I think if I didn't read the books ahead of time, I might have a better chance in class." Halie replied picking up her things and standing with her aunt by the table.

"Alright, go down to lunch, and be sure to be in all of your classes from now on," Hermione ordered lightly.

"I promise," Halie replied. She left the library then only to run into Lucian Malfoy a few steps outside the doors.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Lucian commented seeing Halie pause.

"Hiding isn't exactly the right word," Halie replied stepping around him.

"What is the right word?"

"Researching," Halie continued down the hallway listening to Lucian's footsteps following her own.

"So, what were you researching?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Halie asked turning to glare to Lucian.

"For today," Lucian qualified.

"Ancient cults," Halie stomped off down to the great hall.

"Halie, are you okay?" Sophie asked in one of the rare moments when they were alone together. Jenna and Rose were off getting them all snacks.

"What makes you ask?" Halie inquired setting down her brush and turned to look at Sophie in the eye.

"You haven't been talking much lately," Sophie shrugged her shoulders trying to seem nonchalant. Halie could sense the waves of worry rolling off Sophie.

"I know, I've just had a lot of my mind," Halie replied moving to sit on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sophie sounded trepidatious as she asked, knowing what Halie's answer was likely to be.

Halie took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh, before answering, "No." She watched as Sophie's shoulders slumped, and her friend nodded sadly. "Soph, I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to drag anyone down with me," Halie tried to explain.

"I don't know what you mean," Sophie criss-crossed her legs resting her elbows on her knees, and cradled her head in her hands.

"There are some thoughts that I will always keep to myself because to share them would depress, or traumatize, the person I spoke to. None of you should have to deal with the things I've had to contend with."

"Don't you think **we** should make that decision for ourselves?" Jenna asked from the doorway where she stood with Rose.

"I'm just trying to protect all of you. I have seen the damage to others that can happen because of a shared memory – a shared pain – and I would rather carry the burden myself than make the three of you carry it all with me."

"You shouldn't have to carry it on your own either," Rose objected sitting next to Halie. "Find someone you can trust, and have them help you."

"Do you think I don't trust you?" Halie looked at each of her friends in turn and saw the doubt in their eyes. "I trust the three of you more than anyone else on this planet. More, even than my parents, I haven't cried in front of anyone in over 10 years . . . there are just some things that I have to work out on my own. Don't worry." Jenna and Rose joined their friends and had a quiet night of frivolity.

January passed quickly into February bringing with it Valentine's Day and an avalanche of mostly anonymous valentines for Halie, but the most exciting one the girls read to each other was to Rose, from a secret admirer with a flair for poetry. "Who do you think it's from?" Sophie asked Rose looking at the card closely.

"I'm not really sure, but the handwriting looks familiar," Rose replied.

"Let me see," Halie ordered holding out her hand for the card. Sophie handed it over; Halie took one long look at it, before handing it back. "It doesn't look familiar to me," she stated. As the other girls bent their heads over the card again Halie looked over at Scorpious, conspicuously sitting further away from them than usual, and with tell tale signs of a blush.

"I want to get to Hogsmeade before it gets too crowded, let's go," Halie suggested standing from her seat. "Coming Scorpious?" Halie asked as she passed his seat.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Scorpious agreed following Halie out of the hall. The whole group spent hours trolling the shops on the main street in Hogsmeade, and then as they were walking back Halie managed to get alone with Scorpious.

"You are quite the poet Scorpious, I had no idea," Halie commented quietly keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Are you going to tell Rose?" he asked watching his Valentine walking ahead of them.

"I didn't tell her at breakfast, and I won't tell her now. You have kept my secrets before now, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't keep yours?" Halie turned to look him in the eye, forcing a smile to his face. "Besides, it she can't figure it out, it's your job to help her, not mine," she added a little smugly.

"You can be so impossible sometimes," Scorpious stated with a laugh. All the rest of the month and several that followed became rather monotonous for Halie, attending class everyday hearing information she had already committed to memory. Still the time she spent with her friends became the highlight of her day. Halie found it increasingly amusing to see Scorpious leave little clues for Rose to follow, and how she became only mildly aware of his attentions.

As they were packing for the train ride home, their last train ride before the summer truly began, Halie took it upon herself to give Rose a clue. "You do know who has been giving you those little poems?" Halie asked.

"No, do you?" Rose asked her interest peaked.

"I think you might want to read one of your letters from Scorpious again, it might be helpful," Halie replied, picking up her coat and leaving the dorm room. Sophie, Jenna, and Rose all exchanged a look before Rose dove into her trunk to pull out one of Scorpious' old letters.

"How did she know?" Rose asked the other girls.

"How does she know half the things she does?" Jenna asked picking up her things.


	16. Chapter 16 The Knights of Tempus

Halie reached the train before any of her friends, claiming a compartment for them all. Lucian seized the chance to speak to her without the inconvenience of witnesses to the fact. "Ahh, the charms of summer," he commented airily from the door of her compartment.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Halie stated as she continued to look out the window at the many students gathering on the platform.

"You know me, I don't follow orders all that well," Lucian replied sitting on the bench seat across from Halie, demanding her attention by his mere presence.

"Really? I'm surprised because you sure like to give them. I've seen you with your little friends ordering them around. Of course they don't seem to mind, like it's the natural order of things."

"They do need direction every now and again," Lucian agreed.

"I see," Halie replied sarcastically, "and when you restrain them from hurting people, do you call that direction as well?"

"You see much more than people give you credit for . . . one day that will get you into trouble." Lucian warned.

"What is life without a little danger?" Halie asked rhetorically. "I think your friends are looking for you," she nodded toward the platform. "You should go give them some direction, they seem a little lost," she added with a smirk. Lucian left in a huff with a sigh of exhasperation, she turned back to the window noticing her friends had arrived on the platform. Jenna and Sophie immediately headed toward the train, but Rose held Scorpious back from following them. Halie smiled as she saw the scene unfold, when Jenna and Sophie joined her she commented wryly, "I have a feeling Rose and Scorpious are going to be a while."

"Yeah, a while," Jenna echoed smiling.

"I knew she would figure it out eventually," Halie added with a slightly smug smile.

"She might not have without your little clue this morning," Sophie replied sitting next to Halie on the bench.

"Rose would have gotten there," Halie looked up to see the couple in question standing in the doorway. "I just got tired of watching them dance around the issue."

"Very nice," Rose replied smacking Halie's knee as she sat opposite her. Scorpious sat next to Rose thier hands entwined.

"It's the truth," Halie shrugged her shoulders. They were underway minutes later, the train speeding off taking them all back to London.

"I can't believe that we have only one more summer holiday until our last year at Hogwarts," Sophie commented as they neared Kings Cross Station, and the country side transitioned into towns, and finally citied.

"I'm not going to stay for the whole year," Halie stated quickly. The compartment suddenly went quiet.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I'm just going until Christmas, then after my birthday I'll be staying home. I want to arrange it so I can finish all the curriculum, but even if I can't, I'm not finishing the year." Halie watched her friends features settle into varying levels of shock.

"Why?" Jenna finally asked when the information had settled in.

"Because I'm going to be 18, and there are some people at school that I would rather spend as little time as possible with."

"Do you mean those Slytherines who follow Lucian around?" Scorpious asked quietly.

"I don't know who you mean," Halie replied with a carefully constructed look of innocence on her face.

"Come on, I've seen them watching you. All of them look like they would rather beat you to a bloody pulp than anything else they find amusing."

"Well they aren't part of this," Halie objected trying to steer the conversation away from the group of boys who, she was sure, would do exactly what Scorpious feared without Lucian to hold them back. "Besides, you haven't shared your bit of news with us yet," Halie accused.

"Does it really need saying?" Scorpious asked. Jenna, Sophie, and Halie exchanged a look before answering in unison.

"Yes!"

"Fine!" Scorpious took a breath, "Rose and I are dating now."

"Congratulations," the girls stated in happy unison, with identical grins. They were all surprised when they suddenly reached King's Cross Station, "Time to go," Halie stated pulling her trunk down from the luggage rack and lead the way off the traim. She was surprised when she saw Teddy standing with her family. Halie said good bye to her friends, and as she made her way over to her parents Dan surprised her by suddenly joining her.

"Hey," he greeted her. "How was your ride back?"

"Good, Scorpious and Rose finally gave up and are going out," Halie smiled affectionatly.

"About time," Dan agreed just as they reached their parents. Ginny quickly enveloped Halie in a tight hug, while Dan and Harry shook hands. Halie finally convinced her mother to release her, she gave her father a quick hug while Dan was then pulled into Ginny's clutches. Halie then turned to face Teddy. "I didn't expect to see you here," Halie commented lightly.

"I just wanted to see you before your summer gets too busy," Teddy replied with a bright smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Huh," Halie grunted non-commitally.

"What?" Teddy asked, instatnly on the alert.

"Oh, I just never thought I'd see the day you would lie to me," Halie explained sounding unsettled.

"I'm not lying," Teddy objected.

"But, you're not telling me the whole truth either. You told me why you wanted to be here, but the reason you're here is because you're guarding my family," Halie crossed her arms defensively. "Why does my family need to be guarded?"

"How did you know that?" Teddy asked suddenly unsettled.

"What is the use of having the ability to read minds if I only use half of it?" Halie asked rhetorically.

"You read my mind?"

"I've been practicing," Halie's smile was a little smug until she turned to look behind her. Harry suddenly called her attention, letting them know that they were leaving. "Coming," she replied following her family out of the station, Teddy standing at the back of the group, on the alert for anything or anyone approaching them.

Summer began as it usually did for the Potters, with the kids running around in they freshly found freedom, and the parents continuing on with their work. Everything changed drastically for them all one Wednesday afternoon, not long after summer began, when Teddy stopped by. Halie was in the kitchen preparing lunch, when she heard him behind her. Halie turned with a smile on her face ready to say somehting witty, but the words died on her lips when she saw his face.

Halie quickly searched his mind for the reason he was there. The long moments of silence were broken as the sound of shattering glass resounded through the kitchen. "Hal? What was that?" Dan asked stepping into the kitchen, he stepped forward to catch Halie as she collapsed to the floor. "Halie what's wrong?" he asked alarmed by her collapse.

"He didn't come home last night," Halie stated, speaking to Teddy. Her face was a mask of shock and pain, "Are you sure that dad's missing?"

"Unless he has somewhere else he would go that we don't know about," Teddy replied sadly.

"No," Dan replied solomnly. "Has anyone told mom?"

"Another Auror is talking to her now," Teddy assured them nodding to himself. Halie pushed herself up from the floor, pulling Dan along.

"Find him," she begged. "Please Teddy, find him."

"I promise," Teddy vowed looking deep into her eyes. He left then, going back to the search for the great Harry Potter.

"Halie are you okay?" Dan asked finally releasing her, but keeping close in case she collapsed again.

"I'm fine, I was just caught off guard," Halie assured him. "I'd better clean this up," she stated lookin at the mess of juice and glass covering the floor.

"I'll do that," Dan pulled out his wand, muttering a spell. They had just decided to sit at the kitchen table when Ginny arrived home.

"Are you two okay?" she asked in a mild panic, the news hadn't quite reached her brain yet.

"We're fine mom," Halie assured her steppin forward to give her a hug. Ginny clutched her tightly to her chest, fighting the tears that welled up. Eventually she let her daughter go and collapsed into a chair at the table. "I'll make some tea," Halie busied herself in the kitchen while Dan tried to console their mother. It was a long and terrible day for all of them there were a few visitors, but Halie or Dan made excuses for them, and they went away dissapointed but none the wiser to the situation. It was just after midnight when they recieved the news that Harry had been found and was being treated for injuries at 's Hospital.

"Thank all that is good in this world!" Ginny exclaimed releasing the breath she had been holding since opening the letter. "Let's get some sleep - we can all see him in the morning." Dan and Halie both recieved hugs before they all wound their way up the stairs to their beds. Halie laid in bed for several hours, trying to disappear into the blissful oblivion of sleep, but such releif wouldn't come. Finally she climbed onto her window seat, pulling out her drawing supplies.

She distracted herself by drawing Hogwarts Castle, every detail she could recall, first by star and moonlight, then the grey light of early dawn. As the sun breached the horizon Halie put down her pencils and paper, and left the safety of her room to make her family breakfast, knowing they would be hungry when they emerged. She was surprised to find an unfamiliar owl waiting on the table, with a message for her.

"Thank you," she told the owl, taking the letter from it's beak. The owl hooted imperiously before flying away. Halie was perplexed by the letter, it had no sender or distinguishing marks on the envelope. Trepidatiously she opened the envelope and pulled out a small single sheet of paper. BE WARNED was all it said, beneath the words was the symbol of snake and sword that she had been researching for the past year. Halie stared at it for a minute before hastily folding it and putting it in her pocket.

Halie made breakfast, the call of coffee, bancon and eggs drew her family down form their beds, and into the bright sun of a brand new day. "I hope you're both hungry, because I think I made too much," Hlaie smiled pleasantly as Dan and Ginny joined her at the table.

"I'm starving," Dan replied enthusiatically gazing at the spread before them.

"Aren't you eating with us?" Ginny asked wathcing as Halie sat at the table not touching any of the food.

"I'm not hungry," Halie replied smiling serenly. Despite the quantity of food breakfast was over quickly, and the family were making their way to the hospital to see Harry. They arrived just as visiting hours began, the nurses were very understanding of their impatience to see Harry and let them through quickly. Harry's hospital room was empty except for him, and one other person. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed rushing hto her husband.

Dan and Halie followed more slowly allowing their mother to get all of her tears and exclamations out of the way before joining them. When they arrived at his bedside he was excited to see them and immediately asked them how they had been since last he saw them. Dan went into a play by play of his days, and Halie noticed that suddenly there was one less person in the room. Halie glanced back at her family before slipping out into the hallway.

"Teddy!" she shouted after the young man walking down the hallway. Halie ran to him, he turned just in time for her to give him a crushing hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, "thank you!"

"You should be with your dad," Teddy told her as they pulled away from eachother. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sorry you're probably more tired than I am. I just wanted to thank you before you left," Halie pulled back a little more. "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," Teddy replied. He watched as she headed back down the hall to her father's room.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked Halie as she re-entered the room.

"Fine, I just wanted to say thank you to Teddy before he left," Halie smiled and joined them at Harry's bedside. "How are you doing? Did you have to suffer through a hospital breakfast?" Halie asked Harry teasingly.

"The food here isn't that bad," Harry obfected. Halie took hold of his outstretched hand, with another small smile. "Do you mind if we have a minute, I want to talk to Halie about something."

"Sure, we'll be back soon," Ginny pulled Dan out of the room with her.

"What's wrong dad?" Halie asked moving to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"I want to know what you've found out about that symbol."

"Because they're the ones who took you?" she asked. Harry waited patiently for Halie to continue, she sighed and began the story. "The symbol belongs to the Knights of Tempus, they were formed over 10,000 years ago to guard a wizard named Tempus who managed to accomplish what every evil wizard of our age has been trying to do. He ruled the world, wizards and muggles, everyone lived and died at his discretion.

There were several books in the restricted section of the library at school, a few of them mentioned a story. One day a muggle saw two wizards haveing a fight, only they weren't fighting with magic. One of them was injured, and when the man saw that they could be hurt like any of them, he lead an uprising. The muggles managed to kill Tempus and most of his familiy.

As the legend goes one of his sons escaped, along with a few of the Knights. He went into hiding in the muggle world, while the Knights covered his escape. The only drawback was they never found him again, and he dissapeared into the muggle world. Eventually they began to loose faith in their efforts and consulted a seer. She made a prophecy, I don't know if it's recorded in the Hall of Propecy considering it was so long ago."

"What did the prophecy say?" Harry asked trying to look Halie in the eye. Eventually she looked up and answered his question.

"That one day, someone would come along who could see the memories that everyone carries in their blood, revealing the heir of Tempus. When that happens the heir will have a decision to make, either to follow in his ancestors footsteps, or to break the line of power forever."

"So they need someone who can read minds - see memories," Harry added contemplatively.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?"

"What makes you think that they're the ones who took me?" Harry countered with a shrug. Halie pulled the note from that morning from her pocket handing it to Harry. "Was this adressed to anyone?"

"No," Halie lied easily. "There was just a strange owl in the kitchen, it dropped off the note and left," Halie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay," Harry replied not really believing her, worried by how she tried to cover it up.

"I'm going to get the others, mum will probably go crazy if she doesn't see you soon," Halie kissed him on the cheek and left before he could say another word. Harry hid the note under his pillow and waited for his wife to come back, sorry for the worry he had caused her. "Mum, go on back inside, dad's waiting."

"What did he need to talk to you about?" Dan asked stepping forward.

"Nothing important," Halie replied. "I'm going to go home and get things ready for when dad gets home, I'll bring lunch for all of you." Dan and Ginny were surprised, but couldn't say anything as she walked away.

"Let's go inside," Ginny prompted Dan. They walked in smiling brightly as they saw Harry again.

Halie sighed as she entered her house through the back kitchen door. Begining in her room Halie began a systematic deep cleaning of the entire house, she had just reached the den when she realized womeone was watching her. Halie turned to see Teddy standing behind her in the door way, "I thought I wasn't going to see you until tomorrow."

"I got a letter a few minutes ago asking me to check on you," Teddy replied.

"Who from?" Halie asked already knowing the answer, but needing it to be said.

"Your dad," he replied confirming her suspicions. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Just a little cleaning and organizing," Halie replied. "You look tired," she commented looking intently at Teddy.

"Thanks, so do you," Teddy retorted laughing a little at the surrelity of the situation. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"No," Halie said lightly with a bright smile. It faded quickly showing just how tired she was, "I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap." Halie set aside the papers she had been organizing and stood up.

"I'll see you later then," Teddy stepped out of her way sounding like he was going to collapse form exhaustion.

"Wait," Halie called to him, "you're not standing up any better than I am. Why don't you come up and lie down on my sofa - it pulls out to a bed."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Teddy objected.

"I trust you, besides I have a feeling that my father told you to stay by my side at all times."

"Well, that's true," Teddy mumbled. He nodded following her up the stairs. When Halie got to her room she sued her wand to pull out the bed from the sofa and motioned for Teddy to relax, before kicking off her shoes and climbing into bed fully clothed. "Good night," Teddy mumbled trying not to disturb her.

"Yeah, you too," Halie laid on her side with her back to him, and let the misery she'd been feeling wash over her, slowly she fell asleep to the sound of Teddy's steady breathing. Halie woke a mere two hours later feeling, somehow, more tired than before she had slept. She sighed in silent frustration and went back down the staris to make lunch for the family.

"Teddy, wake up," Halie shook his shoulder.

"What? What is it?" he asked slightly disoriented. He sat up quickly forcing halie to take a step back so they wouldn't butt heads.

"I'm taking lunch to everyone at the hospital, and I need your help carrying all of it," Halie informed him.

"Okay," he replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How long was I asleep?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"About four hours," she replied handing him a basket full of food, while she picked up another.

"How long did you sleep?" he inquired watching her also pick up a pitcher of juice.

"Less than you," she replied easily, "let's go," she ordered. Halie bribed one of the nurses to let her through with food by giving her one of the lunches she had prepared. Once again she entered Harry's room to find that it was empty except for her family. "Lunch everyone!" she announced brightly.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, I couldn't," Teddy objected.

"I made one for you to," Halie stated. "It will just be easier if you eat it here," Halie handed out a luchbox to everyone present, taking the smallest one for herself. Halie ate quietly while the others talked, and laughed making jokes about hospitals and what not.


	17. Chapter 17 Bodyguard

Eventually Harry's doctor came by, everyone was cleared form the room. Once in the hall Halie announced that she was heading back to the house to clean the dishes and so forth, promising to be back with dinner. Teddy shared a hasty farewell with Ginny and Dan before following Halie.

"You may go back in, he should be able to go home sometime tonight," the doctor informed them. Ginny and Dan went to sit with Harry once again, when he noticed his daughter wasn't there he asked "Where's Halie?"

"She went home to clean," Ginny sighed the worry evident in her features. Harry looked more thoughtful than concerned wich prompted Dan to speak.

"What is wrong with the two of you?"

"Daniel what are you talking about?" Ginny asked worried by his outburst.

"Dad and Halie. He's obviously having Teddy follow her around, I saw you write that note earlier," he added when Harry looked like he was going to protest. "And she looks like she's about to run for the hills! What is going on?"

"You don't need to worry Daniel, everything is going to be fine," Harry assured him. When Halie arrived home she cleaned up lunch, and finished cleaning the house. Though Teddy stayed out of her way, he also didn't leave her alone for a moment. When she finally finished Halie lounged about in the living room, looking out the window at the scenery of her home.

"Do you ever think about it?" Teddy suddenly asked.

"Think about what?" Halie asked not shifting her gaze.

"That night - Christmas."

"Of course I think about it," Halie replied looking down at her hands, suddenly clasped.

"What part do you think about?" he asked both intrigued and wary.

"The consequences, things changed between us in a way they never should have."

"Are you telling me you had some kind of plan for how things are supposed to be with us?" Teddy asked playfully.

"Don't Teddy," Halie objected standing and heading toward the door.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked, "I was just teasing."

"Teddy."

"I'm sorry, but what's so wrong about me wanting to be with you?"

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen, we were friends - why couldn't we just stay friends?"

"I thought we were friends," Teddy argued with a smile.

"How can you say that?" Halie whirled to face him. "We can't even have a decent conversation without talking about this."

"We have conversations," Teddy objected.

"No we write letters, that's a completely different thing," Halie turned away once again. "Can we talk about this later? I've had had a really long day."

"Yeah, sorry," Teddy replied sullenly as she stalked off. Halie spent most of the day in the garden drawing, she was preparing dinner when she heard several new voices behind her. She turned to see Harry, Ginny, and Dan standing behind her in the kitchen.

"You're home," Halie breathed a quiet sigh of relief and stepped forward to hug him.

"I'm home," Harry replied with a grin. "Teddy you can head home," Harry ordered noticing the young man standing in the kitchen doorway watching the happy reunion.

"Thank you, sir," Teddy replied, the smile wiped from his face. Teddy left, Ginny and Dan both gave Harry odd looks that he either didn't see or chose to ignore.

"Dad, why are you ordering Teddy around when he's here?" Halie asked, not afraid to express her opinions to him.

"Because he was working," Harry replied matter-of-factly.

"As what?" Halie asked sharply.

"Your bodyguard," Harry smiled his most charming smile. Halie, Ginny and Daniel all stared at him for a moment, in absolute stillness until Halie spoke again.

"You are absolutely mental if you think that you're going to assign a bodyguard to watch my every step without a word of complaint from me."

"Now Halie I just want to see my family safe," Harry tried to reason with her.

"I see, so why aren't mum, and Daniel getting bodyguards too?" Halie waited while Harry thought of a reasonable excuse. "You see, you don't even have an answer!"

"Halie - " Harry began to reason with her again before she interrupted him.

"I'm not talking to you about all of this anymore," Halie stated throwing up her hands and walking away. "Supper is on the stove," she yelled over her shoulder; they didn't see her again for the rest of the night. When Halie came down for her morning run, she was dissapointed to see Teddy there. "He told you to come didn't he?"

"Who?" Teddy asked by the vehemence in her voice.

"The Great and Powerful Harry Potter," Halie replied sarcastically.

"Didn't he tell you I was going to be here?"

"He did, but I was hoping that he would change his mind," Halie stepped into the cool 6 a.m. air beginning her warm-up stretching. "I hope you're ready for this I run 10 Kilometers every morning," she turned with a small laugh to see Teddy grimacing. "Let's go," Halie lead the way on her usual morning run keeping a moderate pace.

"Do you do this every morning?" Teddy asked liming after Halie as they arrived back at the house.

"Yes I do," she replied proudly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she teased. Halie cooked breakfast while Teddy changed into another set of clothes in another room. She was surprised that when Teddy re-entered the kitchen his family was with him. "This is quite a surprise," she stated wryly.

"We just wanted to see how your father is doing," Tonks replied with a bright smile.

"Oh, he's fine, nothing to worry about apparently," Halie set two extra plates onto the table and smiled as the Lupins sat at the table chatting away. Dan was the first to follow the scent of food to the breakfast table, followed shortly by Ginny and Harry.

"Good morning," Harry greeted everyone, there were varying degrees of concern and joy at seeing him. Halie was the only one who stayed silent, in fact she avoided talking to her father at all during the meal. The Lupins stayed for olny a few minutes after the meal talking and laughing, when it was time for them to leave Halie followed them to the door.

"Professor, can I talk to you for a minute?" Halie asked.

"Of course," Professor Lupin paused and Tonks headed out the door ahead of him. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to arrange it so that I can finish all of my 7th year work before Christmas. I'm not going back after New Year's," Halie said this last sentence with such conviction that Lupin knew there would be no arguing.

"I'm sure I can work something out with your teachers. May I ask, why?"

"I'll be turning 18, and I don't want to be at Hogwarts that long."

"Have you been having problems with anyone?"

"No, I just don't feel that I shouldn't stay past my 18th birthday," Halie shrugged brushing it off.

"You don't seem too happy about Teddy being around," Lupin commented suddenly. Halie looked at him in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were rather silent this morning, even when asked a direct question."

"I'm just unhappy that my father doesn't trust me to take care of myself and he feels that he has to protect me from phantom enemies. I suppose that if I have to have someone watching my every step it could be worse than having a friend nearby."

"We're friends now?" Teddy asked popping into the hallway.

"Did you just listen to our entire conversation?" Halie asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, I just caught the last sentence, and after yesterday I was a little worried."

"I'll let you two talk," Halie stepped around Teddy, back into the main part of the house.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked his dad.

"Why are you asking me?"

"The two of you were just talking, and I thought that maybe you would have some insight," Teddy shrugged his shoulders looking after Halie and the path she took.

"Sorry, no insights today, will I see you at home?" Lupin asked drawing his son's attention again.

"Yeah, Harry will probably let me go around supper." Teddy and Lupin shared a smile and parted ways. Halie was sitting in the den drawing when Teddy found her again.

"Pleasant talk?" Halie asked, not looking up from her drawing.

"Well me and my dad always have a good time talking," Teddy replied, "but nothing terribly exciting was said today. What are your plans for today?"

"I'm just going to be doing things around the house, you'll probably get bored," Halie warned.

"Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it." Halie looked up to see Teddy smiling, and couldn't help responding with a small smile of her own. Over the next few weeks Halie and Teddy fell into a pattern, of running, reading, cleaning and just talking to eachother. Harry and Ginny went about their regualr jobs, and Daniel was at a friend's house almost everyday so with the few exceptions of visits from Halie's friends she and Teddy were mostly on their own.

On the few occasions that Halie went out with her friends another Auror was assigned to follow her, giving Teddy a break from his responsibilites. To Halie's dismay every time she went out, at some point the Auror following Halie would whisk her away back home, leaving her friends wondering where she was.

"THAT IS IT!" Halie stormed into the den, yelling at her father. "I am not going to tolerate this anymore! Get rid of them, send them wherever you want I don't care, but I'm not going to let these guys keep following me around!"

"What happened?" Harry asked setting aside his book.

"This is the **sixth** time in four weeks that your aurors have pulled me off the streets, and away from my friends without any real provocation! I am not going to live my life in fear, or wait for the next moment that someone gets too close and expect to be pulled away. I will not live my life like that, and if you insist on keeping this up I will do everything in my power to get rid of them myself!" Halie left the den as abruptly as she had entered it.

The next morning Halie was disappointed, but not entirely surprised to see Teddy waiting for her. "Your dad didn't ask me to come - in fact he told me not to," Teddy informed her preemptively.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm more fit than I've been in a while, so I was hoping I could still go running with you in the morning."

"Okay - let's go." Halie lead Teddy on a merry race, testing how good he had become in the past month. Halie laughed a little when he collapsed to the ground in the back yard of her house. "You know you shouldn't do that, now come on," Halie stepped over to him pulling him first into a sitting position, "Get up!" she ordered pulling him all the way to standing.

"Please don't tell me that that wasn't full speed yet," Teddy asked gasping a little.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't," Halie replied laughing again. "Though you should be proud, you're doing much better than you did when we started."

"Thanks, so can I come back tomorrow?" Teddy asked trying to give her his best debonair smile, but it was marred by the fact that he was still gasping for air.

"Yes, and I promise not to push you so hard," Halie watched him limp to the garden gate before disapperating. Halie was still smiling when she entered the house.


	18. Chapter 18 Tripped Up

"Hello," Rose greeted her sounding a little upset.

"Hi, I thought that you were going to come after breakfast," Halie replied stepping further intot he kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

"I came early because I wanted to talk to you."

"You sound upset, is anything wrong?" Halie came to sit next to Rose at the kitchen table.

"I'm not upset, why would you say that I'm upset? My best friend and cousin is keeping secrets from me but I'm not upset."

"What are you talking about?" Halie asked worried that Rose may have found out about the werewolf memory incident.

"You and Teddy," Rose stated as though it were an obvious fact. "What's going on between you?"

"It's not what you think," Halie objected immediately. She stood and headed toward her room.

"Then what is it?" Rose demanded following after Halie. "Because he's been around here a lot lately and he doesn't do anything without you. What do you expect me to think?" Halie grabbed a selection of clothes from her drawers and headed off to her bathroom.

"He was here because he was my bodyguard," Halie informed Rose just before closing her bathroom door. Rose waited impatiently for Halie to re-emerge from her bathroom, when Halie finally did leave the bathroom her expression was cautious waiting for the question she didn't want to answer.

"Why did you have a bodyguard?" Rose demanded to know.

"I had the nuisence of someone following me around because my dad is paranoid," Halie replied trying to keep her voice calm.

"You didn't seem all that annoyed," Rose commented watching Halie for a sign of embarrassment.

"Oh, I wasn't annoyed with Teddy, I was annoyed with my dad. He just doesn't always think about the big picture when it comes to his family."

"Still, you were getting pretty cozy with Teddy. I noticed all the little touches you would share, and he seemed to know what you wanted before you even asked for it. Halie I think that you sould just admit that you're attracted to him."

"Speaking of attraction," Halie shifted the focus of the conversation, "how are things going with Scorpious?"

"Magnificently. I had no idea he was so romantic, every date we have is simply amazing, even if it isn't expensive or elaborate. Sometimes the simplicity is the most romantic part."

"How was your first kiss?" Halie asked settling onto her bed where Rose joined her.

"I don't even know if I can describe it. I've kissed boys before, but this was something else. I was amazing how the world just seemed to fade..."

"And your hearts started beating in time," Halie added.

"And everything seemed to change," Rose continued.

"Yet it all became more of what it was," Halie finished. Rose stared at Halie for a minute before speaking again.

"How did you know?"

"I found it once, that little piece of heaven you enter when you're with someone who really loves you."

"What happened?" Rose asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Nothing. I had to get him as far away from me as I could." Halie stood and headed toward her bedroom door.

"Why?" Rose asked following her.

"I have to make breakfast for everyone, are you staying?" Halie asked ignoring Rose's question.

"Sure," Rose replied knowing that she wouldn't get an answer once Halie used that tone. They made their way down to the kitchen and Halie made breakfast as Rose watched her. The rest of the day was uneventful, in fact the rest of the summer was uneventful, until September 1.

Halie was surprised to see Teddy waiting on platform 9 3/4 when the Potter family arrived. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"My dad wanted me to tell you something," Teddy replied easily.

"When did he ask you to tell me whatever it is?"

"What?" Teddy asked confused by her question.

"How long ago did your dad ask you to talk to me?"

"Three weeks ago, but it slipped my mind," Teddy answered quickly.

"I need to get on the train so tell me whatever it is," Halie ordered shortly.

"He said that everything is taken care of for your classes - whatever that means," Teddy added hoping that she would enlighten him.

"Thanks," Halie took a step around Teddy closer to the train.

"Did I do something wrong?" Teddy asked confused by her abrupt manner.

"I'll talk to you at Christmas - maybe," Halie replied stepping onto the train. Teddy stood frozen on the platform trying to decipher the conversation to see if he could figure out what had gone wrong. Halie was quiet on the train ride back to school, they could see that she was quietly seething so her friends didn't ask what was wrong, and tried to keep the conversation light.

"Halie we're here," Sophie prompted when they all gathered their things and Halie still sat at the window looking out of it, but obviously not seeing what was beyond the glass.

"I'm coming," Halie hopped up and followed her friends onto the Hogsmeade platform. They all made their way to the carriages across the hustling and bustling platform, so when Halie was tripped into the carriage she didn't think anything of it. Her friends didn't notice as she righted herself almost immediately, they did however notice when she tripped on the stairs leading into the entrance hall.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, everyone trips you know," Halie replied non-chalantly. Jenna didn't quite believe Halie but dismissed it as they entered the great hall. Halie herself was begining to suspect that someone had tripped her. When it happened again just as she passed the Slytherine table Halie was sure of it.

The feast was wonderful, as usual, and Halie didn't hesitate at the end of the feast to head up to Gryffindor tower avoiding being trapped in the halls with any Slytherines. September passed in a flurry of school work for seventh years as they realized that they wouldn't get a break for a moment from the enormous work load. Even classes that didn't seem all that difficult before were suddenly as strenuous as the transfiguration or potions. Halie seemed to be under more strain than anyone else in the class, she was doing twice as much homework as the others, and her bouts of clumsiness - which seemed to bother her more - increased in frequency and violence.

She "tripped" down a flight of stairs, fell into a suit of armor and cut her arm on the greaves. Everywhere she turned accidents seemed to happen. Her friends stopped asking if she was alright, because her reactions were either disturbingly pleasant or frighteningly angry. All the teachers in the school seemed to be watching Halie closely for any signs of strain, which only served to make her more irritable. Her friends were just waiting for her to snap.

It happened one day, when finally so exhausted she could no longer think, Halie merely stood up in the middle of a class and left. "Ms. Potter, where are you going?" the Defense Against the Dark Arts demanded to know.

"Somewhere," was her only reply as the door closed behind her.

"50 points from Gryffindor," the teacher announced angrily, before continuing with his lecture. Halie wandered the halls aimlessly for the next hour, when the classes dismissed and the hallways filled with students she didn't stop, nor did she notice the group of Slytherine boys start to follow her. When the halls emptied she remained, as did the group following her. Eventually she made her way down to the lake, standing on the banks waiting for her life to calm down.

She never saw the first blow coming, Halie was so distracted that she hadn't even heard the clacking of stones as the boys approached where she was standing, she knew immediately as they pulled her up by her hair, that whoever it was were just getting started.

"Hello," the ringleader greeted her as two of his lackys grabbed her arms and he punched her in the face. This treatment went on for almost 10 minutes before the ringleader stopped because his hands were hurting. "What's wrong with you?" he asked confused by her refual to go down or make a sound. Halie started queitly chuckling, all the boys around her exchanged confused glances. "What is so funny?"

"You actually thought you could make me cry out?" she asked in return laughing again. She finally looked up to catch his eye, " It's absolutely hilarious that you think you can hurt me. I have had worse beatings than this from people half your size. That's the problem with you rich boys, such soft hands."

Enraged their leader went berserk, hitting Halie wherever he coul, even clocking the boys who held her. eventually Halie fell unconcious from the sheer ammount of blows to the head she was taking. Realizing this the boys holding her dropped her to the ground and restrained their leader from hitting her again. "What is going on here?" an official sounding voice asked. The boys looked behind them to see a teacher coming, immediately sensing the trouble they would be in if caught, they split and ran.

Professor Longbottom, rushed forward when he saw the crumpled figure on the ground, he was even more alarmed when he saw that it was Halie. He immediately summoned a stretcher and took her up to the Hospital wing, through abandoned hallways. "Nurse Poppy, I have a patient for you."

"What's happened to her now?" Nurse Poppy asked when she recognized the unconcious form on the hospital bed.

"I think she was beaten by several Slytherines," Professor Longbottom answered concernedly.

"Oh, Ms. Potter, what have you gotten into now?" Poppy asked quietly as she tended to her patient.


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Again

Halie woke slowly to the now familiar sight of the hospital wing ceiling. "Oh great!" Halie grumbled and rolled over onto her side.

"Hi Hal," Dan stated smiling brightly at her," Did you do something to make someone angry, or is this just a habit of yours?"

"Some people just have good luck I guess," Halie replied sitting up on her elbow. "Is everyone waiting to ambush me in the hall?" she asked noticing that dan was the only one sitting by her bed.

"They don't know," Dan replied. "Professor Longbottom pulled me out of class and told me, the others are still in class. I won't tell them, if you don't want me too, but you should know they'll be concederned anyway. You left DADA in quite a hurry."

"I know, I just couldn't think anymore. Perhaps I've taken on too much."

"Why **are** you doing so much?"

"I'm leaving school at Christmas, but I want to be done with all of my work before then."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened today?"

"That's part of it," Halie replied reluctantly, lying back down.

"Do you know who did this to you? Professor said it was some Slytherine boys."

"He was probably right, I wasn't paying attention." Dan looked at Halie for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well Nurse Poppy said you could go when you felt well enough to get up." he informed her.

"Thanks, I'll be along soon," Halie sat up and pushed aside her covers. Dan stood and left the Hospital wing allowing Halie to dress and join him. When she did Teddy was standing in the hall talking to Dan. "What are you doing here?" Halie asked him surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I came to talk to my father, your dad had a message for him," Teddy replied.

"Well have fun," Halie shrugged and started walking off down the hall. She sighed queitly when she heard footsteps rushing to catch up to her.

"You havn't been replying to my letters," Teddy stated when he caught up to her.

"No I havn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I hoped if I stopped replying you would stop writing." Halie replied stopping in her tracks to look at him. "We can't keep doing this, so please, just leave me alone," she walked off into the flow of foot traffic heading to the great hall and dinner.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked when Halie took the seat next to her.

"I went down to the lake for a while," Halie replied. "I needed to clear my head. I've just had too much to deal with."

"Hallowen is tomorrow, do you want to go to Hogsmeade for a while?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. It is our last year afterall," after that night Halie seemed to return to her normal slightly crazy self. The days and weeks passed by quickly for Halie and the others, all of her friends noticing that since her brief disappearance Halie didn't have any more "clumsy moments". They never commented for fear of brining back the completely crazy Halie.

When the train came to take them home Halie didn't pack her trunk. "Aren't you coming?" Sophie asked.

"I have a few things to take care of here, then I'll just apperate home. Are you coming to the New Year's party?"

"Of course, that's the last time we'll get to see you before summer," Jenna replied lifting her trunk.

"Well I'll see you then." Halie watched her two friends leave with small smiles on their faces. As soon as Halie was alone her enthusiasm drained, and she sighed as she went off to have all of her final exams in a row. As she left each classroom she thanked each teacher for staying behind and taking up their valuable time to help her finish school. It was late evening before Halie was free to leave, she packed her trunk and trundled it down to the gates of the castleand apperated home.

"I'm home!" Halie announced moments later she was greeted by her family rushing into the kitchen to see her.

"Is everything taken care of?" Harry asked.

"Is what taken care of?" Halie asked mischieviously.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ginny asked pulling her over to the table.

"Whatever you had for dinner," Halie replied easily. "So what has everyone been doing?"

"Nothing special," Dan replied sitting next to Halie at the table. Halie's dinner went by quickly the conversation was light as they let her eat. Finally when she was done, Dan and Ginny left while Harry stayed behind.

"Professor Lupin told you I'm not planning on going back to Hogwarts didn't he?" Halie asked her father tilting her head to one side.

"We may have talked on the subject," Harry replied lightly. He paused for a moment before continuing, "He was concerned something was going on at school that you felt you had to get away from."

"No nothing as bad as that," Halie objected, "I just feel that I should be home for a while before I go looking for a job."

"Do you really think that is necessary?"

"Perhaps not, but after I take the N.E.W.T.S at the ministry this week, there will be no need to go back, other than to see my friends of course." Halie stood and rounded the table to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, your hair will fall out," she advised giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Two days later Halie stopped in to say hello to her father at his office after her test at the Ministry of Magic. She noticed Teddy standing close by but didn't acknowledge him though he seemed to be waiting to speak to her. Halie left without even a nod in his direction.

Only a few days later the Potter household was filled with family and close friends all waiting for midnight, and Christmas. Halie finally escaped from the chaos around the tree to the kitchen. Teddy followed her only a few moments later, "Too crowded?" he asked playfully. Halie turned around to look at him.

"Everyone keeps asking me why I'm not going back to school, and I'm tired of explaining," Halie replied with a tired sigh.

"I guess it's a good thing I wasn't going to ask," Teddy commented wryly.

"That doesn't mean you don't want to know," Halie replied smiling slightly. "I am just so tired of everyone needing to know where I am and what I'm doing **all** the time." Halie leaned back against the counter with a sigh.

"Oh, come on, it can't be as bad as all that," Teddy objected stepping forward to stand beside her.

"The problem is it really is that bad," Halie sighed covering her face with her hands.

"Everything will be alright," Teddy assured her. "Really it will," he placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped around to face her. Halie shook her head, so Teddy tilted her face up placing a finger under her chin. Hesitantly Halie lifted her eyes to meet his, she saw his intention in his gaze.

"Teddy," she began to object, but the moment he heard Halie speak his name he couldn't resist. Teddy caught her lips with his. For a heartbeat, one heartbeat, Halie couldn't think, couldn't breathe then - when she heard their hearts beating together it seemed to say one word to her _home_.

Surrendering herself to a feeling she had only felt once before, Halie kissed him back, curling her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. No thought entered their heads until Halie felt a door frame pushing into her back, she pulled back twisting slightly so she had one foot out the door to the back garden. "Halie - I'm sorry, I - " Teddy began to say, worried by the panic he saw in her expression.

Halie didn't say a word she just turned and stumbled out into the garden. Rose entered the kitchen moments later to find Teddy slumped against the wall, "Sorry I thought Halie was in here," Rose apologized and turned to leave.

"She's in the garden," Teddy informed her morosely. Rose paused for a moment then guessing that something had happened she stepped quickly around Teddy and out into the garden, where she saw Halie pacing back and forth by the fence. "Halie are you okay?" Rose asked as she neared her cousin and best friend.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Halie mumbled folding her arms to sheild herself from the cold.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. Finally frustrated by Halie ignoring her question Rose stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Halie, What Happened?" she demanded to know.

"Do you remember ... this summer when I we talked about that feeling you got when you kissed Scorpious the first time ... and I said I had felt the same thing?" she looked away as she spoke.

"Of course I do," Rose replied.

"Teddy ... last year when Teddy and I kissed, that's when I felt it - and it just happened again." Halie paused letting her words hang in the air between them, "What am I going to do? I can't undo this, I can't turn back time and make him fall out of love with me, or fall out of love with him -"

"Wait, what was that?" Rose asked with a small gasp. "Did you just say that you love Teddy?" Halie froze unable to speak. "Halie, that's wonderful!"

"No - no it's not believe me. Rose, I have to see Patrick in just a few days. What am I going to do? If he finds out about me and Teddy he's going to kill me, and if I don't go to see him, he'll come here and kill me anyway." Halie began to pace again, working herself into a frenzy of worried energy.

"Alright, first thing, you need to calm down. Next the question you need to ask yourself is what **needs** to be done?" Rose insturcted trying to at least calm Halie. Halie slowed down thinking about the possiblities before her.

"You're right," she mumbled pausing in her tracks. "Well ... I think for the time being I have to avoid Teddy, because if I'm alone with him before I see Patrick there's no telling what will happen."

"Do you mean between you and him?"

"Me and him, and between me and Patrick." Halie and Rose stared at each other pondering what that entailed. "Could you - um, could you please go and distract Teddy so that I could get up to my room."

"Sure," Rose replied.

"Thank you," Halie called after her when rose waslked toward the house. "I know I put you through a lot and hardly give you any answers, but thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Rose replied smiling. She headed into the house to find that Teddy was still in the kitchen. "You and I need to talk," she stated firmly taking him by the arm and leading him to the living room with the rest of the party. They sat next to each other in a corner of the room. "So, you kissed Halie again," Rose verified queitly so as not to alert any of the people standing near by.

"I couldn't help it, she - "

"Don't worry I know," Rose replied. "Listen Halie is going through a tough time right now, and she needs some time to herself. Besides I think she's a little sensitive about you right now and it would be best if you avoided being alone with her for a while."

"How long is a while?" Teddy asked reluctantly.

"Until after her birthday," Rose said firmly. "Teddy please trust me on this, just leave her be until then," Teddy nodded slowly. Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she stood, and went to find Scorpious, he wasn't very far away.

"What was all that about?" he asked nodding over to Teddy.

"He and Halie were having some issues, so I talked to him for her. Honestly I don't know what is going on with her," Rose replied rubbing her forehead. Scorpious wrapped an arm around her shoulders assuringly, and distracted her by pulling her into the party. Halie sat in her room thrying to get control of herself, to help she decided to startd drawing, not even thinking of what her hands were doing. When she looked down she saw that she had drawn Teddy's face in extraordinary detail. Whith a groan Halie tore the page apart and went to bed in a huff.

Over the next few days Halie barely left her room until the day of the New Year's/Birthday party. She spent the day with her mother making preperations and doing some last minute shopping. "Halie is everything alright? You've been hiding the past few days," Ginny asked as they stood in the que at the market.

"I just needed a break from everyone, it was getting a little crowded with questions for a while," Halie replied with an easy smile.

"So you're okay?" Ginny double checked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." They made teir way back to the house, and as Halie insisted on making all the food Ginny left her in the kitchen and finished putting up the decorations.


	20. Chapter 20 New Year, New Life

The party was in full swing by 9 o'clock, the Potters, Weaslys and all their guests were enjoying themselves immensely until Halie pulled Rose to the side. "Rose I have to leave soon," Halie informed her friend, Rose was about to speak when Halie held out a small slip of paper to her. "This is the address to where I'm going. If I'm not back by midnight, send someone to get me."

"Do you really think that's necessary?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Please, trust me, and do as I ask," Halie begged. Rose sighed but agreed with a nod of her head.

"I promise, you just promise me that you'll be coming back," Rose demanded. Halie simply smiled and disappeared into the crowd. Inconspicuously Halie made her way to the front door, slipping quietly outside she started the long walk to the London underground. Though the city was only a few kilometers away, when one is walking everything takes longer. Distracted as she was with her thoughts she didn't notice the sound of soft footsteps following her. Teddy had seen Halie leave, and unable to curb his curiosity he decided to follow her.

He finally spoke to her when they reached the train platform, "What are you doing here?" he asked leaning in close. Halie jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"I could ask the same of you. Did you follow me?" Halie asked slightly disturbed at the thought that someone had followed her and she hadn't noticed.

"Well when I saw you leaving I was curious, and – "

"You need to go back to the party, right now!" Halie ordered.

"Tell me what you're doing here and I will," Teddy replied.

"Please Teddy," Halie pleaded. "Just go back to the party. Listen, Rose knows where I'll be , if I'm not back by midnight just ask and she'll tell you where I am. Okay?" she asked placing a soft hand on his arm.

Teddy looked down at her hand on his arm before replying, "Alright, I'll go back," he promised. Halie breathed a quiet sigh of relief, releasing the tension as Teddy walked away. They were both unaware of the pair of young men recording their encounter, one of the boys lifted his phone to his ear.

"Did you see all that?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," replied the voice on the other end of the line. Halie stepped onto the train as it stopped in front of her dreading the reception she would receive at the end of the route. Just as she had the year before Halie walked to Patrick's flat. Patrick opened the door before she even had the chance to knock, he grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her inside and slamming the door shut behind them.

He dragged her a fair distance down the hall before releasing her. Halie's momentum was only impeded by the pillar that separated the living room from the dining room. The breath was driven from her body in one strong exhalation as she felt the corner of the pillar driven into her back. Patrick pulled her up by her neck and sat her up against the pillar.

"Who is he?" Patrick asked calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Halie whispered back. Patrick wrapped his fingers tightly around her throat forcing Halie to look straight ahead as he held up his cell phone with a picture of Teddy on the screen.

"Who. Is. He?" Patrick asked again emphasizing each word.

"He's a friend of my new family," Halie replied each word searing her throat as she forced air through her restricted airway.

"Halie, little Halie, I want his name." Patrick ordered, when Halie didn't respond her struck her across the cheek. Waited a moment, and struck again. Halie sat stoically as Patrick hit her again and again, kicking her to the ground, and pulling her back up only to knock her down again. Finally when Halie was on the verge of unconsciousness he asked her again. "What is his name? Tell me now!"

"No," she rasped managing to push herself back up.

"What?" Patrick snapped.

"No," she said more solidly staring Patrick in the eye in defiance. He paused looking down at her in curiosity, something he had not felt about her for a very long time.

"Interesting, you've finally found some back bone. Too bad it's too late to save you," Patrick stroked Halie's face for a moment with his left hand before his right hand shot forward plunging a knife into her solar plexus, angled up toward her heart. Halie gasped unable to take a breath she collapsed to the floor, struggling feebly to pull out the knife. "Good bye Halie, I enjoyed our time together," Patrick stood and lef the flat locking the door behind him.

Halie, with the last of her strength, pulled the knife from her abdomen releasing it with a clatter on the ground. The last sight that greeted her eyes before the blackness consumed her was the image of Teddy's smiling face. The boy in question was at that time watching the clock waiting for Halie to return. As the clock struck midnight he waited anxiously for her to appear.

Rose appeared at his elbow handing Teddy a small piece of paper discreetly. "Find her," Rose ordered quietly before walking away. Teddy took one look at the address and made his way to the kitchen where he disapperated. When Teddy looked around where he landed the first thing he noticed was that he was standing in a pool of blood. Following the trail with his eyes and an ever increasing sense of dread Teddy's eyes finally alighted on Halie's still form.

"Oh, no!" Teddy groaned rushing over to Halie's side he searched frantically for her pulse, and was finally relieved to notice that she was breathing shallowly. "Thank Merlin!" he sighed, thinking quickly Teddy picked her up gently and took her to St. Mungo's. "Help!" he exclaimed the moment he arrived. The nurses came rushing forward, and summoned a stretcher, when they saw the blood they rushed her away leaving Teddy alone in the lobby.

Halie came back to the world slowly opening her eyes to a strange and yet familiar sight of white walls and bright lights. "Halie?" a familiar voice asked, when she heard the voice she became aware that someone was holding her hand, and judging from the warmth of her hand they had been doing so for quite a while. Slowly, tentatively she turned her head.

"Teddy?" she asked recognizing the young man beside her. "Where am I?" she asked again when she realized that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, but she couldn't quite remember where that was either.

", I found you in a flat in London bleeding to death," he replied. Halie was momentarily overwhelmed by the flood of recent memories crowding in her brain, she now remembered vividly Patrick's attack, and her sensations at the time.

"Was anyone at the flat when you found me?" Halie sat up quickly. She grabbed Teddy's arm as a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame her.

"No," he assured her, watching as her breathing slowed, "there wasn't anyone there.

"Good," Halie sighed letting Teddy go, "that's good." Halie turned to the sound of approaching footsteps, too quiet for Teddy to hear, and saw a familiar doctor appear.

"Hello again ," the doctor greeted her. She smiled to herself, recognizing him as the doctor who had treated her the year before. "This is becoming a tradition," he added jokingly.

"Well, I hope to break it next year," she replied with a quiet laugh.

"How is the patient?" he asked looking Halie square in the eye.

"Perfect," Halie replied brightly, the doctor paused watching her a moment later before nodding and handing her the papers in his hand. "You're letting me go, just like that?" she asked instantly recognizing the discharge papers.

"Arguing doesn't work with you, but come back if you get dizzy or have any bad side-effects. Promise?" The doctor raised an eyebrow waiting for her acquiescence.

"I promise," she swore taking the pen from him and signed her discharge papers.

"You may leave when you're ready , and happy New Year," he added as he turned to leave.

"Happy New Year," Halie replied, the doctor left and she turned her attention back to Teddy, who had watched the whole exchange in silence.

"Tradition?" He asked quietly, "Should I take it that means you were here last year as well?"

"Yes I was," Halie replied matter-of-factly. "I'll tell you all about it, she promised, "if we can get out of here."

"I'll let you get dressed," Teddy headed to the door, and Halie dressed quickly, meeting him in the hall.

"So, what now?" Teddy asked with a smile. He was surprised when she held out her hand.

"I want to show you something ... take you somewhere," she stated, smiling once again.

"Shouldn't we get you home?" he asked a little worried about her family.

"If my family hasn't come after me by now, that means Rose has them convinced I'm still home. She can take care of things a few minutes longer, if you don't mind?" she asked. Teddy placed his hand in hers taking a few steps closer. Halie smiled and disapperated. Teddy was surprised when they arrived in a rather average looking park.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"This was my favorite park, before I came to the Potter's." Teddy turned sharply to face her, "When things at school or home became too much I would come here and just watch people live their lives. Imagining their stories."

"Hal, why did you bring us here?"

"I thought this might be easier to say if I was somewhere familiar," Halie released Teddy's hand sitting on the nearest bench with her arms crossed.

"Halie, you can tell me anything," he assured her.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier," she sighed before taking a deep breath. "I owe you an explanation and an apology for my behavior this past year."

"You don't need to apologize to me for anything," Teddy objected.

"Still, you should hear why... When I was 14 I broke up with my boyfriend, Patrick, I had **thought** we were in love, but he - " Halie took another deep breath skipping the particulars. "He tried to kill me, like tonight, and I was broken. Patrick was never one to miss an opportunity, he made me promise him something."

"What did he make you promise?" Teddy asked when Halie paused again.

"That I would never fall in love, or be with anyone **ever** again. So you see that first time we kissed under the mistletoe I was afraid of what Patrick would do if he found out, and I suppose I was afraid because I didn't think I could feel that way again."

"A few days ago?" Teddy prompted taking her by the hand.

"I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore, but I knew I had to see Patrick tonight. I was afraid that if I didn't avoid you I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings from **him**."

"Is that what happened tonight?"

"Not exactly, he saw us talking on the platform and knew immediately I'd broken my promise. That wasn't why he stabbed me though, he did it because I said no. He wanted to know who you were, and for the first time in my life I told him no, that's what sent him over the edge." Halie looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, "I found the strength to refuse him because of you."

"You are incredible and entirely insane," Teddy told her incredulously as eh brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Perhaps I am. I was wondering if you would be willing to ask me again, despite all that," Halie asked once again nervous of the outcome.

Teddy paused for a long moment before asking, "Halie will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Halie replied, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. "Oh, I've been wanting to say that for a long time. **Yes**." Teddy leaned in to give her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad," he told her quietly. "Now I think we really should get you home," he suggested pulling her up off the bench. He smiled when she linked her arm through his. When they arrived in the Potter's garden, they were surprised to see Harry standing a few feet from them, with a very similar expression on his face.

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with your mysterious illness?" Harry was the first to speak and his tone was decidedly suspicious.

"Teddy would you mind giving us a moment?" Halie requested, obviously meaning to have a discussion with her father.

"Of course," Teddy disengaged his arm and quickly left the garden, he didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going to happen.

"Dad is something wrong?" Halie asked, trying to focus his thoughts on the matter at hand, she wasn't too pleased with the thoughts she could hear being shouted in his mind.

"Are the two of you dating?" Harry asked focusing slightly more on the matter at hand.

"I don't think you can call one date that hasn't even happened yet dating," Halie objected placidly.

"I don't want the two of you dating," Harry practically ordered.

"Why not?" Halie asked calmly.

"For one thing he's too old for you," Harry objected immediately.

"Five years is not that big of an age difference, he's only 23."

"You're barely 18!"

"**If** you remember correctly mum was only 15 when the two of you started dating."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"What?"

"How is that any different from me and Teddy?" Halie asked crossing her arms. She bit back a smile as Harry scrambled for a reasonable answer.

"She was very mature for her age," Harry finally replied, almost a minute later.

"Dad . . . do you trust me?" she asked her tone patronizing.

"What?" Harry asked completely sidetracked from his argument.

"Do you trust me to make good decisions, to think about the consequences of my actions, and not rush into anything?" she asked again. Harry nodded slowly, "You've known Teddy his **entire** life, do you trust him?"

"That's not – "

"Just answer the question, do you trust him?"

"Yes," Harry admitted reluctantly, unable to fight her logic.

"Then I think you can trust us to be together," Harry sighed in defeat, and Halie linked arms with him, "and don't worry so much, you're hair will turn grey," she teased as they walked back to the house. Once they rejoined the party Halie left her father to find Teddy. He was with a group of her closest friends. Jenna, Sophie, Rose and Scorpious all exchanged a look of pleasant surprise when Halie took Teddy's hand in her's. They were inseparable for the rest of the night. As the party wound down at close to 5am Teddy pulled Halie off to the side to talk to her, "Is everything okay with Harry?"

"He was just surprised," Halie assured him, her voice tired.

"Maybe was should go out next week, just to give him some time. I don't want to be cursed or fired for taking out my boss' daughter," he teased to hide his real worry.

"You promised me tonight, and I expect to be treated to a good time." Halie wrapped her arms around his neck a playful smile on her lips.

"I'll be here at eight," Teddy grinned at her enthusiasm, kissed her briefly, and left the party with his family.

"So are you going to tell us, or do we have to beg?" Jenna asked from right behind Halie's left shoulder.

"I suppose I can tell you," Halie sighed as she turned to face her friends. "Teddy and I are going out to dinner." All three of her friends squealed in excitement jumping up and down, they all hugged Halie tightly and began discussing with her all the finer details of getting ready for a date.


	21. Chapter 21 First Date

Teddy arrived promptly at 8 the next night delighted to find Halie waiting for him. "Are you ready?" had asked holding out his hand.

"You just try to stop me," Halie challenged him. They clasped hands and Teddy disapperated. When they arrived at their destination Halie was immediately overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. "Is that the Eiffel Tower?" she asked in surprise.

Teddy placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, "This," he pointed to a building across the street, "is my favorite restaurant in the world. It just so happens to be in –"

"Paris?" Halie finished, her tone making it a question.

"Just trust me, the food is delicious," Teddy looped Halie's arm through his and lead her into the restaurant. She had to admit to herself that she did not expect to see such a romantic décor compared to the outside of the building. "So how often do you surprise your dates with a trip to Paris?" Halie asked trying to sound casual.

"Never, you're the first girl I've ever brought here," Teddy confessed quietly. The waitress came over then, and began speaking in fast French, Teddy answered fluidly in perfectly accented French.

"So Teddy if this place is so special to you, why did you bring me here?" Halie asked when the waitress stepped away.

"Because you're special to me, and I want to spend as much time as I can making good memories with you." Teddy reached his hand across the table. Halie placed her hand in his with a small sigh.

"You know you really shouldn't spoil me like this," Halie chastised him playfully.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked confused.

"If you keep treating me like I'm special you're likely to get stuck with me forever."

"I'd be okay with that," Teddy replied, the food came then and the two of them spent a pleasant evening talking about the time Halie had spent at school, and Teddy had spent working with the other Aurors. As dinner finished they decided that to leave then would be a waste of the time they had together, so to spend more time together they strolled around Paris enjoying the sights of the city. "I should probably get you back home," Teddy finally commented.

"Why?" Halie asked with a frown.

"It's almost midnight; I think your father might kill me if I don't get you home soon," Teddy half-joked.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you're a little too valuable for him to kill, though he may suspend you . . . we should go back," Halie finally agreed. They disapperated back to the Potters, where the two finally began to say goodnight.

"So what now?" Teddy asked putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well I'm no expert, but I think this is the part of the evening when you give me a kiss goodnight, and we part ways," Halie replied sounding slightly breathless as she finished, because as she'd spoken Teddy had stepped closer so that there was hardly any space between them. Slowly he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Very well behaved of you I'm sure my dad will approve."

"You almost sound disappointed," Teddy observed pushing her hair back from her face.

"Maybe just a little bit – it was a little anti-climactic, but I'm know my dad appreciates it because he's watching us right now."

"If that's the case then I should go," Teddy replied with a smile.

"Goodnight," Halie sighed stepping back. "I'll be waiting to hear from you." Teddy left and Halie re-entered her home. She turned to face her father who wasn't even trying to disguise the fact that he'd been watching her.

"Did you have a good time?" Harry asked coming over to join her.

"Yes I did. Did you like the show?" Halie asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't like to think of it that way." Harry objected.

"Well, I don't really care how you think of it. I just want you to stop because I'm not a little girl, and Teddy isn't just some random boy. You know him and I need you to leave us alone," Halie pleaded. Harry nodded fighting against his overprotective tendencies. "Besides once everyone goes back to Hogwars, I plan on getting a job."

"A job? Why?" Harry asked bewildered by her intensity.

"Because I can't live here forever, and a little independence would go a long way to making me happy. That's all you want right?" Halie asked half asking and half challenging.

"Of course," Harry replied, he hugged Halie lightly and the two of them made their way off to their beds. Halie woke to Jenna, Sophie, and Rose sitting on her bed the next morning speculating quietly about her date the night before.

"I bet he took her somewhere really romantic," Sophie guessed with a sigh.

"Guys never take a girl on a romantic date until later in the relationship," Jenna argued.

"I think that depends on your definition of romantic," Rose added with a shrug.

"Well by any definition I think a candlelit dinner in Paris is romantic," Halie stated pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Why are all of you here so early?" she asked moaning as the sun decided to shine in her eyes.

"It's almost noon, we're not here early," Jenna stated holding her watch in front of Halie's face.

"Okay, now I'm worried, I never sleep this late."

"You must have been tired," Rose stated shrugging once again. "How late were you out?"

"Midnight, but I've stayed up later than that and not slept this late. Anyway, step out for a bit I need to shower, and then I'll make us lunch." Halie pushed back her covers and climbed out of bed as her friends exchanged the now frequent questioning glance.

Halie didn't let them dwell on their questions by talking about the guys in their lives, trying to focus on their relationships rather than hers. All the while Halie was fighting off a foreboding feeling. Since it was their last day together before going back to school the girls stayed most of the afternoon. Halie was surprised to find a note from Teddy waiting for her in her room.

_Halie,_

_Dinner tomorrow? I was just going to come ask you in person, but your father stopped me and gave me some work to do that will keep me here most of the night. I don't want to sound suspicious, but I'm worried he's trying to make us keep our distance, but you're the only one who could tell. Write back soon._

_ Teddy_

Halie wrote a hasty reply and decided she needed to go for a run. The usual warm-up and two miles later Halie was feeling light headed, worried that she might trigger a seizure she decided to turn around and head back home. Ten minutes later she collapsed.

Ginny was the first one to realize that Halie wasn't home, since she noticed Halie's running shoes weren't by the door she assumed that Halie would be home soon. Three hours later Harry and Daniel were home, but Halie was nowhere to be seen. "Okay, I'm going out to look for her," Ginny stated taking her cloak off its hook.

"We all will," Dan replied standing up from the table. Halie walked in then, looking pale and tired. "Are you okay?" Dan asked stepping forward to support her.

"I'm fine, I just went for a longer run than usual," Halie replied with a smile. "If you don't mind I'm just going to go lie down, I wore myself out," she looked to the others waiting for their response.

"Sure darling," Ginny replied watching Halie slowly fade from consciousness.

"Thanks," Halie smiled and made her way up the stairs. She immediately collapsed into bed shivering uncontrollably. The next morning Ginny came in to wake Halie before they headed off to the train station and found her completely unresponsive with a high fever.

"Harry, I need you up here!" Ginny called down the stairs. She took a seat on the edge of Halie's bed and began looking over her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked standing in the doorway.

"Can you go with Dan to the train station? I'm going to stay with Halie, she seems to be sick with something."

"Are you sure you don't want to take her to 's?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure. She'll be fine here we just need to get her fever down. Tell Daniel that she's out for a run, or on an errand, he doesn't need to worry about her."

"I don't like lying to our kids, but I suppose that's part of protecting them sometimes," Harry shook his head and headed downstairs to corral his son. Dan, let's go we don't want to be late," Harry stated.

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked looking at the stairs waiting for Halie and Ginny to come down the stairs.

"Yeah, your mum and sister just have some things to take care of," Harry replied picking up one side of Dan's school trunk. Dan picked up the other end and they moved off to the car. Half an hour later they were walking onto Platform 9 ¾ and Jenna, Sophie, Rose and Scorpious were all wondering where Halie was. Dan and Harry told them the same vague story and they were all forced to accept it as the train blew the final whistle. Harry watched the train leave the station before going back home to make sure Halie and Ginny were alright.

When he arrived Halie was in the kitchen making a potion, and Ginny was gone. "Are you alright to be up?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, my fever is gone, and this potion should help with the rest of the symptoms. I told mom to go to work, and I'm going to tell you the same." Halie replied putting one last ingredient into the potion. "I'm fine, and I'll **be** fine."

"Alright, but I want the truth first. Last night did you really go for a longer run than usual, or were you out so long because you were sick?" Harry demanded to know.

"I was sick, but I'm better now," Halie answered truthfully.

"Okay, but I want you to stay in tonight," Harry ordered.

"Then could you tell Teddy we need to reschedule our date?" Halie requested, pulling the cauldron from the fire.

"Another one already?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Neither one of us has ever had much patience, and after two years of waiting I think we're entitled to a few dates." Halie replied pouring the potion into a glass. "Please dad, don't fight this."

"I won't," Harry promised with a sigh, he left then for work, and Halie drank her potion. For the rest of the day Halie sat alone thinking about her life, and the direction it was taking. An owl arrived late in the day with a short note.

_Get well soon, you'll need your strength in the time to come._

It wasn't signed, and the handwriting was unfamiliar, but it reminded her of the note that she had received the summer before when her father was taken. Halie knew it was the Knights of Tempus, and despite her fear she knew that she would need her strength if they were going to come after her. Once again she found herself wondering what they wanted with her.

It was two days later that Teddy and Halie were finally able to see each other again, he turned up just before dinner time at the Potter's. "You're early," Halie stated when she saw him.

"Yes, well I wanted to see you," Teddy replied smiling softly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you don't care about me being in my cleaning clothes," Halie laughed a little when she looked at her torn jeans, and baggy t-shirt, clothes from her old life.

"You don't need to be dressed up where we're going, besides, I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" Halie asked skeptically flattered.

Teddy leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Always," ha stood close for a moment longer before Teddy took a deep breath and stepped back. "Are you prepared to be underwhelmed?" he asked playfully.

"Absolutely," Halie replied gazing into his eyes and taking his hand. Teddy took them through disapperation to a dining room. It took Halie a moment to realize that it was Teddy's dining room. "I thought we were going **out**, as in a public place."

"Well I thought we might like some time alone since that seems difficult for us," Teddy pulled out a chair for her at the table.

"Where is your mum?" Halie asked as she sat.

"She already had plans with her friends, and as I told her that I was planning on staying in tonight she wasn't worried." Teddy shrugged and took his seat at the other end of the table.

"You didn't mention that I would be staying in **with** you, did you?"

"I didn't see the need to," Teddy shrugged. They began eating, when Halie felt prompted to ask a question.

"Did you cook all of this?"

"Yeah . . . do you like it?" Teddy's tone and demeanor was nervous as he asked.

"It is delicious!" Halie exclaimed smiling brightly. Teddy seemed to believe her for a little while. Then as dessert was served he became nervous again. Halie calmed his fears and they spoke for a while longer when Halie began clearing off the table.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked.

"Cleaning up," Halie replied baffled by his tone.

"Stop, I'll do that later." He held a hand out to Halie and she took it following him to the living room.

"What now?" Halie asked standing with Teddy in the middle of the room.

"I don't know," Teddy answered nervously. Halie took her hair down, simply for something to do, and was startled when Teddy ran his fingers through it brining him a step closer. His arm wrapping around her waist pulled him even closer and before she could even think Teddy was kissing her. The kiss was slow and sweet as though he could kiss her all day and never miss a beat, but at the same time he was deepening the kiss before she had time to react. When Halie's brain finally caught up with her body she simply surrendered herself to the feeling of his lips on hers. Minutes later they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized. "I couldn't resist."

"Then don't try," Halie replied pulling him close. Hours later Tonks arrived to find Halie and Teddy sitting on the sofa talking in a whisper. "Hello Tonks," Halie greeted Teddy's mother as she looked up.

"What is going on here?" Tonks asked setting her bag down on the table.

"Hi, mum," Teddy greeted her sheepishly pulling back from Halie a little bit.

"Don't 'Hi, mum' me. I asked you a question," Tonks placed her hands on her hips staring them down.

"Halie came over for dinner, and we . . . got to talking," Teddy explained. Tonks didn't miss the pause in Teddy's explanation and sighed as she looked at the two's guilty expressions.

"I think it's time for you to go home Halie," Tonks informed Halie.

"You're probably right, I'm sure my dad is waiting to yell at me." Halie swung her legs off Teddy's lap onto the ground, and stood to take her leave. Teddy stood with her, "I'll see you later," Halie told him before he could say anything. "Good night," she said to Tonks and disapperated.

"All right," Tonks turned to Teddy. "You better tell me everything that went on tonight or you are in **big** trouble – believe me."

"It was nothing!" Teddy exclaimed defensively.

"Teddy!" Tonks yelled to get his full co-operation.

"We just talked! . . . Okay there was some kissing, but mostly we talked."

"On your **second** date?" Tonks asked disappointedly. "You're already kissing on your second date?"

"Actually – mum, we kissed twice before we even started dating."

"WHAT?" she screeched.

"It was mistletoe!" Teddy explained to stop Tonks from freaking out. "The first time," he added quietly to himself. "We're together now, and planning on staying that way."

Tonks sighed, "Let's just hope Harry doesn't make things difficult."

"Halie won't let him," Teddy replied confidently.


	22. Chapter 22 First Mission

Over the next few weeks Halie began the long process of finding a job. She spent her days filling out applications and going to interviews. She and Teddy spent his days off together, walks in the park, romantic dinners, and long talks under the stars. It was almost a month after they started dating that Halie paid her first visit to the Auror offices at the Ministry of Magic. She had just stepped in the door when she bumped into a familiar person. "Hello Nikolas," Halie greeted him with a smile.

"Halie, it's been quite a while. Are you here to see your dad?" Nikolas asked smiling back.

"Yeah, I brought him . . . and Teddy some lunch," Halie admitted sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll take you to them," Nikolas offered bringing Halie first to Harry's office, then to Teddy's cubicle. "Teddy, you have a visitor," Nikolas announced.

"Who is it?" Teddy asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Your girlfriend," Halie answered stepping forward. Teddy turned quickly to face her, a grin spreading across his face.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nikolas stated backing away unobtrusively. Halie held out the bag with Teddy's lunch waiting for him to take it.

"I thought you might be hungry," Halie explained as he looked inside.

"Mmm . . . it's been a while since I've had your cooking," Teddy replied giving Halie a small peck on the cheek.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil you," Halie joked.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"I was in town for an interview and I know how you tend to forget to eat when you're occupied with work."

"What makes you think I'm occupied with work?"

"Because sometimes you are just like my father," Halie told him laughing quietly at their similarities.

"Is that so?" Teddy challenged stepping closer.

"Well, you can be forgetful, distracted off in your own little world with a very unbecoming frown on your all to handsome face," Halie finished her list with a small smile.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Teddy asked teasingly, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

"I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't," Halie objected playfully.

"Oh, I see – so you're only with me because of my looks."

"Well, there are other reasons," Halie shrugged wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Name one," Teddy ordered wrapping his arms around her waist. They were about to kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them. Halie and Teddy turned and saw one of the men who had guarded Halie during the summer.

"Ms. Potter," he said acknowledging Halie's presence.

"Hello," she greeted him before turning back to Teddy. "I'll see you soon."

"Very soon," Teddy promised. Halie stepped around the other man and headed off down the hall.

"Come on, the boss wants to see us," the auror told Teddy leading the way to Harry's office. Halie was almost out the door when she heard someone speak.

"Leaving so soon?" Nikolas asked. Halie turned to face him and saw Teddy stepping into her father's office.

"I think Teddy is getting another assignment, one that will take him away for a while," Halie explained nodding to the office.

"Well, when he comes back we should go on a double date," Nikolas suggested.

"You have a girlfriend now?" Halie asked, her interest peaked. "It's been so long since we've talked I had no idea."

"It's been almost a year hasn't it?" Nikolas asked referring to the last time they spoke.

"Over a year, actually," she corrected him. Nikolas fidgeted for a moment before deciding to speak again.

"I want to apologize again, for what happened."

"You don't need to. It was my fault anyway. No need to worry, everything is forgiven and forgotten, and we'll talk again when Teddy gets back." Nikolas recognized the finality in Halie's tone. Wisely deciding to stay quiet he nodded his acquiescence. Teddy came out of the office then coming over quickly to speak to Halie. Nikolas stepped away and the two exchanged a wave before Halie turned her attention back to Teddy.

"Halie, I'm sorry," Teddy began quickly, "but I have to cancel our date tomorrow."

"I know, you have some super secret assignment that will take you a way for an indeterminable amount of time. I understand," Halie replied with a shrug, masking the pain in her voice.

"How did you know?" Teddy asked.

"I guessed as much when I saw you going into my dad's office. I'm not going to ask where you're going, or when you'll be back. I just want you to promise me that you'll be as safe as possible, and that you will come back to me – **alive.**" Halie insisted locking gazes with Teddy. He took Halie's hands gazing deeply back.

"I promise. You are very understanding," he added smilingly.

"This is your job. We wouldn't be together for long if I fought and cried every time you were taken away from me by it."

"I suppose that's true," Teddy agreed. "So – I'll see you when I see you?"

"As soon as you get home," Halie ordered. She smiled as they said their goodbyes and left the office.

"Well done," Harry congratulated Teddy, who looked back to see that Harry had been watching from the door of his office. "I don't think my first mission away from Ginny went that well."

"Halie had a unique perspective on a lot of things," Teddy replied feeling a little awkward.

"Don't look so worried. Halie has explained everything and I'm – comfortable with the two of you being together." The two men looked at each other for a moment before Harry spoke again. "You should get going now."

"Yes, sir," Teddy answered and collected his things. Over the next two weeks Halie kept herself busy, writing letters to her friends, and going to job interviews. When at home she spent all of her time cooking and cleaning, the busy work was enough to keep her occupied, but not enough to make her happy. The most trying time for Halie were the nights she spent tossing and turning in her bed. When she closed her eyes she was confronted with memories of her old life and horrific images of her loved ones dying.

Halie would wake in the middle of the night crying or screaming. Eventually she tried to stay awake through the entire night, though unable to she felt she had to try. She was sitting in her favorite chair in the den, drawing to stay awake when she heard a familiar voice. "You look tired."

Halie's head snapped up, relief flooded through her, "Teddy!" she exclaimed flying to him. "Oh – I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad too," Teddy laughed a little at her exuberance. He stepped back a moment to look at her, and his brow creased in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Halie objected leaning against him.

"You can tell me anything," Teddy assured her. "What's wrong? Why are you so tired?" he asked pulling Halie close in an embrace.

"I've been – having nightmares since the day you left. I haven't been able to sleep for two weeks," Halie confessed quietly.

"Well then, I think it's time for you to rest," Teddy stated his voice full of quiet concern. Teddy kept one arm around her waist as he led Halie up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her down, and Halie found herself nodding off as he tucked the coverlet around her. He started to turn away to leave, but was stopped when Halie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go," Halie begged sounding panicked.

"Okay, I'll just pull the chair over - "

"No!" Halie stopped him mid-sentence. "Um, could you lie down next to me?" she trailed off suddenly embarrassed.

"Are you sure that's alright?" Teddy asked anxiously. "As much as your parents like me I don't think they'd be very happy if they found us."

"Stay on top of the covers and you'll be fine." Halie could see how worried he was. "Please," she begged, "I just need to feel your arms around me. I need to know you're really here." Halie's expression was so tired and frightened that Teddy couldn't argue. He stepped around to the other side of the bed and lay next to Halie. She turned to bury her face in his chest and he held her close.

"Sweet dreams," Teddy whispered as Halie faded from consciousness. Minutes later Teddy was also relegated to the world of dreams, having been sleep deprived as well. Halie woke slowly to bright sunlight, and Teddy's sleeping face on the pillow next to her. A smile of pure contentment spread across her face, a moment before she realized by the position of the sun that it was late afternoon. Yelling at herself mentally for sleeping so long Halie rolled out of bed trying to let Teddy sleep, when she turned around, however, she saw that he was awake.

"Hey," Halie greeted him smiling once again.

"Are you going somewhere?" Teddy asked sitting up to look better at her.

"Downstairs to make us some lunch, we missed it," Halie explained. "You just take your time coming downstairs, I'll have everything ready soon," she suggested lightly. Before leaving she pulled something out of her bedside table drawer and left the room quickly. Surprised by her rush Teddy quickly followed her. "Thank you for all your help."

"What's this?" Teddy asked plucking the phone from Halie's hand.

"My mobile," Halie explained tersely "Can I have it back now?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Why do you even have one?" Teddy asked taking a step back as Halie moved to enter the kitchen.

"I've been applying to jobs at muggle offices, they need a phone number to contact you at, and since I already had it I thought I would use it." Halie began pulling things from cupboards and turned on the stove.

"Why are you even applying for muggle jobs? You're a witch."

"Because there are things I miss form the muggle world, and I suppose I'd like to be independent. I rely too much on everyone around me, getting a job, particularly one where I can't use magic, would help me feel like I can take care of myself."

Teddy shook his head, "Aren't you the one who's always telling us that you don't need to be taken care of?"

"Just because I say it doesn't mean that I always feel that way," Halie explained.

"When did you get a mobile anyway?"

"It was a gift," Halie explained shortly.

"From whom?" Teddy asked. He waited for a reply but was disappointed for a few minutes as Halie just continued cooking. Finally he stepped in her path, "Halie who gave it to you?"

"Patrick, my first birthday here, he put everything in my name so he doesn't know I'm still using it." Halie met Teddy's gaze and saw the worry in his eyes. "Teddy," she started to say.

"Sorry, I know you don't like me worrying about you, but that's what you do when you love someone," Teddy stated placing his hands on her shoulders. Halie was frozen for a moment as she processed what Teddy had just said to her.

"Did you just say that you love me?" Halie asked breathlessly.

"Yes, and I will tell you as many times as you need me to," Teddy promised. They shared a short kiss, and Halie went back to cooking. After lunch Halie and Teddy spent some time catching up, Ginny was the first one home, and though she was a little surprised to see Teddy, she was also happy to see Halie so happy.

"It's good to see you back safe and sound Teddy," Ginny smiled as she greeted him.

"Thank you," Teddy replied with a smile of his own. "I should get home now, I 'm pretty sure my mom would like to see me sometime today." Teddy kissed Halie lightly on the cheek and left for the day.

"Everything seems to be going well with the two of you," Ginny observed.

"They are . . . are you okay?" Halie asked her mom, as she sighed.

"Yeah, I was just remembering when Harry used to leave on his missions for the Auror office," Ginny explained.

"Did you have nightmares too?" Halie was compelled to ask.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping? Because you've been having nightmares about Teddy?"

"I couldn't stop seeing him die," Halie confessed.

"That's one sure sign," Ginny stated brightly.

"Of what?"

"That you're in love with him," her mother stated matter-of-factly.

"Mom," Halie objected.

"Well, aren't you?" Ginny asked playfully.

"Just don't say it like that, it's a little embarrassing." Halie grumbled as she stood from the sofa. "Now let's get dinner ready." Two hours later an elaborate dinner was being served, and Harry had joined them. "I hope Teddy was successful in whatever you had him doing," Halie said to keep the conversation going.

"He does good work," Harry replied, "I may need him out in the field again, and soon."

"How soon?" Halie asked her hand freezing with her fork half way to her mouth.

"A few weeks maybe," he replied with a shrug. Halie set down her fork and leaned back in her chair looking suddenly green.

"May I be excused?" Halie asked a moment later.

"Of course," Ginny replied. Harry was bewildered by Halie's behavior, but didn't say anything. Ginny came to Halie's room the next morning and found her asleep at her writing desk, a half composed letter to Teddy beneath her hand. Ginny sighed leaving Halie to sleep, and hoping it was the end of her daughter's nightmares.

Over the next few weeks Halie became a frequent sight at the Auror office as she brought lunch for Harry and Teddy almost every other day. When they had a day together Halie and Teddy were nearly inseperable, spending every moment they could together. Then the inevitable assignment came. Teddy and Halie were sitting together on the sofa in the Potter's living room when Harry came in and gave them the news.

"Teddy I need you and Eims to go on another mission," he announced plainly. "I've sent the details to your house. You leave tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Teddy replied. He kissed Halie good-bye and left.

Halie was a different person with Teddy gone, quiet and reserved. She seemed uninterested in anything other than finding a job, or looking after the housework. Eventually even her friends at Hogwarts noticed the difference and began to worry. "Do you think she's alright?" Sophie asked the group after reading Halie's last letter. "She sounds so . . . depressed."

"I think Teddy's gone on another mission for Uncle Harry. She hasn't mentioned Teddy in a few weeks," Rose replied sounding just as worried as Sophie.

"Do you think it's that simple?" Jenna asked, "Halie can be really complicated sometimes."

"Yeah, but she loves him, and you know how she worried about the people she cares for."

"Ironic considering how much she hates people worrying about her," Scorpious observed dryly. "Should we do something for her?" he asked his underlying concern showing in his voice.

"There's nothing we can do," Rose replied. The four friends sat in silence for a short time before moving on to problems they could fix. Harry finally broached the subject of his daughter's less than cheerful mood with his wife. "Do you know what's wrong with Halie? She seems . . ." he didn't seem able to identify his daughter's distress.

"She's worried about Teddy," Ginny replied frankly. "She's been having nightmares, even the sleeping potion isn't really helping, she's still dreaming."

"Halie has been taking a sleeping potion?" Harry asked in concern.

"Only when she hasn't slept for several nights," Ginny said as an excuse for her daughter.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I understand what she's going through. Don't worry it will get better," Ginny assured him, they spoke about it again on several occasions, but Halie remained oblivious. Five weeks after he had left Teddy came home, a little worse for wear, but happy to see Halie. As the months progressed Teddy was sent on many assignments, but when he came home he would always spend his spare time with Halie, and the two of them would only fight when they couldn't decide what to do for the night.


	23. Chapter 23 Meeting the Knights

Summer had come when things changed again. The Hogwarts school year was over, and everyone was on their way home when Halie made an announcement to Teddy. "What would you say if I told you I was moving out of my parent's house?" she began.

"Are you serious?" Teddy asked trying to catch her eye.

"I'm moving out in two weeks, I have a job lined up and a flat in London," Halie replied, breathing deeply to brace herself for his reaction.

"Halie this is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Teddy's smile was genuine, and his eyes were filled with excitement as he pulled her close.

"I wanted to make sure everything was actually happening before I said anything," Halie explained smiling brightly with him.

"We should celebrate, all your dreams are coming true," Teddy kissed her lightly, and Halie answered with enthusiasm until a knock came to the front door.

"I'd better get that," Halie stated pulling back from him. Halie was still smiling as she opened the front door, but it faded when she saw who was on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Halie demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I am here to extend an – invitation," Lucian Malfoy held out a small piece of paper containing an address and time. "If you don't come unpleasant things may occur," Lucian added with a smirk.

"I'll be there," Halie replied tersely handing the paper back to him. Lucian left as Halie closed the door. Teddy stepped around the corner then, looking for her.

"Who was it?" he asked calmly.

"Just someone who needed directions," Halie lied with a shrug of the shoulders. "For some reason I'm **really** tired."

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" Teddy asked all concern.

"Stay with me?" Halie asked, desperate to keep him close. Teddy nodded and followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. The two of them lay down on the bed. Halie was asleep in moments. Teddy stayed by her reading one of her many books, and that's where he was when she woke. "Do you like that one?"

"It's interesting," Teddy replied setting the book aside. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to spend tonight with my family."

"Me too, Harry seems to think my dad would like to see me sometime this year," Teddy replied with a laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll talk to you in the morning, how is that?" Halie asked stroking Teddy's cheek.

"I'll see you then," Teddy replied, they kissed briefly and he left for the night. Halie was seemingly cheery at dinner, happy to see Dan home once again. At midnight that night Halie left her home to visit the address Lucian had given her. He was there with three other men, "Prompt as always," Lucian commented as they blindfolded her. "Let's go," Lucian ordered taking hold of Halie's hand, they disapperated.

The blindfold was removed showing Halie what looked like an underground tunnel system, the walls of stone had been smoothed by magic. Nothing in nature could create such a smooth surface. "This way," Lucian prompted leading Halie off down the hall. Many twists and turns later they stopped in front of a thick wooden door with a familiar symbol carved into it, a snake wrapped around a sword.

"You're one of the Knights of Tempus," Halie stated quietly. "That is where I first saw the symbol, at Scorpious' birthday party."

"Lucian was right, you are clever," a new voice stated as the door swung open to admit them. "We have a proposition for you Ms. Potter," the gentleman continued as Lucian led her into the room. Halie felt a chill run up her spine as the door closed slowly behind them, seemingly of its own free will.

Hours later, Lucian escorted Halie home, waiting until she was safely in her room before leaving the world outside the Potter's home quiet and peaceful. For the first time in a long time Halie cried bitter tears of regret for the choices she'd been forced to make. It wasn't until nearly dawn that Halie was able to get some sleep. She and Teddy spoke a few hours later and decided to spend some time together that evening.

In the interim Halie went to Diagon Alley to research some possible solutions to her problems. While there she was able to form a plan to perhaps, save her family somewhere down the line. That night at dinner Halie was attentive, but sad in a way. Teddy noticed but didn't want to say anything to spoil the evening. That night when they parted Teddy was worried, so the next morning when her owl arrived with a letter for him, he was anxious about what it would say. Teddy couldn't believe his eyes as he read the letter. He left straight away for the Potter's. "Hello Teddy," Ginny greeted him when he appeared in front of her.

"Is Hal home?" he asked tersely.

"She's in the garden," Ginny told him. Teddy walked past her with long stomping strides. Ginny followed to the kitchen window to watch the last fight of Halie and Teddy's relationship. Halie looked up at his approaching footsteps, and seemed slightly frightened at the prospect of having to speak to him. "Teddy what are you doing here so soon?"

Teddy thrust the crushed letter into her line of vision, "What is this?" he demanded to know.

"It's a letter," she answered calmly.

"I know it's a letter. Why did you write it?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you in person, but it couldn't wait."

"Halie, you broke up with me in a **letter**! Why? How could you do this to us?" Teddy asked waving the letter around.

"I'm not doing this **to** anyone. I made a decision based on the nature of my changed circumstances, it was perfectly rational."

"Rational? When is it ever rational to break up with someone you claim to love?" Teddy's voice reached a pitch close to shouting.

"Keep your voice down," Halie ordered. "Don't think I missed that you said I 'claim' to love you. When have I **ever** lied to you about my feelings? Never is the answer."

"Halie I deserve a real explanation," Teddy stated, his steady gaze meeting her tired one. Despite the passionate words she had spoken, Halie's voice had not been raised beyond a level used in quiet conversation. Her tone so calm she may as well have been talking about the weather.

"I told you, my circumstances have changed."

"What are you talking about?" Teddy demanded to know.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore," Halie sighed bowing her head.

"Of course it matters!" Teddy objected. "Halie what is going on? The way you're acting, it's like you've lost - "

"What?" Halie asked, calmly challenging him. Teddy refused to finish the sentence. "Look, I'm sorry for how much this is hurting you, but it's done. There's nothing more to say," Halie turned from him toward the house. Teddy reached out to take hold of her arm.

"Halie wait!" he objected.

Halie pulled her arm free of his grip, "**Do not touch me**," Halie hissed through clenched teeth, she pulled away as Teddy tried to step closer.

"Just tell me why," he pleaded.

"Because I'm leaving," Halie explained shortly.

"Yeah, I know, you're moving out," Teddy replied.

"No, Teddy I'm leaving – the wizarding world. When I move out in two weeks, I'm not coming back."

"What? Why?"

"It doesn't matter, this doesn't concern you anymore."

"Halie! This has **everything** to do with me!" Teddy objected his voice rising again.

"No!" Halie argued her emotions finally bursting through her mask of indifference. "This **doesn't** have anything to do with you because we BROKE UP! Whatever happens from this point on doesn't have anything to do with you. That's what being broken up means that we don't affect each other's lives."

Before Teddy could say another word to keep her there Halie disapperated. Teddy sank onto the bench Halie had been sitting on, letting his head fall into his hands. He was reminded of the letter when he heard it crumple in his hand. With a groan of frustration he threw it away from him. Teddy couldn't stop himself from reading the letter again as the paper unfolded itself.

_Teddy,_

_I have been up all night trying to get the words for this letter right. I don't know if I'll ever be able to say everything I want to. I suppose the first thing I have to say is that I love you . . . I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was never able to tell you before. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, and I'm sorry that I have to say what I'm going to say next, but I have to. _

_I'm breaking up with you. There are a lot of reasons why I have to do this, and I'm sorry I can't give you an explanation. Hopefully one day this will make sense to you._

_ Good bye_

_ Halie Potter_

Once again the last phrase galvanized him into action and Teddy left, searching for Halie.

Rose paused in the hall when she heard some very insistent knocking on the front door, she opened the door. Halie lowered her hand as the door swung open. "Halie, this is a surprise," Rose greeted her with a smile. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed how agitated Halie was.

"Um . . . can I stay here for a little while? I don't want to be home right now," Halie pleaded.

"Sure, come in," Rose stepped back to let her in, then led her down the hall to the sitting room. "Look who's here," Rose nodded Halie to Scorpious who was already sitting on the sofa.

"This is nice, I didn't think we'd get to see you so soon," Scorpious commented. "You okay?" he asked when he noticed her expression.

"Not yet, but ask me again in a few hours and maybe I will be," Halie replied, her voice shaking.

"Well, we were planning on watching old movies, if you want to join us," Rose suggested. The three spent a few wonderful hours watching movies like _Charade, Sabrina_, and _Harvey._ Halie was almost back to her old self when they had another visitor. Rose stopped the movie they were watching, when they heard the distinctive crack of someone apperating, they looked back to find Teddy standing there.

"Thank Merlin I've found you!" Teddy exclaimed stepping forward. Halie stood and backed away as he stepped around the sofa.

"What did you do, visit every relative I have?" Halie asked, continuing to back up.

"Almost," Teddy replied. He stepped closer once again, reaching out to her.

"Don't!" Halie ordered, pulling her arms out of range. "Sorry Rose, I have to go," Halie excused herself, weaving around Teddy heading for the exit.

"Halie we need to talk," Teddy tired to follow her.

"No!" Halie exclaimed turning back around, "No, we really don't." Rose leapt up and pulled Halie from the room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Rose demanded to know. "You two are fighting, you and Teddy never fight."

"I broke up with Teddy this morning," Halie announced, avoiding Rose's gaze.

"What?" Rose gasped. "I thought you were in love with him?"

"I am! I can't tell you why, I just – I had to."

"Is this one of those secrets you keep to protect everyone from something?" Rose asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," Halie answered, "something like that."

"Go," Rose ordered. "We'll keep him busy, you get out of here." Halie pulled Rose into a tight hug.

"Thank you for being my best friend," Halie whispered in her ear before she disapperated. Rose took a breath to steady herself, and re-joined the boys. "Teddy sit," she ordered when she saw that Teddy was about to bolt.

Recognizing the tone in her voice Scorpious pulled Teddy down to sit on the sofa, "Best do as she says mate."

"Where's Halie?" Teddy asked, ignoring everything else. Rose took the seat next to Teddy, sandwiching him between the two of them.

Rose ignored his question, "Halie told me the two of you broke up this morning. I know you're not going to just give her up without a fight, but if you keep chasing after her the way you are the only thing you will accomplish is pushing her further away."

"But – " Teddy began to object.

"Listen, I know Halie, and I know that if she's determined no amount of persuasion will deter her. So what you have to do is get her to talk."

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"You have to do is get her to confess how she really feels about you, make her change her own mind," Scorpious advised.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Teddy challenged.

"That's what you have to figure out," Rose stated with a shrug. Teddy left a few minutes later.

"Do we know why Halie broke up with him?" Scorpious asked when he and Rose were finally alone.

"She won't say," Rose leaned her head on his shoulder, "one of those secrets."

"The 'safety secrets'?" Scorpious asked using the name Halie's friends had come up with for the secrets she kept to keep everyone safe. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure Halie will be fine. Despite being bonkers she can take care of herself," Scorpious assured Rose, holding her close.

Halie segregated herself from everyone over the next few days, when she did finally emerged her family was surprised to see her carrying what looked like a crystal ball. "Hal, what is that?" Ginny asked.

"This," Halie held the ball up to show her family, "is my patronus."

"You captured a patronus?" Harry asked incredulous.

"It took me a few days because I had to weave a few spells together, but I finally did it. The glass won't break, even if everything around it is destroyed. The patronus can only be released if certain things happen first . . . I'm making one for everyone, all of the family and my friends."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because I'm moving out in two weeks," Halie announced.

"When were you going to tell us?" Ginny demanded to know.

"A couple of days ago, but I had some things to take care of first. I won't be around much for the next little while, but I wanted to leave all of you something to remember me by." Halie smiled sadly and left her family to discuss her sudden announcement. Halie spent the next week packing, spending her days out doing only she knew what, and avoiding Teddy.

Three days before she was scheduled to leave, Teddy found her home alone for the evening. Halie was cooking. Scorpious had told Teddy about her plans for a farewell dinner for her friends, so he had timed it to catch her alone. Halie heard his mental voice as Teddy approached and so didn't need to look around as she spoke. "What do you want Teddy?" she demanded to know, stirring a pot of soup. When he didn't answer she turned around to glare at him, but was caught off guard by close he was. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you," Teddy replied softly.

"Why Teddy?" Halie asked desperately. "I don't get it! We've gone over this, I've told you everything. Why do you keep doing this? **What do you want**?" Halie had unconsciously stepped closer to Teddy as she'd spoken. It only took Teddy a moment to wrap an arm around Halie's waist and pull her close.

"I want you," he replied passionately. Teddy kissed her then, more tenderly, more passionately than anyone had ever kissed her before. Halie had been ready to push him away, but the moment his lips touched hers all thought, every objection had left her mind, and pure emotion took over. Every ounce of anger, fear, frustration, and passion in her being found an outlet as she kissed him back.

A moment of shock passed though Halie when she felt the refrigerator pressed against her back, and every line of Teddy's body was pressed against her. Teddy twined his fingers in her hair, and Halie was overwhelmed again. She used the refrigerator to give her the leverage she needed to wrap her legs around his waist. The force pushed them away from the refrigerator, and increased the intensity of their kiss, something they hadn't thought possible, or would have if they were thinking.

Halie groaned when she felt Teddy push her back against the kitchen table, lying her down. The sound of broken glass broke Teddy's concentration for a moment, but as Halie's hands found their way under his shirt he sighed with pleasure. Teddy's hands were slowly making their way down Halie's neck when someone cried out, "HOLY SHIT!" from the kitchen doorway. Halie and Teddy turned their heads to see Rose and Scorpious standing in the back doorway.

Halie pushed Teddy away, and sat up smoothing her hair and re-adjusting her shirt. "What's going on?" Scorpious asked trying to break the silence. Rose and Scorpious slowly stepped into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Halie replied calmly. "Excuse me," she slid off the table and left the kitchen.

"Damn!" Rose exclaimed following after Halie at a run.

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" Teddy asked Scorpious as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"That is the understatement of the century mate," Scorpious replied patting Teddy on the shoulder.

"She's gone," Rose announced as she trudged down the steps. "Halie is gone and she took everything she owns with her."

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"Hal told us last week, that if anything happened that might make her want to stay . . . that she would leave immediately, and we would never see her again." Scorpious informed Teddy.

"We have to tell her family," Rose stated. "Jenna and Sophie are coming over soon too."

"We'll tell them, and everything will work out, eventually," Scorpious assured them all taking Rose into a hug.

Halie arrived at her flat moments after she walked out of the kitchen at home. Lucian was waiting for her, with all of her things. "What are you doing here?" Halie asked him.

"We put a trace on you, we knew you had disapperated. If you use magic we will know," Lucian explained. "I'll be watching you until all of this is over."

"Is that all?" Halie asked her voice void of emotion.

"See you tomorrow," Lucian left then, and Halie was left alone then. She made her way to the bedroom fighting tears all the way. When her head hit the pillow she finally succumbed, crying herself to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 The Final Battle

_Author's Note: This, my faithful readers is the end of the story. I'm sorry to say it, but its finished. It took me four long years to get to this point, and I am grateful that so many of you stuck it out for the very long time it took me to get the story to you. Thank you for reading, I hope to bring new works to you soon._

TWO YEARS LATER . . . . . . . . . .

The blank ceiling matched her blank thoughts as Halie sated unseeingly at it. Slowly she became aware that someone was knocking on her front door. With a sigh she rolled out of bed and went to answer the door. "Alright! Alright, I'm coming! You can stop now!" Halie yelled to the person on the other side of the door. She unlocked the deadbolt and security chain and opened the door. Freezing when she saw who was on the other side. "Teddy?" she gasped.

"Halie," he sighed in relief.

"Teddy, how did you find me?" Halie asked ecstatic to see him.

"I didn't," Teddy answered reluctantly. Halie's smile faded as she thought of all the possibilities.

"What do you mean?" she asked voice strained.

"Someone told me," Teddy replied grimacing as he thought of who had told him.

"Teddy this is very important," Halie informed him as she started to panic, "who told you where to find me?"

"Lucian Malfoy," he replied grudgingly. Halie's face paled as she ran back to her room, retrieving her wand from its hiding place.

"Halie what are you doing?" Teddy asked as Halie ran from her room over to the mantle, taking down a glass orb she smashed it on the ground.

"Warning the others," Halie replied. She ran over to the table by the door picking up her purse and car keys. "We have to leave, now," Halie ordered pushing Teddy in front of her as she left the apartment, not even bothering to close the door. Halie dialed someone on her mobile as she rushed down the hall.

Teddy was about to question her when Halie reached the person she wanted to, "Alex!" she exclaimed as the call connected. "They know . . . yes, I'm sure . . . no, there's no time for that. Meet me in the park in ten minutes . . . bye." Halie ran to her car immediately climbing in, Teddy was just a second behind her.

"Hal, what is going on?" Teddy asked as Halie peeled away from the curb.

"The Knights of Tempus are coming," she stated as she sped off down the street.

"Why do you think the Knights of Tempus are coming after you?"

"Lucian Malfoy was my Secret Keeper. He wouldn't have told you where I was for any other reason. I always knew they would come after me when they found out. I just didn't think Lucian would warn me."

"How would Lucian know they're coming?"

"Are you kidding?" Halie gasped glancing over at him. "Lucian is a Knight."

"Then why was he your Secret Keeper?" Teddy asked completely baffled.

"Can we talk about this later?" Halie evaded, "I'm trying to save our lives right now." They sat in silence for a time, until Halie swerved onto a dirt road that ran through one of the larger parks in London.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked as he was thrown into his door.

"We're losing time," Halie stated as she increased her speed. Minutes later she stopped in front of a young man. "Get in!" she shouted. He jumped into the back seat and Halie sped off once more.

"How do you know they're coming?" Alex asked once he'd caught his breath.

"Lucian warned me," Halie told him swerving to join traffic.

"That guy who follows you around? How did he warn you, why?"

"I don't know why, but he told my family how to find me."

"So . . . who is this guy?" Alex asked pointing to Teddy.

"Oh, sorry. Alex this is Teddy, Teddy, Alex." Halie introduced the two men in the car.

"Teddy as in THE Teddy?" Alex asked.

"Hi," Teddy waved completely confused.

"You're taller than I expected" Alex teased.

"Okay," Halie interrupted them. "I don't want to hear another word until we get where we're going," she ordered. Teddy and Alex fell silent for the next four hours. The talking ban was lifted as Halie pulled up in front of an old Victorian home in the middle of the countryside. "We're here," Halie announced as they all climbed out of the car.

"What is this place?" Alex asked.

"A safe house," Halie replied leading them into the house. "The only people who know about this place," Halie turned on the lights, "are standing in it." The boys were amazed at their surroundings.

"So – what now?" Teddy asked.

"Now we get some rest. Alex, your bedroom is the first no your right at the top of the stairs. Everything is set up for you, and if you need anything I'll be down here." Alex looked between Teddy and Halie for a moment before saying his goodnight. Halie sighed and stepped into the parlor next door, Teddy followed a moment later.

"You work for the Knights of Tempus," Teddy stated, it was obvious to Halie that he was trying to remain calm.

"You always were one for getting straight to the point," Halie mumbled to herself as she moved over to the balcony, opening the doors. "You figured that out rather quickly," she added turning back to face Teddy.

"How could you?" Teddy blurted out.

"You make it sound as though I had a choice," Halie scoffed.

"Didn't you?" he challenged. Halie's blood boiled at the clear accusation in his tone.

"No, Teddy, I didn't have a choice," she spat. "I would have chosen death over some of the things I've been forced to do for the past two years."

"Then why did you do it?" Teddy asked.

"It doesn't matter," Halie crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"It matters to me," Teddy argued as he advanced toward Halie. "What did they threaten you with that was so much worse than death that you would work with them?" Teddy was two steps away when he spun Halie around to face him. "Please tell me," he pleaded, reaching out to caress her cheek.

Halie pulled back quickly stepping to the balcony rail, and paused, taking several deep breaths to steady herself. "They were going to kill you, and everyone else," she finally replied.

"What do you mean everyone?" Teddy asked.

"All of my family and friends, everyone I care about. I wouldn't have had anyone to turn to. They would have left me completely alone. I lived my life like that once, I wasn't about to do it again."

"Why didn't you come to one of us?" Teddy wondered stepping forward to meet her. "We could have fought them together."

"It wouldn't have done any good," Halie objected.

"How do you know?"

"The summer before we started dating they took my dad from inside the Auror offices, just to prove they could get to any of us, anywhere, anytime." Halie explained. "The Knights of Tempus are more devious and more ruthless than anyone you've ever encountered before. So I got as much distance between them and you as I could."

"And breaking up with me, was that your way of saying goodbye?" Teddy asked his voice softening.

"If I hadn't you would have found me in a week. They wouldn't have let either of us live after that," Halie took a deep breath to steady herself. "I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Happen to me?" Teddy asked stepping closer. "Are you telling me that you left everyone else for me?"

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Halie asked in return. "I would do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Teddy took a quick step forward and kissed her.

"I'll never let you go again," Teddy promised as he broke the kiss.

"I missed you," Halie sighed.

"Me too," he replied holding her close. "So what now?"

"I asked Rose to take care of Arwen, now all we have to do is wait for her to tell us that everyone is safe, and we can make our move." Halie pulled him along to the sofa. Teddy wrapped his arms around her and Halie sighed as she once again felt safe.

"Where is everyone supposed to be?" Teddy asked looking down at Halie.

"I set up a safe house for them before I left. All of those patronouses I captured held a message, the address of where they could go to be safe. When I broke the orb in my flat, it released the others. Arwen has instructions to come tell me when everyone made it there safely."

"You are amazing, you pulled all of that off in two weeks," Teddy complimented her.

"Well, I try," Halie laughed nonchalantly.

"What have you been doing for the last two years?" Teddy asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Living in the flat where you found me, working in a muggle office, and searching for Alex," Halie replied taking hold of Teddy's hand.

"Looking for Alex, why?" Teddy was confused once again.

"Because he's the heir of Tempus," Halie informed him. Teddy looked at the upstairs for a moment before Halie continued. "No one knew, he didn't even know, until about three months ago."

"What happened then?" Teddy prompted her to tell her story.

"I had just read a letter from the Knights, it was lunch, and I didn't think anyone was watching me. Alex saw their seal as I threw away the letter. He asked me just one question, and it all came flooding through his mind. We were both unprepared. I saw everything, Tempus' entire life. It frightened me more than anything I've ever seen or experienced - what Tempus was.

I realized that Alex, if he takes power, will become Tempus. That's why I hid his existence from the Knights. For the past three months I've been teaching him about our world, and the people in it. I'm hoping that when he is put through the test he will decide to break the line of power."

Teddy was about to speak when Arwen, Halie's owl flew through the window to land on the sofa arm. "Hello my love," Halie greeted her pet. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Arwen hooted softly in response. "I have some food for you on the kitchen counter," Halie told her. Arwen flew off and Halie sighed in relief.

"Time for bed?" Teddy asked watching her eyes droop. Halie merely nodded. "So, where do I sleep?"

"By me," Halie pulled him along into her bedroom. They both kicked off their shoes and climbed into the bed. "Do you remember the afternoons we would spend together like this?"

"You never did tell me what all of those nightmares were about," Teddy reminded her.

"They were all about you dying," Halie admitted. "That's why I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I could never live in a world where you didn't exist. I could survive almost anything so long as you're alive . . . because I love you."

"I love you too," Teddy whispered. Sleep came slowly, Halie and Teddy spent hours talking before drifting off. Teddy woke early the next morning to the smells of Halie cooking. "Two years later, and the smell of your cooking still brings me running," Teddy commented as he entered the kitchen.

"That smells delicious," Alex added as he descended the stairs.

"Wait until you taste it," Teddy replied in anticipation.

"Eat up, we have a lot to discuss this morning." Halie ordered setting two plates on the counter for them. Half an hour later Halie had cleaned up breakfast and was explaining her plan to the two men. "We need to be pre-emptive. It's only a matter of time before they find us. If we can get to their headquarters first, I think we could get you, Alex, through the trial before they know what's happened."

"How do we get there?" Alex asked taking a seat.

"That is our first problem. I know what their headquarters looks like, so even though I don't know the actual location, I could get us there by magical means. The problem is if I use my magic, they will know," Halie explained.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, suspicious of the way she had phrased that explanation.

"The Trace. The Knights have people in the Ministry, if I use my magic they are instantly alerted."

"So if you apperate they will be able to find you," Teddy concluded.

"Which brings us to our second problem, we have no idea how long it will take them to track us down, or how many of them we will have to fight."

"Fight?" Alex asked sounding panicked.

"You won't have to fight," Halie assured him, "but we will, and with just the two of us I don't know if we'll be able to do it."

"We could contact some of the family," Teddy suggested.

"No!" Halie immediately objected. "I've worked too hard keeping them safe to put them in jeopardy now."

"Okay, but we need a plan. What do you remember about their headquarters?" Teddy asked. Halie raised her eyebrows at him and he laughed a little, "Right, photographic memory. Could you draw it for me?"

"Give me ten minutes," Halie replied going to her bedroom to gather her drawing supplies.

"I didn't know Halie could draw," Alex commented as the two men waited for her.

"Halie is full of many surprises," Teddy answered, smiling affectionately.

"You know, she talked about you almost every day," Alex told him. "Some days it seemed like it kept her going, others like it was something painful. Halie told me a lot of fantastical things about witches and wizards, at first it was hard to believe, but when she talked about you it made everything seem more real." Alex and Teddy fell silent for a few moments during which Halie rejoined them with a drawing of the tunnel complex.

They spent hours debating what their next move should be. Halie insisted on making them a meal before they left, "We can't go out there hungry and unfocused," she reasoned. While Halie cooked Teddy snuck into Halie's bedroom with the plans and drawings of the Knight's headquarters.

"Do you know what he's up to?" Alex asked Halie when he saw Teddy leaving.

"Something foolish," Halie grumbled seemingly unhappy with whatever he was doing. When Teddy came back they all sat down to eat. It was early evening when Halie finally announced, "It's time." She led them to an empty room, where she held out her hands to them, and took the three of them to the Knight's network of tunnels.

Teddy went first, wand drawn, to make sure the path was clear. Halie drew her own wand, keeping a hold of Alex's hand to help him remain calm. She turned suddenly, putting herself between Alex and the person stepping around the corner. Halie raised her wand so when Lucian Malfoy looked up he was confronted by a frightening scene to him. "Wait! Wait I come in peace!" he cried putting his hands up in a classic sign of surrender.

"Why should I believe you?" Halie asked, listening intently for sounds of ambush.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Lucian countered.

"You could have done that for many different reasons, not all of them altruistic."

"Then read my mind, see if I'm lying," Lucian challenged. Halie searched his thoughts and memories quickly, finally lowering her wand. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Halie replied as Teddy rejoined them.

"What is he doing here?" Teddy demanded to know.

"He's here to help. We don't have time for arguments and explanations. Lucian you go first, Teddy guard our back. The other Knights will be here in moments," Halie ordered them, trying to keep them focused. Grudgingly the group moved forward through the halls. Every few turns they had to pause as a guard passed through the hall.

"The chamber is at the end of the next hall," Lucian informed them.

"Well, that's not good," Halie sighed.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"There are at least twenty Knights between us and that door."

"What?" Lucian asked, he was about to look around the corner to check, when Halie pulled him down.

"DUCK!" she shouted to the others as several spells flew over their heads. "I'll take Alex through, you guys fight them off as best you can." Halie ordered. Teddy and Lucian stood side by side, ready to clear the path. Halie reached out to take Teddy's hand, "Don't die," she pleaded.

The two men ran down the hall shouting, shooting off spells, as Halie and Alex followed. "They collapsed the tunnel," Lucian shouted to his group.

"I'll take care of it," Halie replied running recklessly through the crowd, pulling Alex along. She cleared the rocks in an instant. Halie forced her way through the guards on the other side, and pushed Alex through the door. She sealed the door behind them, turning only when she noticed Alex was not at her side. The room was empty except for a tall staff standing in a solitary beam of light.

"I know this," Alex suddenly stated. He walked slowly forward, extending his hand toward the staff.

"Tempus' staff, it's time to decide Alex," Halie stated. "Will you take it and claim your power, or break it and stop history from repeating itself?"

"Yes, please do make a decision," and new voice said from behind Halie. Before she could speak an arm wrapped around her throat, blocking her air supply.

"I wouldn't do that," another man cautioned Alex, "or we kill her."

"What do you want?" Alex asked forcing back his fear.

"We want you to pick up the staff, and use it," the second man answered.

"That's it?" Alex asked. Both men nodded pointing their wands at Halie's chest to enforce to Alex their resolve. As Alex stepped toward the staff, Halie struggled to free herself. Alex turned when he heard the sound of fist striking flesh, and saw Halie falling to the ground after being struck. Moving quickly Alex grabbed the staff and turned on Halie's two captors.

Power coursed through his veins, the staff almost moved on its own. And the two guards collapsed. Halie flinched as she turned over onto her back. "Alex," Halie gasped when she saw him standing above her. He tilted his head to the side as though curious, "It's me Halie," she reminded him. "You know me, I'm your friend."

"Friend?" Alex's voice had an odd cadence to it, as though he were used to speaking in a different language.

"Alex, you know me," Halie insisted. "That's why you saved me, right?" she began to stand and Alex thrust the staff stopping her from moving. "They were going to kill me, and you saved me." Alex looked then at the two bodies resting at his feet, and back to Halie when it finally seemed to click.

"Halie?" he asked, sounding more like himself.

"Yes," she sighed in slight relief.

"I . . . have to do something, don't I?" he asked, struggling to hold on. "To save you."

"Yes, you have to break the staff. If you want to save me you have to break the staff," Halie rose to her knees and waited. She saw with her eyes, and her sixth sense the depth of the struggle raging inside Alex. The force of Tempus' power, and the depth of his concern for her, were battling for dominance. Finally what felt like hours later, with a scream equal parts rage, and pain Alex raised the staff above his head and brought it down upon his knee.

The shockwave sent them both to the ground, knocking the breath from their bodies. When they had recovered Halie and Alex began to laugh in relief, "You did it!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"**We** did it," Alex corrected her. The door was rocked off its hinges as an explosion rocked the corridor. Halie and Alex ducked as the door flew toward them. "What was that?" Alex asked.

"Teddy," Halie gasped, she picked up her wand from where she had dropped it, and ran off down the corridor to find him. Alex was a few steps behind her when she reached the scene of the explosion to find a new group of people standing there, several of whom had red hair.

"Dad?" Halie gasped looking at the man standing next to Teddy. With dark hair, glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead it was unmistakable, he was Harry Potter.

"Halie," he exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to her. Halie rushed forward, and they embraced, holding each other tightly. "Don't you ever leave us like that again," he ordered her before he let her go.

"Never," Halie promised. She stepped back to look around at her family, and was glad when Teddy stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. "How are you?" she asked looking him over for injury.

"Perfect," he replied placidly, "I take it the broken staff Alex is holding means we saved the world?"

"Yes, we did," Alex answered. The endless rounds of questioning began then as Halie's family all crowded around. Harry brought in the Aurors to clean up the Knights lying unconscious at their feet. Halie and Teddy insisted on taking Alex home so they could talk. When Halie finally returned home she was asked to tell her story again and again.

In the months that followed, with the help of Lucian, the Auror office rounded up as many of the Knights of Tempus as they could find. Halie asked Lucian once why he had turned against the Knights, and he replied, "It was because of you." He never elaborated, and Halie never asked again, she was too busy living her fairytale come true.

Halie and Teddy married a year after the battle to save the world, and through the miracles of magic were able to have, and raise five beautiful children. They lived a full and wonderful life together. Alex went back to the muggle world, choosing to forget everything he had learned of wizards and prophecies, but he kept in touch with Halie over the years.

So when Halie and Teddy's story reached its end, and they died peacefully, asleep in their bed at the ages of 90, and 95. Alex at the age of 88 was called on to speak at their funeral. "I have been asked often over the years, how I could live with the tragedies of my life I always give the same advice Halie once gave me. Scars remind us of where we've been, they don't have to decide where we're going. That is how Halie and Teddy lived their lives, and I am proud to have called them friends."

THE END


End file.
